Epic
by Melitchy
Summary: One single moment, can change you're entire life... But one thing will never change, and it's love that Epic...
1. Chapter 1

**I've always been a big fan of the show, and when I heard they were going to make a movie, I was too excited so I looked at the show again (for like the tenth time or something like that). And of course, my mind started to wander around and I made my own version of what happened after the last episode… So here is my version… Hope you'll like it.**

**Ps.: I'm native language isn't English, so forgive me for any mistake I could make.**

**Four months ago**

I was walking around New York, just a few more hours before I have to go back to Neptune, to school, to my old life, full of my so sweet and lovely enemies… The only good thing I can think about? Wallace. He can't wait to finally see me face to face again. He isn't really the email kind of guy. Who would have known? I was waiting in the cue to get a coffee in the airport of JFK. I would have thought they would serve it more quickly… I would have had enough time to make my own cup of coffee already!

"Well well, isn't that a face I know…" I heard him say behind my back. I would have recognized that voice everywhere. I'm not sure what I should do right know? Ignore him? I think everyone know I'm not really that kind of girl.

"Well, I would rather have become deaf than hear that voice again…" I say as it's finally my turn to order. "A black coffee please… to go." I ask to the girl in front of me.

"Someone is in a good mood. I would have thought you'd be happy to see a familiar face…" I

"What a crazy idea! So, you're following me now? At least, this time, you're doing it by yourself…." What is he doing in New York?

"Don't think that much of yourself blondie." He replies and picks a muffin. "Coffee, with cream." He orders.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" I finally ask as I face him.

"Holliday. Wanted to see the big apple, I've heard somewhere that this is the city that never sleep, thought that was a city for me." That never sleeps… Definitely for him.

"I guess that there wasn't much time to sleep… Where is Parker?" I ask him, knowing that things weren't going great between them when I left Neptune.

"You're not the only blond one that's angry at me right now…" Where is my coffee? "How's Piz?" Piz? Honestly, I have barely talked to him since I left.

"Good to see you, that's what polite people say, …" I say, not answering his question, talking my coffee and leaving the coffee shop.

I was really happy when I could finally get on my plane. I was listening to some music, my eyes closed. I would leave New York in just a few minutes, with the good memories of my intern ship in the FBI. It's a good thing my dad managed to take all charges off me before I had to leave. I felt something move and figured that my flight neighbor had arrived.

"That's a coincidence…" I heard someone say next to me. No way! He must be following me!

"What? No privet jet? No first class? Lost all your money gambling?" I say as shut the music.

"Being the son of a dead, murderer of an actor doesn't assure you a place in first class, who knew!?" He said rolling his eyes. I had forgotten how cute he was when he did that. I hadn't thought about him since I got in New York. Everything was new here, perfect. My old life hadn't have much place, but now, that I was sitting next to him, I kind of felt some things come back… Even if I rather not. "How was your internship?" He asks like if he really cared. Since I wasn't answering, and looking outside the window, he added "No jokes, I really want to know."

"Really? It was nice, you know, me fighting the bad guys, solving crimes, … I stayed behind a desk and did administrative work. To be honest, I could have done that at home…" Actually, I was already doing that with my dad.

"They haven't used all of Veronica Mars' talents? I guess the FBI can't recognize talent when they see it." He was actually meaning it… I think… He's arm was touching mine, since we haven't much place to sit comfortable.

"I know right!" The plane soon started to move and the played a dull movie. I wasn't really paying much attention to it. I was trying to, but Logan was making it hard. He's arm was touching mine, just as his hand was touching mine now too.

"At least my dad was a better actor than that…" Logan said joking. He sure was.

"I have to go to the toilet…" I say, so I can get a bit further away from him. He let me pass and I felt a bit relieved. Once in the toilet, I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm over it. No more drama. It's over. I was about to get out of the toilet, when someone knocked.

"One minute!" I say. Can't they read?

"Veronica, it's me…" And that's when I did the biggest mistake of all times. I opened the door, and we instantly started to kiss.

**Today**

"Comm'on! Common!" I said as I tried to button up my pants.

"Veronica, we'll are going to be late! What's taking you so long?" Wallace said behind my door. My dad was at the office, and Wallace had insisted on that I had to go to Parker's birthday party with him. I was lying down on my bed hoping that would work…

"Just a second!" I replied holding in my breath hoping that would work. Wallace opened the door and walked in. "It doesn't fit anymore!" I told him still trying.

"Haven't bought any new clothes yet? I thought you're dad had told you to go shop for some that actually would fit…" Yeah, because that is going to help.

"That's it, I'm not going!" I didn't want to go there anyway. I would probably see Piz there and things are awkward since I broke up with him when I came back from New York. Poor Piz, he was still not over it.

"We've talked about it! You're coming with me. Can't you wear a dress or something like that? Or maybe you could just tell everyone you're expecting and that would fix it all?" He walked over to my wardrobe and opened it. Something he never does, he must know I'm not going to leave this room..

"I don't care, you can go. I'm sure you'll find some sexy girl to keep you company…" I told him giving up on my pants.

"I do not want a sexy girl! I want my best friend by my side!" That's really sweet. "You know what I mean! You can wear this." He said as he takes out one of my dresses. That could actually work out…

"You really can't go without me?" I try one more time.

"Put this one, we're already late know…" He handed me the dress over and walked outside of my room. "You've got five minutes!"

"Veronica, you look great!" Mac said when we arrived. Parker was giving a party Logan's apartment. He had given up the hotel room for a real apartment. I had done everything I could to stay as far away as I could from him. My dad, as Wallace and Alicia, and Mac, found I was making the wrong decision. Well, my dad not that much… But it's not like if they could do something about it.

"Sureeee… So now that I made an appearance, can I go back home?" But before any one of them could say anything, Parker saw us.

"Veronica! It's been so long! I've missed you!" She said and took me in her arms.

"Happy birthday." I said, like I was supposed to do and handed her over her present.

"It's been so long! We really should find some more time to see each other! I know you're really busy with your classes but I'm sure you can find some time for me!" I hadn't been that busy actually. Parker was a great girl. Now I know how Meg must have felt a few years ago… But it's different. Logan and I had been over, for a long time, before he started to date Parker…

"I think I saw Piz over there, I'm going to say hi. I'll be right back…" Wallace said and left me alone with Mac and Parker.

"I'm going to get myself a drink…" I said hoping Parker would be distracted by anyone else, but me.

"In the kitchen, first door to your left…"Parker told me.

"I'm getting one too…" Mac said, took my arm and lead went to the kitchen. " See, it wasn't that bad…" She said once we were alone. I took a class of the first thing I could find, and so did Mac.

"Sure… It went better than expected." It's still better than what I dreamed about last night. _"Hi Parker, I'm expecting your boyfriend's baby, but don't worry he's dating you…" _I have no idea why I had dreamed about that…!

"O, you shouldn't drink that…" Mac said when she took a sip of it. "I don't think there is anything for you in here…" Great…

"Wait, is that Veronica … Pluton? Saturn? … Oo, Mars, that's it…" Logan said when he walked into the kitchen.

"Is that Wallace calling me? Excuse me." Mac said, looking at me and leaving the kitchen. No way, she didn't left me? What does she think? That just because I'm standing in front of him I'm going to tell him? That's not what I had planned.

"So, thirsty?" He finally says….

"Yeah, but, do you have something like, I don't know, water?"

"Playing the little angel? I must have some in the fridge…" And he took a bottle out of the fridge.

"I'm not much into drinking. It's seems like drinking and partying doesn't do great with me…" He smile soon vanished from his face.

"Here she is! I thought I had lost you… Come on, something I need to tell you." Wallace says and pulls me out of the room.

"Thank you … So how's Piz?" I ask him…

"Piz, well you know…" Still not over it… "So, you can't not eat the bowl of chips… onion. Actually, you shouldn't eat anything that's in here. Expect maybe the cupcakes, I don't think they could do you wrong…" That's my Wallace, still looking over me.

"That would imply staying here long enough to be hungry…"

"Just try to have fun for once! And not to get anyone mad or fight with anyone…" I'll do my best.

"Veronica! Dance with us!" Parker said and pull my on what seemed to be the dance floor. So I took Wallace's advice and started to dance… Mac joined us and we danced like 3 crazy girls without any problems. I could see Wallace flirting with a girl not far away…

"Yeah Veronica!" Parker said when I got into the music. Everything was going fine. For a moment, we just stood there, dancing. Wallace joined us, with that mysterious girl. I was enjoying it. Maybe Wallace did good to make me come to Parker's birthday. But, of course, my name is Veronica Mars, and with every good thing, comes a bad one… Someone fell on the dance floor, and his glass fell over me. My dress was so wet that it was like clued to my body. And it was now obvious that I had, let's say, gained some weight… I would have handled it well, if Piz, Dick, Wallace, Parker and … Logan, hadn't seen it. They were all looking straight to my showing belly.

"I think it's time to go…" Wallace said. I walked out of the apartment along with him as fast as I could. I knew someone was following me, but I didn't want to look behind me. Once outside, Wallace took out his jacket and gave it to me. "Wait here, I'll go get the car…" I could have gone with him. But that's when I noticed I wasn't standing outside alone.

"Blondie gain some weight. Maybe you should stop with the ice cream Mars…" Dick said pointing at my belly. He was standing right between Piz and Logan.

"Dick, can you go back inside. Keep an eye on things…" Logan asked his best friend.

"Veronica… Do you have something to tell me?" Piz asked me. Really? He thinks it's his? "Veronica, listen. I can find a job, take care of you, marry you…" Piz said with a spark in his eye.

"Piz…" I interrupted him," you do know we haven't been, intimated, for like almost 8 months now?" I'm showing, but not 8 months showing!

"So, if it's not mine… Whose is it?" I did my best not to look at Logan.

"That's none of your business…" I tell him harshly. But thankfully, Wallace stopped the car in front of us just at that moment.

"Common, I'll bring you home." And before anyone could add something else, I got into the car and left for home.

**So, what do you think about it? I hope you'll like it and that I'll soon read some of your comments! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't expecting so many reviews! To answer one of your questions, yes I'm planning on writing some other chapters!**

Wallace dropped me of at home and I almost ran inside. Dad was in the kitchen, cooking.

"Hey sweetheart. How was the party?" Not sure what to answer…

"It was, nice…" I guess I could say that. "What are we eating?" I tried to change subject. Not willing to talk about it.

"Really? That's not what Wallace told me…" Thanks Wallace. Like if I hadn't enough problems already…

"Wallace should learn to shut his mouth. The party was nice." It was nice, till _it _happened. "I didn't want to go to that party anyway!"

"Why, just because you're … not alone anymore?" He knows how I thought about the word _pregnant_.

"Yes, and because I didn't want anyone to know it quiet yet!" And by anyone, I mean Logan.

"You do know you'll have to tell him about it at some point." At some point? I was thinking like when _it's _going to be like 18… Sounds quiet good for me.

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting having to tell it quiet yet." Maybe I should hide in my bedroom for the rest of the year… ? Not sure that's something I could do.

"And why are you wet? Maybe you should go change before we eat?" Yes, that's a good idea. I headed towards my bedroom, took off my dress and putted on a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Someone thought it was a good idea to poor his glass over my dress." I told my dad when I came back into the kitchen.

"Veronica… Someone is here for you…" My dad said, and looking by the look on his face, I wasn't going to like it. I followed my dad's eyes towards the couch, just to see the one person I would have rather, never see again.

"Can we talk?" Logan said, looking so serious I knew what was coming. And of course, I had to put on those clothes? I walked outside of the apartment knowing he would follow me. If we are going to have this conversation, it might as well be far from my dad.

"What do you want Echols?" I asked not even trying to be nice. I wasn't in the mood.

"You know damn well why I'm here Veronica…" Of course I know why he's here.

"Do I?" I continued. I crossed my arms and look him right in the eyes. "I guess Parker isn't really happy about you leaving her birthday party that soon…" Okay, that was low.

"You really think I care about that right now?" Probably not… "So, is it …" Yours? What do you think? One moment on a plane and poof…. A bun in the oven. What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking at all!

"Of course not, it's from another guy I had sex with on a plane. You know me, wild girl…" He turned around and look away from me. Oh, so know he can't even look at me?

"Soo, that was nice. Had a great time… See you… never again? Great, bye…" I said and went back inside. "I'm going over to Wallace's place tonight…" I told my dad as I was walking towards my bedroom to grab my bag. When I got outside the apartment, Logan wasn't there anymore. But he's car still was. So as ran as fast as I could towards my own, started it and drove away.

Piz wasn't there and when Wallace saw me in front of his door, he could guess what had happened.

"Need a place to crash." I told him.

"You can have my bed… But just so you know, I talk in my sleep." He said. He offered me his bed, and took Piz's one. I was so damn tired when I got on it, that I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up because of the sunrays in my face. When I opened my eyes, I found a note on Wallace's door. He went to class and thought it would be better to leave me asleep. It's a good thing, enough emotions yesterday and rest can only be a good thing for me. I hadn't any classes today, so I would be free to do anything I want. First thing I thought of, was to go back home. But since my dad probably was at work, and Logan would search for me there, if he ever comes back to his senses, it's not a good thing. So I decided I would just go take a breakfast, somewhere on the campus and well, I'll see what to do after that. When I got changed, I had brought some spare clothes in my bag, I closed the door and went to find me some breakfast. I found myself a place, somewhere quiet and took a fruit salad. Wasn't feeling like eating anything actually this morning. I was almost done, when a brown haired, little guy, really, he was smaller than me, walked towards me.

"Are you Veronica? Veronica Mars…?" He asked me. My driver's license sure thinks I am. I putted up a finger to show him to wait a second and took my student cart out of my wallet.

"Apparently I am…" I told him as I showed him my cart.

"My name is Gary, Gary Miller, I've heard that you could help me…" Yes I can help. If I feel like it.

"I do help, but it's not free…" I tell him. Especially know that I could use the money. I heard somewhere that babies cost lots of money… "But tell me what's your problem first…"

"I'm pretty sure my boyfriend made a sex tape of us… And since I'm planning on dumping him, I want to make sure nobody ever sees it." Sex tapes? I'm pretty familiar with the problem. And about that, it reminds me I still have no idea who did that one about Piz and me. It's a good thing he reminded me of it…

"I take 400 dollars, but you only have to pay me if I get you the tape." I tell him simply. "Now sit, and tell me about your _boyfriend_." The more I know, the better it is.

"He's name is Fred Dawson. He has a room on the campus, not far away from here." Fred Dawson? Never heard of it.

"Can you give me his room number and the planning of his lessons?" I'm sure that will be enough. Doesn't need more than that to get a tape back.

"Sure, let me write it down for you." He said and wrote it down on my napkin. It's really just next door.

"Have you any idea of where he could keep that tape?"

"Not at all. I've searched his room already, but I couldn't find anything. But I haven't had much time to do so… It could still be in it." That I can do. It's easy.

"Okay. I'm on it. But don't forget, it's 400, cash. Give me your number." And so he did.

"I'll call you as soon as I get it. Don't forget to send me his planning." I gave him my card so he could email it to me.

"Thank you Veronica. Oh, before I forget, he burned it on CD… But I'm sure it's not in his computer, I erased it myself. " Gary adds before leaving me.

First thing to do, go to Fred's room. I was walking in his hallway, searching for the exact number, when a tall guy came out of on. Coincidence, just in front of the room I needed.

"Oh noo. He told me he was going to be here!" I said suddenly, loud enough so the tall one could hear me.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked me like every gentleman would have done.

"It's my boyfriend, I was supposed to see him here…" He doesn't seem to buy it. I looked at Gary's door, and call it luck, but his roommates name was on the door. "Derek, maybe you know him?"

"Derek? I didn't know he had a girlfriend…" Meaning he probably had sex with another girl not that long ago and he wasn't going to help me with this one…

"It's just that, he told me he wanted to come with me to the doctor… He said he was going to help me out with the baby and stuff…" I can at least use everything I have… The tall guy looked at me, and his eyes suddenly fell down, on the little bump that was showing underneath my shirt.

"Oh, well I think he's in class… But he gave me his key, because he soon forgets it in his room, you could wait inside, if you want?" And it's as simple as that… I smiled at him and he opened the door, after getting the key.

"Thank you, … I don't even know your name…" I said trying to putt all the innocence I have into my voice.

"Julian, its Julian…" Not that it really matters or anything. I walked inside of Fred's and Derek's room and took a seat on the bed, just like if I was use to do so. While he was putting back his key in his pocket, I noticed he had the mark of a ring on his finger, but he wasn't wearing any… Things are probably not going that well with his girlfriend…

"Well, thank you again." I said and he left the room, leaving me all alone in it. As soon as the door was closed I started searching in the room. Nothing underneath the mattresses. So I started looking into the drawers, between the clothes, underneath the bed, on the computer. But nothing… Where could I found that CD? Not in the usual places… It wasn't in the pillow either… So it wasn't in the bedroom… I was about to get out of it, when someone opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" The guy said as he entered. I had no idea of who it was, Fred or Derek?

"You're not John?!" I said trying to look drunk…

"How did you got in my room?" I started to walk like if I was about to fall on the ground…

"What? I have no idea! My friend, Lisa, told me she would bring me to John. She told me he had the best weed EVER! But I think I fell asleep, and when I woke up, POOF." I hope that POOF is going to work out… "I'm not feeling well."' I said mimicking the fact that I was going to vomit. That all I needed to get out of the bedroom, and as soon as I got out, the guy closed the door behind me. I was going to walk away, but when I did, I noticed something that got clued on my shoe. It was a silver ring. Putting it away in my pocket, I took my phone and called Gary.

"Hello, Gary speaking." He said as soon as he picked it up.

"Gary? With Veronica. I searched in his room, it's not in it." I told him and walked out of the building.

"I thought so. You're not giving up do you?" Are you kidding?

"Nope. I just wanted to tell you. If anything comes up, I'm working in the library right after noon. You'll find me there." Another way I found to pay for all my stuff.

"Okay, thanks Veronica." He said and I hung up.

There wasn't much to do in the library today, so I did a little digging on Fred Dawson. Apparently, he had a car… Maybe he has put the CD in it? I'll have to get through it…

"Excuse me, I'm searching for a book about psychology…" A girl asked me. By the skirt she was wearing and the very little shirt, she wasn't going to get what she could read in any book. I'm not sure if she can even read.

"Upstairs, to your left…" I told her not taking my eyes of the computer. She left without saying thank you, like if I would have imagined something else… Fred Dawson was following an economy class, not bad Freddie, not bad…

"Veronica?" Is there any where I can hide myself? Maybe Fred can help me find a good place…

"Veronica is not here for the moment, can I take a message?" I said knowing that it would not make him go away.

"Can we just talk?" He asked, and I knew he was using his puppy dog eyes without even looking at him.

"I thought we did that yesterday?"

"I brought something for you…" Presents? That's not going to help. Well, if his box contains 10 000 bucks, it would. He putted his little box on counter for me. Since I did nothing to show I was going to take or open it, he took matter in his own hands. "It's a pair of shoes…" Even if I didn't want to look at it, I did. He was holding a little pair of white shoes. It was one of the cutest things I had ever seen.

"What do you want Logan?"

"I don't know. Be a part of it?" Is that a question or an affirmation?

"Is that a question?" If he isn't even sure about that, what can he be sure of?

"I want to be a part of it. It's my baby…" I guess that means that he hasn't even thought about the fact that I could give it away?

"What if I don't want it?" Which was wrong. I was keeping it, why would I work that much else?

"I know you Veronica…" He said looking at me right into the eyes.

"My shift is done in about one hour, we will talk then?" If he wants to be a part of it, and looking that serious, that the least I can do…

"Deal."

**And the second chapter is done. I think he's not too bad, but what I think of it isn't really important is it? So don't forget to review to let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**And up to the next one. **

After my shift, Logan came back to the library. I strongly suspect he has been waiting in his car for me. We were walking around campus, silently.

"Soooooooooooooooooo…" I tried awkwardly clapping into my hands.

"Do you know what it is?" He finally asks.

"I should have known it two weeks ago. But I had to work…" To be honest, I couldn't pay for the visit and didn't want to ask the money to my dad.

"Oh…" Oh, that's all? "When will you know then?" When? As soon as I have enough money to get an appointment.

"As soon as I can get an appointment." I stopped at the first bench that I saw and sat on it, Logan joined me on the bench and I just stared at my hands… can this get any more awkward?

"Do you think I could come with you?" Really?

"Maybe, but first, how much do you want to get involved in this?" I'm not letting him go any further without knowing this.

"I broke up with Parker." Not sure if she didn't broke up with him.

"So?" What does he even means with that? Why did he think that information was useful to give?

"I thought, maybe you know…" What? That we could get back together?

"Logan, we've tried it, several times… It never worked out. I'm not getting back with you just because of_ it._"

"Yes, maybe, but you can't deny that there is still that thing between us…"This thing is what brought us here!

"And see where it leads us…" I say pointing at my belly with both hands… "But that a side, you didn't really answered my question…"

"I want to be a father for this baby." A father?

"Meaning, getting up late at night, change its diapers, take care of it, raise it…" I numbered up.

"Veronica, can you stop calling the baby _it?_" Did I do that?

"Did I do that?" I asked him, which is a stupid question.

"Yes… And that's exactly what I want to do. I want to be there for you and the baby." that's surprising.

"Oh, I didn't notice…" I had no idea I was calling it _it. _And there I do it again! "You really sure about it? You won't be able to back out you know."

"I wouldn't want to back out." He exactly seems to mean it. I'll give it a try, I guess. "When would you have told me?" He asks after some silent seconds.

"To be honest? Never." Why lie?

"Ooooh, why?" He didn't even seem mad about it!

"Because you're with Parker, my friend, and that it all happened just because of on stupid moment on a plane."

"You know damn right that you just had to say one word for me to dumb her and get back with you." Maybe that's why! I do not want to see Parker hart broken, again.

"Parker is my friend… She's been through enough this year." And another awkward moment…

"Soo, will you call me, when you get an appointment?" I guess I'll have too. Alicia is going to be happy that I told Logan.

"Sure." If he wants to come with me.

"Thank you…" He said, I let my eyes wander around and I saw a black car near the library. Looking at the plate, I saw that it was just the one I was looking for.

"I have to go. Something to do…" I tell him and get up.

"Veronica?" He said and his voice changed. I looked at him and noticed he was about to start laughing about something…

"What?" I ask him, because I can seem to find out why he suddenly feels the urge to laugh.

"Your pant…" My what? I looked down, and found my pant at my ankles. I quickly putted it back up. Trying not to feel too ashamed about it. Not easy, believe me.

"Don't you dare laugh!" I tell him. "Not everyone is rich enough to buy pregnancy clothes!" Who would have known they were so expensive!

"What?!" Well, he wasn't laughing at all anymore… "What do you have to do right now? I'll take you shop…" No way!

"Of course, because money can help you with everything!" I say starting to get angry at him.

"Veronica, it's my baby inside your belly. So if you need clothes that actually fits, you'll have them!" No way, I'd pay for them myself, "don't you even dare say anything! My baby, my money. I have too much money anyway. No need to argue, let's go!" He said with his big voice, like if that was going to work on me.

"I have something to do, like now…" I tell him, trying to keep calm.

"what do you have to do that's so important it can't wait?" He asks me. Deciding to play the honesty car all the way, I show him Fred's car…

"I have to break into that car…"

No CD in the car either. That guy really knows how to hide things… Logan took my out for shopping, without letting me say no. He bought me more bags than I could hold by myself… before he brought me back home.

"Where do I put these?" He asks when I open the door of the apartment.

"My bedroom…" I had offered to pay for them, knowing I wouldn't be able to do so, many time, but he didn't want to hear it. While he was dropping it all off in my bedroom, it took some ice cream out of the fridge, with a spoon.

"Well, that's one good thing for you, you do not have to be afraid to gain weight…" really? He couldn't find anything better to tell me? "I never said that…"

"Take a spoon and join me…"

"I'm not saying no to that!"

After some awkward chatting, Logan left, saying he had to talk to Parker one more time. I was wondering about what, since he had told me they were already broken up, but it was none of my business. Like if I ever cared about that! But it wasn't the most important thing on my list…

First, I had to take care of Gary's CD. It's time for me to meet _Fred_. So after I putted those unwanted clothes away, I took my car keys. I think those clothes are Logan's way to ask for forgiveness. So, I took my keys, and went back to the campus. By the time, Gary had sent me his boyfriends planning. All I had to do, was to go wait outside his class. And so I did, and not much later, he walked out talking to one of his friends. Fred was actually hot, I know love has no eyes, but I couldn't find why he would have dated Gary. He was way taller than him, cute, intelligent. But that's not the point here…

"Fred? Fred Dawson?" I say and soon afterwards I see him searching around him for the person who says his name.

"Yes?" He finally replies when he found me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure…" But since he was with his friends, private would be better…

"Alone…" If he doesn't get that, maybe he's not as smart as I thought.

"Everything you want to say to me, you can say to my friends…" That's the stupidest thing he has ever said…

"Fine, I heard you were into amateur porn?" The look on his face changed instantly. His friends were suddenly all smiling and wooing.

"What are you talking about?" Playing the innocence card? Not his best choice, I invented that card….

"Common Fred, you know what I'm talking about… Gary, you, rolling underneath your bed sheets…" Apparently, his friends didn't know he was gay…

"Can I have a moment, guys…" And he comes to his senses! His friends left looking at him like if they're still trying to find out if what I say is true. "What do you want?"

"I want the CD that you made with Gary." The faster I handle things, the better. Besides, I have a paper to finish and I haven't paid much attention to it.

"I don't have it…" Sure, because I'm going to believe that.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know okay. One day, I went back to my dorm, and it was gone…" Great, that's why I couldn't find it. He doesn't have it anymore.

"You better not be lying to me Fred, …" Those who know my name, who met me, knows that I'm not the one you can play with. "

"I do not have it okay! No leave me alone." He said before turning his back on me. He went back to his friends, just in time for me to see who his friends really where…

"You? What are you doing here? How did you got in my room?" Julian said when he came back into his room. I was sitting down on his desk chair, holding the CD in my hands. The same way I got into Fred's one. It's crazy what people will do if you thing you got knocked up by some guy that doesn't even take care of you…

"That doesn't matter, a better question would be, why did you stole this sex tape?" I said and stood up.

"What do you want from me? I guess you're not Derek's girlfriend after all…" You think?

"I just want to tell you a little story…" See if I had every piece of the puzzle. Julian was looking around his room, and when he finally laid eyes on me again, I figured I should get started. "Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Julian. He wasn't like the other boys of his age. When all of them were looking for a princess, this little boy, was looking for a frog that he could turn into a prince. And one day, he found one. But this little frog already had found his prince… So Julian, that little boy who was now all grown up, decided he would steal something very valuable, to make sure the frog and the other boy broke up… Please feel free to interrupt me if I'm wrong…" But by the look on his face, it obvious I'm not…

"How did you find out?" That's an easy one.

"Your ring… You lost it in Fred's room…" I say taking it out of my pocket and throwing it at him.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Me? Nothing, my job's done…

"I just wanted the tape, I don't care about the rest. Oh, and by the way. Gary was about to dump him anyway… So stealing wasn't even necessary." I say before leaving his room.

"Thank you Veronica. Thanks a lot!" Gary said as he handed me over the money. Job well done.

"It was an easy one. But if it was, me I would burn the CD down… To make sure nobody could ever see it." And so he did, he threw it on the ground, and stepped on it till it was completely useless.

"Now I can go see Fred…" He said with a smile on his face.

"Veronica?" Someone said once Gary walked away. I quickly putted the money in my pocket and turned around.

"Piz… How are you?" I should have known, he changed shifts at the university radio. Maybe not the best place to meet Gary after all.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he said looking way beneath my breast.

"I'm fine, like always. You know me, all strong and everything." I joke.

"You never answered my question, … the other day…" What question? About the father? Not important, for him anyway.

"That's none of your business…" I'll keep this to myself.

"I just wanted to be nice. You know, if he isn't in the picture, I'm still here for you, I could take care of you, both…" Is he really offering me what I think he is?

"It's sweet Piz, but he got in the picture recently…" Since he only learned it yesterday… it couldn't be more recently. "So, Piz, I was meaning to ask you something…"

"What?" He said putting back a piece of hair from in his eyes.

"Have you heard anything new about… our sex tape." The whole Gary-Fred affaire reminded me of it.

"Ooooh, nothing actually." Not the best conversation subject. "But I did have a weird conversation with someone, while you were in New York." I'm wondering if that's before or after I broke up with him.

"Tell me about it." I said and took a seat around one of the tables, following be Piz.

"Logan was gone somewhere only god knows. And Parker felt alone… You know things weren't going great between the two of them back then…" And we all know why. Logan wasn't really happy about the sex tape.

"So?" What does that has to do with the sex tape?

"I don't know. Somehow, she started to talk about it, and asked me if we knew anything new…" Really? Well, that's interesting. Why would she ask something like that? Especially if I'm not even in Neptune? And why ask that to Piz, when she always has been more of my friend?

"And what are you two talking about?" Wallace said when he walked in the cafeteria. "And since when are you two talking to each other again?" he said as he took the chair next to mine.

"You do not want to know…" I said. But apparently, Wallace didn't walk in alone. Because Logan joined us along with Dick and some food.

"Good afternoon you 'all." Dick said as he joined us. "And how the mother of my best friends baby doing?" That's not the best way to tell Piz about it…

"You, him,… ? How? When? Never mind, I do not want to know…." Piz said and left the table.

"Really Dick?" Wallace said for me. I was about to say something that wasn't that sweet.

**So, one case if closed, but the whole Piz-Veronica affaire isn't. I hope you'll all like this chapter, and notice I updated sooner than yesterday… **

**Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I've received a punch of good reviews from you guys. I'm glad you like my fanfiction. Or at least, like it enough to read and comment it.**

"So, does it mean your two are back together?" Dick asked after making Piz leaves the table. The 3 guys at my table were looking at me waiting for an answer. And yes, I said 3, Logan did too.

"Why would you think that?" I say mostly to gain time and stole a French fry from Wallace's plate.

"He did break up with Parker…" My best friend says. I look at him, trying to pass him a message. The message? _Aren't you supposed to be on my side?_

"And that means we're back together? No, we are having this baby together, that doesn't mean we are an item again…" Or that's not what I understood from our conversation…

"Stop eating my stuff!" Wallace said when I took another one.

"Alright. Wallace not sharing his food. I get it…" I joke and role my eyes.

"I'm wondering if it's going to be a monster… Veronica Mars, having a baby… Wasn't picturing me being in that picture…" Dick adds. I think he was thinking out loud.

"And how do you see yourself in that picture? Because I see you far, far, far away… Like in Japan?" I add staring at Wallace's plate. I should get up and have my own…

"Give the girl some food Logan! Can't you see she's starving…" Dick said. Where does that come from?

"Alright, I'll share…" Logan said and moved his plate so it was between the both of us. How come I feel like eating, when I did one hour ago?

"So you two really did spoke about the situation?" Wallace continued. I'm not sure they know the term privacy.

"Yes we did." Logan said, probably not willing to tell everything about us, to anyone.

"And, what are you having?" Dick asks. Could it be possible that he really wanted to know?

"Veronica doesn't know it yet." Nope, she doesn't know it yet.

"So, since you seem all to get along so well. I'll take off. I have a paper to finish before tomorrow." I say, stealing another French fry, from Logan's plate this time, as I stand up.

"Are you going to the library to work or back home?" Wallace asks. Wallace likes to come to the library when he knows it's my shift. Why? Because he finally managed to find his way in it and gets some help with his homework. Not that I can really help, but he says that being in the library makes him want to study.

"To the library. I still need to make some research to get it done." I take my bag, that was right next to my chair and I'm about to leave, when I got really surprised…

"I'm coming with you." Dick said. I turned to face him, my mouth open… "What? Can I join one of my friends?" Friends? When have we become friends? The best _relation_ we had, was when he paid me to solve the whole rapper thing on the campus… And even then, it wasn't really fun.

"Really?" Logan took the word out of my mouth…

"Sure… Let's go blondie. See you later buddy, Wallace…" He said putting his arm around my shoulder and taking me out of the cafeteria… "We need to talk…" He said as soon as we were far enough from our _buddies_.

"I knew you weren't just joining me like that." Of course…

"Don't you dare break his heart again blondie! Every time you two put it back together, you dumb him and I got to pick up the pieces!" Dick is actually playing the big brother on me?

"Yeah, it's not like if I dumb him for a reason…" Like being raped, partly because of him, him sleeping with another one implicated in it, or him lying to me, or anything else…

"You have to think twice before you do anything know! And you know that the best thing to do is having Logan in your life, both your lives…" Wow, never picture Dick actually caring about someone…

"Okay…" What do you want to reply to that?

"Good, now that that's said, where is the library?"

I woke up with the feeling that I wanted to stay in bed today. But I had to go to my class today. And I do not want to miss criminology. I got up, took a breakfast, a shower and got dressed. With a black shirt, I managed to hide my showing belly. It's better that way.

"Good morning sunshine…" My dad said when he finally came out of his bedroom.

"Good morning dad…" I say putting my books in my bag. Backup, my dog, was sitting on the couch, looking at us.

"You haven't forgotten it right?" Forget what? I looked at the calendar on the fridge. Of course. My dad was going on holiday, for the week, with Alicia and Darrell. They went on a bounding trip…

"You're away for the week… Haven't forget about it…" Or, not too long.

"So, you take care of my grand-kid while I'm gone. Don't get yourself in any kind of trouble…" That's not going to be that easy. I attract trouble.

"Sure, I'm going to invite boys, sleep around, party all night long, and maybe even try crystal. I've always wanted to try it…" I joke.

"Good girl. So you've got my number, you can call me at any time." I know that. But he wouldn't be a good dad if he didn't say that, I guess.

"Sure, go, have fun. I'm sure Alicia is already waiting for you." He came near me, and took me in his arm. Like if his was leaving for a month…

"Dad, everything is going to be fine. Now go, before Alicia's kicks your butt." He kissed me on my forehead and left the apartment.

"I guess we have the apartment for the both of us this week Backup." I say, I don't really know why, before I leave for school.

"I heard you had a bun in the oven…" Weevil said when I walked out of my class. I don't know if he has been cleaning the floor or waiting for me to get out…

"I heard you hadn't got into any trouble, this week…" I don't know what's the most impressive of both.

"So it's true?" I choice the good shirt this morning, thanks Logan…

"If I tell you it is, what are you going to do about it?" I ask him quietly. I do not want the rest of my class to learn it yet. They'll see it soon enough.

"Really? Well, that I wasn't expected… Is it that rich boy, or that surfer one?" Why is that the first thing that comes in everyone's mind?

"Logan…" Somehow, I do not feel like turning it in a joke this time.

"Tell him that he doesn't take good care of that kid, I'll beat him up, I've been wanting to do it anyway… I miss it." He said as he punches an imaginary Logan. "After all, it's not the kids fault if you two can't seem to keep your hands of each other."

"Sure." Never going to say that…

"You'll not tell him will ya? Well, I guess I'll have to do it myself. Next time I see him." He added before going back to what he was doing before I got out of my class.

Since I had some time between two classes, I thought it would be a good idea to go visit Mac and Parker. I hadn't seen Parker since her birthday Party and hadn't seen Mac on the campus either. And to be honest, I hadn't really thought about what Parker would think about my _situation_.

"Veronica!" Mac said when she opened the door. "Good to see you…" by the sound of her voice, and her uncreative and traditional approach, Parker isn't taking things that well.

"Is Parker there?" I ask her.

"Yes she is, but she's not talking to me…" Not talking to her? Why?

"Why?" I ask her, but before she could answer, Parker opened the door even wider.

"Because she didn't tell me that my boyfriend had knocked up one of my closest friends…" She was mad. Who would blame her?

"Can we talk?" Mac went back inside, let herself fall on her bed and took her laptop.

"Five minutes… Outside." She said and I followed her out of the building. "So what do you want to say? It happened only that one time? You weren't planning on doing that. It just happened… Or maybe, you couldn't help it because you're still so madly in love with him! Or maybe you just wanted to have sex with someone, and Logan just happened to be around…" She's not going to let me talk, is she?

"It did only happen once, it was indeed not planned and I was meaning to tell you about it. But I couldn't find any good moment…" Actually I was avoiding you so I didn't have to tell you…

"And now he broke up with me. Not that I wanted to stay with him, but I wanted to be the one to break up!" I can't tell if she more angry against me or against Logan.

"Parker, I'm really sorry…" I wish there was a card for this situation. _I'm sorry I slept with your boyfriend and got pregnant, but I still love you… _

"I should have known better then to date Logan. It was pretty obvious that he was still in love with you. And the girl code! Dating a friend's ex, it's all against it. It's all my fault, I should have known better…" Her fault? How can this be her fault?

"How can this be your fault?" Okay, that's a twist in the conversation.

"If I hadn't dated him, maybe you too would have get back together and be happy about the baby. or better, maybe you would be getting married!" Sure, because that's what I want, to marry the guy that knocked me up…

"Don't go there! It's all my fault!" I can't let her take the blame for something she didn't do!

"Oh Veronica, will you forgive me?" How can she be mad against Mac, and not against me?

"I should be the one to ask YOU that!" How could the this go so wrong? She started to laugh, and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Oh God. This is so weird! Can we just forget about it?" It's not really a problem that I could forget…

"You know what I mean. I really want us to stay friends…" she said. I really don't get Parker. I did something wrong, but somehow, she thinks it's her fault, asks me for forgiveness and wants to stay friends.

"I love you do you know that!?" I say and she takes me in her arm.

"Veronica? Are you crying?" Damned! Those hormones!

"No I'm not.." I lied.

"Don't you dare cry, or I'll be crying too!" She said. I whipped of my tears with my hand.

We talked about some little stuff for an hour, before I found it in me to ask her what I wanted.

"Parker, Piz told me that you had asked him question about the sex tape situation…" I started.

"Oh, about that…" Yes, about that. Why would she ask that to him?

"Why?" As a detective, the first thing I would think is because of guilt. But I know Parker, she can't possibly be the one that did that.

"Oh, it's just, I heard something a few months ago…" I looked at her and encouraged her to continue. "A guy from my class, a hot one with a cute little ass and the most amazing eyes, every time I see him I can't keep myself from thinking that we would make a hot couple…"

"Parker, cut to the point please…" I ask her. I do not need to know what she was dreaming about with that guy.

"To the point, yes. Well, I heard him talking about that hot blond he saw on that sex tape, and how his friend know who did that to her… So I was wondering if maybe you had found that friend…" that's why she questioned Piz about it?

"Do you know that guy's name?" I ask her. Finally a good lead.

"I don't know his name… But I should be able to give it to you by the end of the week." She said.

"That'd be great! Thanks Parker…"

"Anything for a friend." I'm sure that the flirting she'll have to do won't be such a hard thing for her…

**And here is yet another chapter for the story. Two chapters in one day. I guess I just felt inspired. And I have something upcoming for the next chapter… So keep on reading, and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to thank everyone who added this story to his favorite or follows it, reviews it or just reads it! You guys are awesome!**

Thursday, one day before the last day of the week. My dad is going to be back home Tuesday, so I won't be home alone anymore. Not that it matters, I like to be home alone sometimes. I was walking out of my last class of the day, heading towards the park, where Mac and Logan were waiting for me. Mac was helping me out on a case of cyber bullying, and Logan had insisted to go with me at the doctor appointment. He really does everything to show he is in this with me. When I arrived at the park, Mac was sitting on the grass with her laptop on her knees, talking to Logan.

"There she is… We've been waiting for you." Mac said, knowing I couldn't be there sooner, since I was in class.

"I know right, what was I thinking, going to my classes and all? How stupid!" I joke and take a seat between them. "Do you have what I ask for?" I ask her right away.

"What? Not even a word for me?" Logan said, not wanting to be ignored.

"Weevil says hi…" I tell him, which was true, I had seen him this morning… But his exact word wasn't really _hi._

"I didn't say anything. Just talk the two of you…"

"So, I burned everything I could found on this CD. If you find that guy make him pay because he's really being a jerk… He constantly changes his name, and he's smart enough to change computers so the IP address wouldn't really help you. But he always uses one of the school computers." That really helps. And I'll make him pay. That guy has been bullying Deborah for a month now. Every time she opens her computer, she has got another email, or message on her Facebook page or any other page she uses. Calling her a bitch slutt, talking about what she's done that day, how hot she was looking in that little dress… A real freak.

"Thank you Mac, I really appreciate your help…"

"But you know it's not for free…" She helps me so many times, that I started to give her a piece of the money I get for the job.

"I know, you'll get your share as soon as I get paid." I tell her.

"I do not want to interrupt you girls, but if we do not want to be late, we should go Veronica…"

"yes, you two should go… Besides, I have someone I have to meet…" Mac said closing of her laptop.

"Let's go then. By Mac!" I said, Logan got up before me and helped me back on my two feet.

"Let me know as soon as you know!" She said as she was walking away.

"So, do we go with separate cars or what?" Logan asks as he takes my bag off my shoulders.

"I can hold my own bag you know, I'm pregnant not handicapped." I say to let him know I'm still the old me.

"So? Can I hold my girlfri… my friend's bag?" I'm just going to pretend I haven't heard that.

"Separate cars, I have to go back home afterwards and I don't feel like coming back to the campus first." I tell him.

"Okay, so I'll just be following you then."

"Miss Mars?" The nurse said when she came back into the waiting room.

"Yes!" Logan said as he got up. A punch of moms started to laugh as I got up.

"Someone is excited …" The nurse said with a smile. He putted his on my back and we both walked into the examination room. Logan waited in it while I got changed and when I came back into the room.

"So, today is the big day? I would have told you sooner, if you had come to your first appointment, but you came, that's the most important thing right." The doctor said. Well, if she had lowered her prices, I would have come sooner.

"I've been really busy." I defend myself. Logan was standing next to me, silently.

"Are you the father?" No, he's just here because he likes to go to the doctor with pregnant girls.

"The father? Yes, yes that should be me." He said, all stressed up.

"I see. Let's take a look at that baby now…" She said. "It's going to be a bit cold." After a few seconds, we could hear a loud _woof woof woof. _Logan's hand found mine within the seconds. "That's your baby's heartbeat." Heartbeat? I felt so warm inside and overwhelmed.

"His heartbeat?" Logan said, with sparks in his eyes.

"Actually, it would be hers…" Hers?! It's a girl? I'm having a little girl? We're having a girl? !

"A girl?" Logan asks in the same state as I was.

"Yes, it's a girl. See, this is a hand, …" I couldn't believe that what I was seeing on the screen, was actually growing in my stomach. "And this is your baby's head."

"I can't believe it!" I whispered.

"I'm going to leave you two for a moment. But everything seems fine to me." The doctor said and walked out of the room.

"It's a girl!" Logan repeated. "It's a mini you!"

"Not a mini-me. It's a mini us." I tell him looking at that screen.

"Thank you!" He then said. I wasn't expecting him to say that, at all.

"For what?" What could he possibly thanking me for?

"For letting me be a part of this…"

"Thank you, for wanting to be a part of it." I'm not sure how well I would have done it if I would have been alone.

After sending a message to all the people that needed to know. Logan followed me back home, to make sure I got home safe, before leaving to his apartment.

"Hey Backup!" I said when I got into the apartment. Backup was sitting next to the door, looking right at me. "Good dog…" I sad putting me bag on a chair before opening the fridge to get myself something to eat. There was some lasagna left and I heated it up. Since my dad wasn't home, I was going to eat in my bedroom, so I could eat and work at the same time. I went to my bedroom and turned on my computer. I took Mac's Cd out of my bag and printed everything I could. Tomorrow promised to be a big day for Lucie. Her bully was about to find out was he had been doing all this time… Once it was all on paper, I started to look at everything with all my attention. He called himself, T.R Raz… a punch of times… So I did some research on the internet. Turns out, I was right, it was one of Lucie's friend all along That bastard! I took my phone and dialed her number.

"Lucie? With Veronica… I think I know who' s bullying you, are you ready to start with the second part of the plan?" It certainly was the best part of it anyway.

"Really? Thank you Veronica! Yes, I'm so ready to kick that jerk's butt! See you tomorrow?" Oh, that's for sure.

"Of course! See you than, you know where." I said before hanging up. I putted all those papers in my bag. Tomorrow would be a big day. I went back to the kitchen to put my plate away and watch some TV with Backup. "So, what's on TV tonight?" I said taking a seat on the couch, Backup right next to me. The baby started to kick and I putted my hand on my stomach. Why does he always start to kick when I feel like having some rest? I choose myself a movie and started to watch it. When the end of the movie was near, I heard some noise outside my apartment. Probably just one of my neighbors coming back home. I stood up to get myself a glass of water, when suddenly, my window broke and a huge stone fell in my living room. I took the first thing I could find that I could use as a weapon, a knife. Backup had joined me and was barking out loud…"It's okay Backup…" I said trying to calm as well him done as myself. The knife in my hand I slowly walked to the front door, but nobody was outside. I closed the door, not that it would make any difference since that I hadn't a window anymore… The stone was still in my living room. I took it in my hand, it was kind of heavy, you can break any window with this one! I turned it in my hands, and found a note on it, written with a black marker.

"_If the bitch doesn't stop digging, the bitch will be paying…" _Suddenly, I felt like a thousand eyes were looking at me. I took Backup by his necklace and took him into my bedroom, which I closed. Who knows, he could come back… My cellphone was still on my desk. I quickly took it and dialed Wallace's number.

"I'm sorry but I can't answer, I'm unavailable for the moment, try later!" Great! No Logan. I can't call dad, he isn't in Neptune… Not knowing who else I could call, I called Logan…

"Veronica? Missed me already?" He joked when he answered. I wish it was just that.

"I wish it was that simple… Someone threw a stone at my window…" And threatened me at the same time…

"Don't move, I'll be right there!" He said and hung up immediately. Not knowing what else I could do, I took my Taser and backup and went back to the living room. The least I could do was to clean up a bit. Logan came at the apartment just ten minutes later… He probably burned some red lights…

"Are you okay?" He said through the window…

"I'm fine, but my window isn't!" My dad is going to be happy, I did say I was attracting trouble...

"You sure? The baby too?" Everyone is fine… Maybe I shouldn't have called him, if had known he would freak out like this…

"Yes, everyone is fine." The baby stopped moving, I guess he fell back asleep.

"Take a bag, some spare clothes and everything you could need, your sleeping at my place till your dad comes back home!" Really? I don't know what I was expecting when I called him, but certainly not that.

"I can't just go! What about Backup? And anyone can get inside now…" I said when I opened the door so he could get inside.

"I'll take care of the window, Backup can come with us, you go make your bag." He said, and by the tone of his voice, it was clear that there wasn't any place to argue. So I went back to my bedroom, took some clothes, my laptop and schoolbooks. When I came back in the living room, Logan had nailed some wood at the now broken window, so nobody could get inside anymore.

"Well, you work fast…" I say when I see it. He probably had taken it with him.

"Only when I need too." He replies with a smile. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, everything I need." I say adding some food for Backup in my bag. I can tell you, he was getting really heavy.

"Don't forget to leave a note for your dad…" Excellent idea. I took a piece of paper and pen. _Dad, sleeping with a friend, call me when you're back. _I wrote down on. I putted it on the fridge, my dad surely will find it there.

"I could stay here you know…" I say one more time. I do not want him to feel like he has to do this.

"Yeah sure, because I'm the kind of guy to leave his girlfrie… the mother of his baby behind when someone is threatening her!" He said, and took my bag.

"Okay, whatever you say. Let's go Backup!" I say taking my dog with me. Once out of the apartment, I closed the door and we walked towards his car. My bag in the back of his Car, Backup on the backseat.

"Let's go home." He said, like if he meant our home.

"I can take my own bag you know…" I said as the independent woman I am.

"You are carrying enough…" He said. Since my hands were empty, I figure he was talking about what was growing inside of me. He opened the door of his apartment. I only had been in it one time, for Parker's birthday party. Felt weird to come back, especially since it was empty.

"Yeah right, what are you going to say in 5 months…" It's only starting to show know…

"Exactly the same." He putted my bag down in the hall way. "So, want a visit?" He asks me. Sure why not? I nod while Backup already is walking around the house. "The kitchen, feel free to take whatever you want in it…" He said when we passed it. It was quiet a big kitchen for an apartment, but what did I expect? "the living room, but I think you've already seen it…" Sure, full of dancing people… "The dining room is attending to it." He said, pointing at the other side of it. "My bedroom, and two other bedrooms or at the end of the hall. And the bathroom is just there." He said just pointing them out. What a visit…

"It's nice. Better than a hotel room…" I tell him. "Go back to sleep…" I whisper when the baby start to move again.

"Back to sleep? When was I asleep exactly?" Logan asks as he plofs down on his couch.

"Not you, her…" She always starts to move when I'm about to rest…

"She's moving?" He said his eyes wide open. "May I?" He asks. Backup joined us in the room and found his place in a corner.

"Sure, why not…" I say taking a seat next to him. He carefully putted his one hand on my little belly, waiting for our little girl to move again.

"Felt that?" I say when she finally does…

"Did she do that?" yes, she did… I nod and put my hand right next to his. "Amazing…" He adds with sparks in his eyes, before putting his one hand on mine and crossing his fingers.

**Any idea of the person threatening Veronica? If you do, it will probably be wrong, since I still have to pick a person XD, or find out one. **

**I've added some more Logan-Veronica moments in this chapter, because most of you guys asked for it. So I hope you'll like this chapter, and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't let you wait too long…**

From all the things I could have forgotten, I had to forget to bring my pajamas… But Logan gave me one of his shirts, was actually weird. It was like we were back to months ago, before we broke up, before he dated Parker, before the baby…

"You can take my bedroom if you want, it's the most comfortable." Logan said. No way I was taking his bedroom I still have some proud.

"One of your guestrooms will do it… thanks again for the shirt." I tell him. It's a good thing I'm not that tall, at least his shirts can work as a dress… Kind of.

"You sure?" Yes I am.

"Just tell me which one please…" Not that it matters, but it's his apartment maybe he rather doesn't see me in one of them.

"Pick this one, it's the closest to mine…" He said opening the door. Wow, it's bigger than my bedroom, even if I add my bathroom.

"And you say that yours even more comfortable?" I can't even imagine what it looks like.

"Try the bed, you'll see." He said, like if it would make any difference. And I did. I tried the bed, and it was the best bed I had ever been on. Ten times better than the one of Logan's hotel room.

"Are you kidding me! I feel like I could stay in this bed for the rest of my life!" I tell him. Never been in a bed that good.

"Really? Move, give me a place… I've never tried it before." Who buys a bed without trying it out first?

"Not bad, but mine is still better…" He said putting his hand back on my belly. So he doesn't even ask anymore. Sure, he has to have the last word.

"Right, yours better, I get it…" I say almost asleep yet. This bed was so good…

"What do you think about Baylee?" He suddenly said, preventing me from falling asleep.

"What for?" Do I know any Baylees?

"For the baby…" Was he thinking about baby names?

"Really? You're thinking about baby names? Already?" Isn't it a bit soon? How should I know? It's not like if I know any pregnant woman or anything like that.

"Sure, we can't keep calling this little girl _it _or baby…" It's obvious I'm the one calling it _it_. See, I just did it again.

"Okay, we'll find her a name, but not Baylee." Baylee, is a nice name, but not for my baby.

"Did you have any idea?" If I had an idea? Nope, I hadn't thought about it yet.

"Nope, the only idea I have, is to sleeeeeeeep. I'm tired." Take 4 months of my age, and I would have kicked my own ass. Being tired, at ten o'clock!

"Oh, sure. Do you have any classes in the morning?" He asks me, his hand still on my belly.

"My first class is at 1 pm." O damned, I should have taken my own car, Logan isn't going to be able to bring me to my class.

"Perfect, I'll bring you. My first one is at 2pm." Coincidence?

"Thank you…" I say all sleepy with a low voice. Logan was about to leave the bed, but as soon as his hand had left my stomach, the baby had start to move again. "Oh no, I'm tired so you better stop moving so I can fall asleep!" I say to my own stomach… Probably something weird to see.

"What do you usually do to make her stop?" What do I do? Nothing… I haven't found anything that actually works yet.

"I haven't found anything that works with Claire, just trying it out, yet… Nope, not Claire." I thought I could at least try to give her a name. He putted his hand back on my belly, apparently, he did loved to feel her move.

"Just trying ?" Just trying… And he started to rub my stomach again. "I don't feel her move…" He said. Great, know she's stops? She must really like Logan.

"I think she likes you. Every time you but your hand on my stomach, she stops moving." Three times in one hour… So I'm probably right.

"You think?"

"Well, when I try to fall asleep with my hand on my stomach, she keeps on moving. And now, each time you putted yours on it, poof, nothing anymore… I guess you'll have to stay like that till I fall asleep…" I joked and silently laugh.

"No problem…I'm on daddy duty." What? I was kidding!

"You're kidding right? Because I certainly was…"

"Not kidding, I just want to help you out. You're not alone anymore, we are in this together and since the baby is inside of you, it's you I have to help." Yeah right… We'll see in a month.

"So you are planning on staying like that till I fall asleep?" I ask him, not sure what else I should understand.

"All night if I need to. Now close your eyes, and sleep."

"You're not the boss of me…" I say trying to seem mad. But I can't, to tired.

"Sure, kick me out of bed then…" He said, taking out his shoes, and shirt… Oh God… I just didn't answer. If he feels like doing that, and it makes me fall asleep, the better it is.

When I wake up, I wasn't in the position I fell asleep anymore. My head was on Logan's chest, along as right hand. Logan had crossed his fingers with my right hand while he was sleeping, and his other arm was around me. I actually felt good in this position. So I pretended to sleep, not wanting to wake him and not wanting to move. I probably fell back asleep, because what seemed a few seconds later, I heard Logan call me.

"Veronica?" He whispered, not moving a finger.

"Yes?" I whispered back…

"You're awake?" No, I talk in my sleep.

"No, I'm still sleeping…" I say sarcastically. Of course I'm awake. He strokes my back with his one free hand, but kept his other on in mine.

"I can see that… This bed is not too bad, maybe I could sleep in it another time…" And of course, that only if I'm in it… Or is he thinking about any other girl? It could be possible. After all, we're not dating…

"I'm sure you'll be able to find a girl on campus to sleep to accompany your night." I say keeping my eyes closed.

"Yeah, like if I would like any other girl…" We are not dating, just having a baby…

"How late is it?" I ask him, ignoring the rest.

"Nine O'clock… Want some breakfast?" Actually, I would rather not move. So should I be honest?

"Not yet…" So I haven't say no…

"Sure? Because I would like to talk to you about something…" Serious talk in the morning? Who is this guy and where is Logan?

"Breakfast it is than…" I say moving. But I would have got out of bed, if Logan had let go of my hand… "Can I have my hand back?" I'm wondering which one took the other one's hand during the night…

"You may…" He said, crossing his legs and looking at me. I'm not going to put clothes on in front of him.

"You do not think I'm going to get dressed in front of you right?" I say looking at him…

"A man can hope…"

"Well, a man can hope outside this room too…" I reply.

"Fine…

"So, what is it you wanted to talk me about?" I asked him after breakfast. Now that he was wearing clothes, it was a lot easier for me to think.

"It's about something you said last night…" What did I say last night that he possible would want to talk about? I encouraged him to continue. "You said you could stay in that bed for the rest of your life…" I vaguely remember saying something like that…

"So?" I don't see what he would want to talk about.

"You could…" What could I?

"What?" I'm lost here… I have no idea what he's talking about.

"You could stay here…" Where is that coming from?

"What? You're kidding right?" Must be joking… He can't possibly be serious.

"No. Just think about it. We are having a baby, we could raise her up in here, we could put her in one of the guestrooms." Live in his apartment.

"Yeah right, and all your rooms would be occupied." Don't get me wrong, this apartment is great. And normally, I would have loved to live here. But not in those circumstances. I do not want Logan to feel trapped. Or to feel trapped myself.

"They won't all be occupied… We could both use mine…" What? So he wants us to raise the baby in his apartment, together as a couple?

"You want us to date again?" I shouldn't have let him sleep in my room during the night.

"Why not?" I have at least one hundred arguments for that! "Just think about it! Whatever we seem to do, we always grow back together…"

"Yeah, well if that's true, we always find a way to break up too. And this time, would be even more important than the once before. This time, I have to think twice about my actions." I say, reminding me of what Dick had said to me during the week.

"Why wouldn't it work out this time?" Why would it work out this time? "Veronica, I love you, I've always love you and now we're having a baby together! I can't imagine doing that without being able to say us or we. I've never had a normal family, and now, I finally have the chance to have one! And not just any family. But the once I've been picturing myself with for some years now. And even when we were apart, it was you I was picturing me with." Okay, that's a good reason, but still. "We could start slow. Maybe just go on a date or two? Maybe hold each other's hand sometimes. At school, in the city, at home… take things slowly. We do not have to rush." He really seemed to have thought about it a lot. Someone didn't have much sleep during the night.

"You seem to have thought it through…" I say, not knowing what else I could add to that.

"I did."

"And you're completely sure that's what you want? Because, one week ago, you were still dating Parker… I do not just want you to do that because it's what you think is right or because of the baby… If you're going to do that, it's because you want to do it, because you FEEL it's right."

"I know it is." He adds, taking me hand over the table. "So?"

"We could take things slow. See where it leads us…" I finally agree. I can't deny that last night, I wasn't thinking the exact same thing…

"Really?" He was the one talking about it, and he seemed surprised that I actually take him on his words?

"Why? You do want this, do you?" I ask him, not sure about it anymore.

"Hell ya! So, I can call you my girlfriend again?" He asks me.

"I guess so… But I would like to talk to Parker, before we make things more official…" I already did her enough wrong…

"Everything you want… So about that date… Tonight?" Tonight? I would have said yes. If it wasn't for Wallace.

"Normally, I would have said yes, but Wallace asked me to go to that basketball game with him…"

"We could go to that game together?"

"Sure why not. But no coupleish actions before I talked to Parker…" She deserves to hear it from my mouth.

"Of course… We can keep it a secret, for a few hours… Secrets are exciting…" He says flirting with me.

"Sure. I think I'll see how Backup is doing…" I say, trying to get away of his look.

"No problem." He said, so I quickly stood up and went back to the living room. Backup was sitting on the couch whipping with his tale when he saw me.

"He's … Sleeping." I said when I noticed Logan was standing right behind me. He putted his one hand on my face and looked at me right into the eyes. His face, slowly getting closer to mine, before finally, his lips locked mine. Quickly, it turned into a passionate kiss. My hands landed in his hair as he took me up and went inside his bedroom. Once on his bed, I little alarm went on in my head. "Logan, Logan, stop…" I say out of breath…

"Why?" Why? Yes, why did I want him to stop?!

"Because, since last time, let's just say I gain some weight…" I'm not as thin as I use to be… He started to kiss me in the neck and unbutton my shirt. He looked at me from above with a huge smile.

"You're even more beautiful than I could remember." Just after that, we started to kiss again, but this time, I didn't ask him to stop.

**Logan and Veronica, back together… What do you think about that? Expecting it of course… In the next chapter I'll deal with the cyber bully and maybe even with Parker. I guess I'll see how far it goes…**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**One of you asked how I did to update that often. Well, it's quiet simple. I've got all those ideas in my head for this story, and once I start to write, I just do it, without thinking. So, I usually write one chapter a half each day… Sometimes even two. But, that's doesn't seem much to me. **

Logan dropped me of at school, after a few hours of let's just say, sport… He dropped me off not far from the building I had class in, and went to his own. I did my best to focus on what the teacher actually was saying. I took notes, and was thinking about what I was about to do next. I have to admit I was kind of relieved when the class finally came to his end. Lucie would be joining me in 30 minutes.

"Veronica? Can I talk to you for a minute…" The teacher said when I was about to leave the classroom. I walked towards the front of the class.

"Yes, Miss Clarion?" I hope she does not want to talk to me too long. Because I still have to finish this job.

"I've noticed some changed around you lately. And you seem less focused than usual." Me? Less focused? I've never been that focuses in my courses before! Maybe not today, but still..!

"I had something on my mind today." And that something being Logan, shirtless, kissing me, whispering sexy or nice words in my ear…

"Okay… Is that everything Miss Clarion? Because I actually have somewhere to go."

"Actually, that's not what I wanted to talk to you…" Okay, so what is it then…? "I think some of the students of this class are cheating. Nobody can go from an F to an A in just one week…" Sure, that's seems a good reason to think someone's cheating. And that someone can't be me.

"Okay…" Where is this leading to?

"I heard you were some kind of detective?" Some kind of? I am a detective!

"I am a detective…" Not working as it full time, but I do some jobs here and there.

"I thought maybe you could help me find out how she was cheating... So I can prove it and kick her out of my class." Who? Who does she thinks is cheating?

"Sure, I think I can make some free time for that. Who do you think is cheating?" If I don't have a name, it's going to be a lot harder to just prove it. But, I think she or he isn't going to be the only one to cheat.

"Madisson Sinclair…" No way!? Great, like if I wanted to be any near her. "Do you know her?" Yes, and I would have wish I didn't.

"Yes, I know her. We used to go to the same school." And we still do. "

"Well, that's going to make it easier…" Not at all.

"Sure. I'll do my best and I'll do some digging. But it can take some time. Can I go now?" I really have to go.

"Sure thank you veronica." And one job I won't be paid for… I walked outside the class and started my plan.

"Are you ready? This is going to be great." I ask to Lucie. We were waiting in the library, since I had a shift and because my plan was going about bringing Ty here. I had putted all his messages, with just some modification, around him, in his bag, on his bench, car, send some to his phone, computer and all the way to the library, where he was about to come.

"I sure am. That bastard will finally know what he's been doing to me. "Lucie was a strong woman. Even bullied, she hadn't let her mood or anything get down.

"Let the show begin…" I say as I see Ty approaching. Lucie immediately walked father away from me.

"Hey you! What's the meaning of all this?" Ty said approaching me. Not funny when it happens to you right?

"Good evening, how can I help you?" I say like I had done a thousand times before.

"What the hell is all this?" he say handing me a punch a papers. That? That's just a cookie of your own dough…

"You know what that is…" I say putting away some books. "Common Ty! Think… You've seen that already. In fact, you wrote it!" I tell him. That's Lucie's signal.

"Yes Ty, think…" Lucie said right behind Ty… "I remember you! You asked me out once…" Well, now we know why he did it…

"Yeah, and you stood me up at the restaurant!" Ty said angrily.

"My grandma had to go to the hospital! I excused myself afterwards and offered to go out another day, and that I would pay! But you never answered…" That bastard…

"Sorry to interrupt these words of love, but I need to say a word to Ty, before anyone decides to slap the other…" I say not wanting to hear anything more about why and what happened exactly. "If you ever feel like bullying anyone, ever again, let's just say, you're going to have a really bad time. Believe me. Ever heard about a promise from a Mars?" I only make promises I know I can keep.

"Mars? Like in Veronica Mars?" My reputation is building up I see…

"She sure is, I only work with the best, and you are certainly not the best…" Lucie said waving with her finger…

"Fine, I'll leave her alone… Happy?" I sure am. Both Lucie and I nod, and Ty leaves.

"Thank you Veronica! Oh, I can't believe it was that bastard… I'm not planning on dating any guy soon…" Maybe that's not the best thing to do."

"Just make sure that the next one is a good one…" I tell her. She hands me over an envelope with the cash for the job.

"Maybe, I guess I'll see…"

"Veronica Mars people!" Wallace said as he entered the library. My shift was almost done and we were going to go watch a basketball game, and Logan would join us. I still had to talk to Parker, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Isn't that Fennell? Wallace Fennell…" I say imitating James Bond… "The library is about to close people!" I say so the few students presents can pick their stuff and leave.

"I called at your apartment last night, you didn't answer…"Oh, I hadn't tell him…

"Yes, someone throw a brick into my window, and you hadn't answered when I called you … So I called Logan…" He was surprised, but who wouldn't be…

"You, called Logan?" He asked not believing his own ears. Yes I did, and afterwards, we did much more than just talk…

"Yeah, I figured that was the thing to do…"

"Oh, by the way… A girl?" Yes, a little girl. I had sent that message to everyone who was dying to know…

"Yes, you really jump between two conversations do you…" I wasn't done talking yet…

"Sure, you better take good care of her, because if you don't, her uncle is going to be really angry against you…" Her uncle? Well, it's on the good way. My dad is dating Alicia again, and I'm pretty sure he's thinking about buying her a ring… If it isn't done yet.

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story or do you rather talk about things that haven't happened yet." I tell him. A girl comes near the counter with a book. I checked him out so she could leave.

"Sure, talk woman."

"He offered me to stay at his apartment till my dad comes back home…" That's not all there is to tell.

"Well, he did well. I would offer you to stay in my dorm room, but with Piz… Not sure that's a good idea…" I'm one hundred percent sure it's not a good idea.

"Yeah, well now he has all those crazy idea's about raising the baby there together, and trying to be a couple and make things work out…" I say, even I kind of agree with it, I want to see how Wallace is going to take it.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea…" He reacts better than I did when he asked me.

"Really? It's not like if we broke up several times before…"

"Yeah, but now you'll make it work out. You have a good reason to make it work this time…" I guess that's going to be everyone's opinion..

"Keep that in mind, because he's coming to the game with us…" I said, just in time because my new – old boyfriend walked in the library, along with Dick and Mac. Still no Parker.

"And I thought we would spend some time together. Well, why not, the more the merrier hé."

"That was awesome! Have you seen that last shot?" Wallace said after the game.

"I don't really get basketball. It's just a punch of boys running after a ball…" Mac said. It's a good thing that Wallace didn't hear her.

"Don't say that in front of him…" I whisper in her ear. Logan had been a good boy during the evening. He hadn't tried to take my hand, kiss me, nor does anything that could make anyone think we were a couple. Not even Wallace, I hadn't told him I was in fact back with Logan.

"Yeah, the game was not that bad. I've seen better…" Dick said, manifesting himself. All the games where Wallace plays in are better, but he gave up basketball for engineering, so we wouldn't see him play for a while.

"Anyone care to go get a drink?" Wallace proposed. I would die for a drink, but not going to happen…

"I'm in!" I say, forgetting that my ride had to agree in it before. Well, I guess he'll just have to.

"Excellent idea…" Mac said and as well Dick and Logan found it a good idea.

"Maybe we could ask Parker to join us?" I really needed to talk to her. One glimpse from Logan told me he knew why I wanted her to come. I'm wonder what he was thinking about seeing Parker again, and I felt bad for being with him… It's going to take me a while before I stop thinking about both of them.

"You sure you want to see his ex-girlfriend? The one he cheated on, with you?" Dick said being a real, well, being a dick.

"Really Dick?" Logan said as he stopped walking.

"Fine, I haven't said anything. Sure called the other blond one, but it's going to be four girls against tree boys…" Four girls?

"I think you need to take math classes… Because you surely can't count…" I told him.

"Yeah right, Parker, Mac, you and the one inside you, makes four of them…" So he knows? Well, I haven't texted him about that, I do not even have him in my cellphone. "What? Is it a secret? I'm not allowed to know what my best friend is going to have to raise?" I guess he's allowed to know.

"I told him… He wanted to know." Logan said looking at me. Please Parker, I hope you're going to come, fast…

"You can tell anyone you want.." Maybe I shouldn't have said that? Well, in about 5 months, it's not going to be a secret for anyone anymore so

"Parker is coming." Mac said. She probably had texted her while we were speaking.

"So, are we getting that drink or not?" Wallace asked. And we all left for a bar.

"I think I should hit on that guy…" Parker said when the boys left to get ourselves drinks. She's talking about others guys, should make things easier right? Well, not that much.

"Parker, before you go and start your flirting trip. I would like to ask you something…" Mac, noticed it was important so she left, pretending to have to go the bathroom.

"Sure, you know you can tell me anything… Do you think he and I would make a cute couple?" She said pointing out a tall chocolate brown guy. Well, he was cute, and Parker could date anyone and would still look cute.

"It's about Logan…" She got serious. I would have rather want her to keep talking about that guy…

"I think you know him way better than me Veronica…" Know him better? Maybe, but I do know him longer than her.

"Yeah, I can't deny that… But I've known since high school…" That's so not important right now. I looked at the guys, they almost had everyone's drinks. When Logan says I was talking to Parker alone, he silently nodded at me. I hope he'll understand to take his time…

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about, about Logan?" She asks me.

"You're over him right?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"Totally. He's all yours. You know what? You two should date again!" She said, but somehow, I wasn't sure she meant that.

"Date? With Logan?" I try, like if that wasn't what I was about to talk to her.

"Yeah, after all, you're having a baby together. And it's not like you didn't slept with him recently…" What? How does she knows about that? "You wouldn't be pregnant otherwise!" Oh, that's what she talks about.

"Well, he kind of asked if maybe we shouldn't try one again…" I started. She smiled, but I still got that weird feeling about it. " And I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"You should say yes, and talking about guys, they're coming back, and I'm going to go check on my chocolate colored God…" She said leaving toward her new crush.

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow. I've to bake my mother's birthday cake, and it's the first cake I'm going to bake, but I'm quite good at making cupcakes…**

**Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like I told you guys in the previous chapter, I have no idea if I'm going to be able to update tomorrow… So I figured I'd my best to update another one...**

Parker gave me the name of that guy who knows someone that should have made the sex tape… So, I'd finally have something to move on with… Not much later, she left with the guy she was flirting with. Mac and Dick left at the same time, after a few drinks. Dick really had had a few too much… So Mac brought him back home, along with Wallace. He didn't want her to walk around on the campus late. Not that there is anything we should worry about. After all, Mercer is behind the bars. Logan was glad to hear that Parker was okay with us, but I still wasn't sure about it. She flirted with that guy a little bit too fast. That night, Logan took me in his bedroom, _to try out _his bed, he says… And that's what we did, just try out, sleep nothing else.

"Good morning…" Logan said when he entered the kitchen. I was sitting around the table, with a bowl of cereal in front of me.

"How come you're awake that soon?" I couldn't sleep anymore, it's just as simple as that.

"I don't know, wasn't tired anymore I guess…"

"I could have found you something to get tired of…" I'm sure he could have found something… "And my I add, that you look really good in that shirt…" Of course he had to say that, since he bought that shirt for me.

"And by that you mean not too fat?" I think I should stop calling myself fat, because it's only going to be bigger and bigger, and because well I am not fat, but pregnant.

"You're not fat, but carrying life. It's not the same thing. And you're always beautiful." He says putting a kiss on my forehead. For a second, I felt like if we were an old couple, arguing about what to eat for breakfast, before we would go visit our kids and grand-children.

"Carrying life? Can't you just say pregnant?" I ask him.

"I do not feel like that word is the best one to describe the fact that you're carrying our baby inside of you." I have to admit, that's really sweet.

"Our baby?" One week ago, it was still my baby. Not that I'm not happy or anything… It's just, it feels kind of good to hear him say that.

"Our baby. And just keep in mind that every time your belly grows, it's because she's getting bigger…" Yeah, yeah. It's sounds good like that, but still, it's my body that gains weight.

"So, you'll still think I'm pretty when I'm about to pop out this … life…"

"Why, I love when you're saying sexy things to me woman." Woman? Now he's talking like Wallace!

"So, what are your plans for the day?" I ask him…

"Well, Dick wanted to come by to play games… But that was before you got here. I'd be perfectly happy to stay in my bedroom with my girlfriend, all weekend…" I'm pretty sure he would not only be happy, but would love that.

"As much as I love that idea, I can't. I have to take Backup out, find a guy that's calling himself _Fast and famous, _spy on Madison Sinclair and finish a book before next week." Well, I guess I have a big weekend in front of me.

"And why exactly do you have to spy on Madison?" He asks, making himself a cup of coffee and toasting some bread. "Want some coffee?" Coffee? I'd love too, but I'm not allowed to drink more than one cup a day, so I only drink decaf.

"No thank you, coffee is bad… Just like eggs, mayo, raw meat, salad and a punch of other things…" Sometimes, being pregnant isn't a piece of cake.

"Really? Maybe I should write that down…" I laughed.

"Don't bother." It's not like if it's really important. I'm a big woman, I can take care of that.

"How do you know all that?" He asks taking the chair in front of me.

"The internet? And my dad bought me some books, but I think that's Alicia's idea." And she's been a huge help for me too. Especially during the first months. She's the one that asked me if maybe I wasn't pregnant, after I had puked in her toilets for like two times… My dad and she wanted our two families to be together for lunch… Nobody is ever going to forget that day anymore.

"Do you think I could borrow them?" Logan, reading books about pregnancies? That's something I never even imagined happening.

"Really? You want to read those books? About pregnancies? In real life?" I say half joking.

"I want to know what's going to happen to you, so I can be prepared to help you…" He said. I was going to add something sarcastic, when someone pushed on the doorbell.

"Trina? What are you doing here?" Logan said from the hallway. Trina? Logan's sister? What's she doing here? Last time I saw her, she was playing in the Aaron Echolls story, and was living in New york… After a lot of talking she managed to play herself in it. I never even saw that movie. Not wanting to see my best friend dying on screen.

"Why? Can't I come visit my little brother?" She said, and I hear her walking closer to the kitchen. Should I get out of it? Manifest myself. I decided that it was the best thing to do…

"Well, maybe next time you could call. I'm not alone…" I stopped right before I could get out of the kitchen. Why did I felt like if he didn't want Trine to know I'm here? "Veronica's here too." I really should stop being paranoid.

"Veronica? You two are back together then? Good, I didn't like that blond one you were dating…" She said walking towards the kitchen. When I got out, Trina was just a few steps away from me. "Veronica! Good to see you!" She says taking me in her arms.

"Good to see you to Trina. How's Mary doing?" I ask her. Since she had found out that the lunch room lady, from Neptune High, was actually her birth mother, she had learned to sign and had kept contact with her.

"She's doing fine. She asks about you sometimes, I think she likes you…" She adds. "Oh, coffee!" And that's how I know Trina.

"Feel free to serve yourself a cup." Logan said putting his arms around me.

"So, how come you two are back together?" She asks opening every closet to find a cup. I wish there was a more romantic story to tell then just, I fell pregnant, and four months later we figured we should give it one more chance…

"Let's just say destiny is not easy to run from…" Logan said. Sounds more romantic than what I was about to say.

"Oh, so it's not because you knocked her up?" I puffed and started to laugh. Trina had said it on such a way, I could only start to laugh. "By the way Veronica, you look stunning. That pregnancy really fits you." She added.

"Thank you Trina." I said when I managed to stop laughing.

"How far are you?" She asks and sits on a chair. I took a chair myself before starting the story. Logan putted his hand in his hair, not feeling to comfortable being half naked in front of his sister…

"I'm going to get a shower…" He says and let me with his sister.

"Four months." I say to answer Trina's question.

"Wasn't Logan with that blond silly one four months ago?" Yes, he was… Not really proud about that.

"Actually, he was…"

"So Logan's right, destiny is not easy to run from. Especially for you two apparently." That's sure.

"I guess he is…"

"Four months? Do you know the sex of the baby yet?"

"It's a girl." I say putting my hands on my belly.

"A little girl? I'm sure Logan's happy about that." Because he wouldn't have been happy if it was a boy? "You know, he never really had luck, with his mom, dad and I have to admit, I haven't been a great sister either. I'm happy he has you. You always managed to take the best out of him." Not so sure about that.

"Why do you think a girl make him so happy?" I ask her.

"Well, since he never really bounded with our that, I think there is the possibility he thinks that he wouldn't be a great dad to a boy either." That's so untrue. I'm sure he would have been a great dad to a boy too. But, he isn't really a dad yet.

"I'm sure he would have been great with a boy too." I could imagine him trying to learn how to surf to a little boy.

"Of course…"

I had to leave Trina alone with Logan. Well, not really had. Trina is a really sweet girl, but after some time, I can't stand being around her anymore. So I took Backup out on a field trip, searching for _Fast and famous_. But, when I finally managed to found one of his friends, turned out he wasn't on the campus this weekend. So I went to my next job, spying no Madison Sinclair… her life was really not interesting at all. All she did was texting, watch TV, shop. For a few moments I wondered if Mac would have been like her, if she hadn't been switched at birth. No, I don't think Mac would have turned out bitchy. Since nothing was showing anything that could lead to her cheating, and I got tired to wait in the car that long… I drove away. I was about to go pick up some things at home, when I saw Parker, on the side of the road.

"Want a ride?" I ask her slowing down the car.

"Great… like if things couldn't get worse…" I heard her whisper. Or at least, I think that's what she said. "Sure, thanks Veronica…"

"So, where do I bring you?" I ask her. Everything is better than going back to Logan's apartment.

"Back to campus." And suddenly, the temperature seemed to have get colder in the car.

"Where are my manners, Backup Parker, Parker Backup…" I say joking.

"I didn't know you had a dog." She said stroking Backup's head.

"Backup and I have a long history together." I tell her when I start the car and drive towards campus.

"So, thanks for the information on _Fast and famous_…" I say, because awkward silences aren't really for me.

"No problem."

"Parker? Is something wrong?" I ask her right away. I had felt her being weird since I talk to her about Logan.

"No of course not. Remember that guy from the bar? I just get out of his house…" Something sure is wrong. Parker isn't the one to sleep with a guy right away, not after that night at the campus.

"Really? Parker, you know you can talk to me right?" something is wrong, I can tell it.

"Talk to you? Sure I know…"

"Spill it Parker." I'm not going to stay in the car knowing that she's angry about something.

"Veronica… just let it go." So there is indeed a problem. "You really want to know?" I nodded, figuring that if I started to talk, she wouldn't tell me. "Well, what do you expect Veronica? You had sex with Logan, are pregnant and you two are back together! I know I shouldn't have dated him in the first place, but still! You're pregnant, I can deal with that, it's an accident. But does that really mean you have to get back with him? And you dare ask me if it's okay for me? What do you expect me to say? That I'm not okay with it! In fact I'm not! One week ago, he was my boyfriend! And I was madly in love with him, and then my birthday party and poof, everything is gone. Once again, no happy ending for me!" I guess she has a lot on her heart right now.

"I'm sorry…" What else do you want me to say? I did my best to hold my tears… I would have never cried in front of any one, but those damn hormones make it really hard for me!

"You're sorry!? Oh, that should make everything better for me right?"

"What else do you want me to say? I can't undo it! And you said you were okay with it, … You took everything so well… If only you had said anything to me, I would have done something about it!"

"Do you want to hear something funny?" I would really like to hear something funny right now.

"Fast and famous, has never say anything about your sex tape." That's not funny, at all.

"Why would you lie to me?"

"Well, you knew I had a crush on Piz, and you still dated him, and then I started to date Logan. But nothing I did seemed to be good enough for him… He was still in love with you! Every single guy I was into, was into you Veronica Mars." I sense this isn't going to go somewhere I like… "I only had to go talk to Wallace and put a little camera in his room… You did the rest for me… I thought that if Logan saw you in bed with another, he would forget all about you…" She did what? Parker is the origin of the sex tape? How could she do something like that to me? I stopped the car instantly.

"Get out of this car, right now…" I say trying to keep as calm as I could.

"My pleasure!" and as soon as she walked out I drove away.

**Turns out Parker did it… I had planned to do that for a few chapters now… I figured nobody would have thought she could have done it!**

**Don't forget to review this chapter, because I'm dying to read them! **


	9. Chapter 9

**After some time, I can finally update Chapter 9. My mom's birthday party is over so I can put some time in my writing. **

How could Parker have done something like that to me? I guess she's the person who threw a stone in my window too… Who else could have possibly not wanted me to dig deeper in this. How could she?! I was so angry about it that I had to stop the car. Far enough from where I let her out of course. She was supposed to be my friend, I hadn't done her anything back then. Absolutely nothing. How can it be my fault she fell in love with two guys that had a crush on me? And I'm sure it's all in her head… Logan isn't the type to love two girls at the same time, I think. Once I was calmed down, I started the car and drove back to the apartment, I couldn't drive back at home knowing what one of my closest friends had done there to me.

Backup got inside the Logan's apartment before me, not knowing what had happened during our trip.

"Trina went out shopping. She's has to let herself seen she said." Logan said when he saw me walk in. I wanted to answer, but the only thing I could think about, was Parker. And now, Parker and Logan. I walked straight towards my bedroom and took my laptop. I putted in on bed as he turned on. "Veronica?" Logan said knocking on the door… Apparently, storming inside the apartment, straight to the bedroom, seems to mean that you're angry or that something bad happened, which is the case. I didn't answer, and instead I started to look at all the pictures I had of Parker on my laptop. How could the girl I saw in them, hate me that much that she puts a camera in my then boyfriends bedroom to have a sex tape of us and put it on the internet? "Okay, I'm coming in now…" Logan said opening the door. Not sure that's a good idea. "Are you okay?" I'm I okay? Not at all! My friend betrayed me! Now the whole world can see me with Piz, just because she was jealous! "Something happened? Of course something happened… want to tell me about it?" I don't feel like talking at all?! I feel like punching someone… I feel like having revenge…

"Honestly? I don't feel like talking to anyone… I feel like killing someone, or better torturing someone…" I've seen so much during my years at my dad's office, I'm sure I should be able to kill Parker without anyone finding out.

"Sure? It's not about the baby is it?" Why does everything has to be about the baby? Okay, that's not fair. He's just worrying.

"The baby's just fine!" I say a bit too harsh. My tone didn't seem to do much wrong, since Logan only walked closer to me and took a seat on the bed, where he could see what I was looking at on my laptop.

"Is it about Parker?" What a detective skills!

"You remember that sex tape that landed on the net? The one you punched Piz for?" He nodded, not like if there were many sex tapes of me on the internet… "Well apparently, your ex-girlfriend was so jealous about me that she putted a sex tape in Wallace's and Piz room so she could put it on the net. And that only to show you that I had move on!" He looked at me with his big brown eyes, mouth open.

"Parker did what?"

"Oh, and she's also the one who threw a stone in my window and threatened me. Nice friend he?!" Pointing out the laptop. I'm glad I did what I did with Logan four months ago! She didn't deserve anything more than that… And she deserve much more! She's going to deserve what she's going to get… I wouldn't want to be Parker, not right now. Nobody wants to have me on his or her back.

"No way, she couldn't have done something like that!" So now I'm lying? Sure, because sweet little Parker is a too good a person to do that! "After all she went through, she would have never done that…"

"Oh because being raped makes an angel out of you?! I didn't noticed, I don't have a hallo above my head do I? You know what, I'm going to check outside maybe it only appears when I'm standing in the sun." I say now storming outside of the room. Logan followed me, probably trying to calm me down or to make up for what he had say. Either way, I was listening to him. I saw red. I took my car keys and walked outside the apartment, got into my car and walked away. Logan did try to calm me down, but it didn't work.

Since I wasn't in the mood for anything, I went to the campus, hoping I would find Wallace. I got parker and went to his dorm, no one was there. Why does everything has to go bad today? I walked back to my car, calmed down. I should have stayed in the dorm or at the apartment, none of this would have happened. When I walked back to my car, I let my car keys fall on the ground. It was already getting dark outside, and when I saw the lights coming towards me, it was already too late. When I got hit, I felt myself role over the car, before I was unconscious.

"Omg, omg, omg! What have I done!" I heard someone say around me, it was a girl's voice. Every single place of my body was hurting. I couldn't see anything normally, I only saw blur and color. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I tried to answer, but as soon as I opened my mouth, I felt like if I was going to be unconscious again.

"What happened?" Another voice said.

"I didn't saw her! I wasn't expecting anyone to be on the road! Omg, what should I do?" What should you do? Maybe call 911!? Sounds like a pretty good idea to me. I tried to move me right arm, but it hurt way too much.

"I'm calling 911!" Finally someone with brains…" Suddenly my phone started to ring, first thing I thought about? I felt like if I was completely broken, and wonder how come my phone wasn't.

"Take her phone!" The guy said, as he was calling 911.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to take your phone, try to stay calm, don't move we're calling 911." Don't move, easy one.

"No, I'm not Veronica… I, I, I. She got in an accident…" The girl said as she answered my phone. "We are Hearst, university. We're calling 911 right now." And then she hung up.

"The ambulance is coming." The guy said after a few seconds.

"I just got on the phone with one of her friends, Parker, she's coming." Parker? My friend? I wanted to move again, but I felt like falling unconscious again. So I did the only thing I could. Something that I thought was important.

"I… I'm… pregnant..." I whispered. I guess it was loud enough because the I heard the girl start to cry.

"OMG! I ran into a pregnant woman!" And I can't tell what happened next, because I fell unconscious.

I had the weirdest dream. Parker betrayed me, I let Logan down and got hit by a car… Can't be true right? Parker would have never done something like that to me. She's my friend… So why do I feel like I've been hit like a car? I wanted to move my arm, but I noticed it was heavier than usual. So, I opened my eyes. I definitely wasn't in my room.

"Where the hell am I?" I whisper, like if it could change anything.

"Do not move Veronica…" A familiar voice said somewhere around me. "You're at the hospital…" Wallace added while his head appeared above me. Hospital? So it wasn't a dream… I started to panic. I was in an accident! What about the baby?

"Have I… lost…" I couldn't say it…

"I don't know, they only want to talk to family. Logan is with him now…" Logan is not family… At least, not legally. "He pretended to be your husband, if any one asked, you got married one week ago, in Las Vegas, by Elvis Presley." That sure sounds like Logan. I wanted to put my right hand on my belly, like I've been doing a lot lately, but I noticed it was in a plaster. Great, now I won't be able to take decent pictures anymore.

"My dad?" I'm sure someone has called him… He is the person to call in case of accidents… Even if the doctors seem to think I've got a husband now.

"He's trying to take a flight earlier…" No,no, no…

"Call him, tell him to stay there, I'm going to be fine." What a lie is that, I'm going to be fine… That is only if everything is fine… With everyone.

"You sure? My mom and Darrell also want to be here for you…"

"Call them… Tell them to enjoy the rest of their holiday, as much as they still can." I whispered. I wanted him to get out of the room too. I wanted to be alone, just a few seconds… He nodded and left the room so he could call. I moved my other hand, happy they weren't both broken, to my belly. Hoping I wasn't doing it for nothing, that there was still life inside there.

"Veronica?" Someone said, standing in the door opening.

"What do you want?" I say putting as much anger as I could in my voice. Not easy, when you're feeling that bad… Parker walked inside my room.

"How are you?" Really?

"What do you think?! Do I seem to be fine?!" I whispered.

"What are you doing here? Get out, now!" Logan said when he saw Parker. "Veronica!" And now he noticed my eyes where open. He almost ran to me, pushing Parker aside en took my hand in his.

"I'm going, but I just one to know one thing… Is everything okay with her?" Parker asked. I wanted to know the answer to that question too…

"It's your fault if she's in here, so you don't deserve to know. Now get out before I call the security." I would have felt some petty, for anyone but her right now. She walked out of the room, looking one last time at me.

"I'm really sorry Veronica. I never wanted any of this." She said before leaving.

"Logan?" I said when he putted his front head on mine. He looked at me and putted one of his hands on mine. Understanding what I wanted to know, he finally spoke.

"The baby is fine. The doctors said you were very lucky. But you have to stay in bed for a while, to be sure you don't lose her." Oh god, the baby is fine! She's fine! A few tears managed to find their way out of my eyes.

"She's fine! I didn't lose her?!" I could barely believe that! Being hit by a car, and not losing the baby. It's a little miracle. "I'm so sorry Logan!" I added crying now. "I shouldn't have left the apartment! I should have stood with you, talk to you, not let my anger takes over…" I started to mumble.

"Calm down Veronica… Calm down." He said stroking my hair and kissing me on my forehead. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything, okay." Sure, that's what he's trying to make me think. It's not like if he could just tell me _hey, you almost killed my baby because you were too stubborn to listen to me!_ That would be mean, especially since I'm in a hospital bed.

"I'm the most stupid person on the planet…" I whispered.

"You're the smartest girl I know!" what's means much, since he knows many, many girls. "You're just stubborn. I guess we both have to learn how to relate on the other." When did he become so smart?

"So, baby is fine… I guess I've got a broken arm. What else?"

"Actually, it's not broken. It's almost broken, like the doctors said, you were really lucky… They putted you a plaster just to be sure you wouldn't move it to much for a few weeks." Not broken? I guess I can count myself as one of the luckiest girl on the world. "But you do have two broken ribs…" That was to be expected.

"That was to be expected…" You can't just get hit by a car and have absolutely nothing…

"I guess it was.." Logan said smiling. I wanted to laugh, but as soon as I did, my chest hurt.

"Aauwtch. Laughing, not good…" I whisper.

"oooh, Veronica. Even in here you try to make jokes…" What do you want, can't change me.

"So, you're my husband?" I finally asked.

"I had to find something! Wallace got here before me and they wouldn't tell anything to him, and he's the closest thing you've got to family, next to your dad…" That's sure. "So, it told them I was the baby's father, but since I couldn't prove that, I told them we just got married and that you couldn't wear a ring because you're fingers we're swollen." Well, Logan sure is a good liar. It was getting harder to keep my eyes open…

"Where is Wallace? He should have been back yet…" Can't take that long to tell my dad not to come back to Neptune…

"I have no idea…" Logan answered.

"Where's my phone?" I say doing my best to move…

"Don't move… Why do you need your phone?" Logan asked me.

"I have to text my dad… I'm sure he's worrying way too much… I need to let him know everything is okay."

"I can do that. Just don't move. Try to sleep, get some rest." But when I closed my eyes, I saw those car lights coming near me, and I felt myself fly over the car…

"Logan? Don't leave me, please…" I told him before he could leave the room.

"I'm not going anywhere." He says and laid down on bed right next to me before he took me in his arms.

**I couldn't update sooner, put I did my best to finish this chapter before the end of the weekend! I hope you'll all like this one, and that I'll read your reviews tomorrow! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten people!**

The doctors wanted to keep me for the night, to make sure I was alright. Both Wallace and Logan we're glad about that, me? Not so much… But I get why they wanted that. And a good night of sleep can't do me much wrong. They let me out in the morning and I went back to the apartment. They wanted to give me some pain killers, but I didn't want to drug the baby... And I've known worse. I was more than happy when I got back at Logan's apartment. Trina was still there, she had slept in the other bedroom.

"Omg Veronica! You look terrible!" She said like I didn't know that. Of course I look terrible, you don't get in a car accident everyday…

"Omg Trina! Really, she just got in a car accident and you can't find anything else to say?" Logan said as soon as those words had passed his sister's lips. I look around the apartment, and noticed something missing.

"Oooooh noo! Where is Backup? He was with me yesterday! Please tell me he didn't stay in the car!" Poor dog!

"Don't worry, he is… Well, let's just say he isn't far from your car…" Where is my dog? I looked at him and lift my eyebrow up.

"Logan, the woman wants to know where her dog is…" Trina wasn't a big fan of big hairy things.

"Veronica needs to rest, not to worry Trina…" He said like a was something fragile that could broke at any time.

"I need to know where my dog is!" I say. I can't stand people who talk about me like if I wasn't there.

"I guess you can't always have what you want…" He answered. Because he thinks that is going to be enough?

"Trina? Can you give me a ride to campus?" I say. If he doesn't want to tell me where Backup is, I'm going to find out by myself.

"He's with Mac." With Mac? That's means he's with Parker!

"What? Backup is in Mac and Parker's room? She threw a stone in my window and you trust her with my dog!" Keep calm, I had enough stress.

"Mac isn't going to let anything happen to him." Sure, he's with Mac. Mac is my friend, she wouldn't let Parker do anything to Backup.

"Right, Mac." I say.

"So, I'm going out, take care of my niece you people!" Trina says taking her purse.

"Are you coming back are do I have to wait for a Christmas card?" Logan asks his sister putting his arm around me, like he was trying to protect me from the entire world.

"I love you too little brother… I'll be back round dinner, which I'll bring… Want something special?" Dinner?

"You'll bring dinner? You'll pay for it?" Logan asks her.

"I do have money little brother, you do remember I'm in a movie…" That sure will have brought her up some money.

"Fine, so, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Logan asks me…

"Why do I get to choose? Trina should take something she wants…" It's her money, she get to choose. I would offer to pay my part, but I'm pretty sure they'll both give me that look…

"Pizza?" Trina said. Pizza? That'd be perfect! "Any preference?"

"Cheese! A lot of cheese!" I say.

"Cheese? It's a good thing you're pregnant, because that sure is a calorific bomb."

Wallace brought me back my car in the afternoon. He wanted to stay, but I could tell he hadn't enough time to do small talks, beside Piz took him up to bring him back to the campus. I was in the living room then, I was hoping he'd have brought me Backup back. But he had no idea he was with Parker. When Logan saw I was getting stressed up, he offered to go get Backup. But not trusting Parker, I insisted to go with him. I was resting if I just was sitting in the car… My head was aching but I didn't want to say that to Logan. He was already thinking I should spend the rest of the day, week, month probably even year in bed… He hadn't any other choice, so he took me back to campus.

"stay inside the car Veronica… I'll be right back with Backup." He said. He walked out of the car, and felt the need to lock me up inside. Like if I couldn't unlock it from the inside. I was listening to the radio for like five minutes, when I saw Madison Sinclair arrive at the campus. She wasn't staying on the campus, so what was she doing here? I wanted to walk outside the car to follow her, but I saw Logan arriving with Backup… I kept an eye on Madison till Logan got near the car.

"I need you to do something for me!" I say as soon as he can hear me. Backup was so happy to see me that he almost jumped inside the car, and to land on me. It's a good thing Logan opened the door before he could.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"You have to follow Madison Sinclair and tell me what she's doing and who she's seeing…" If we don't go faster I'm going to lose her out of sight.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Now go, please… I promise I'll tell you later!" I say and point Madison out. She's almost inside one of the buildings. He nods and runs toward Madison.

He came back after one hour. He had been texting me all along to keep me up to date, and I hadn't left the car.

"I'm happy to see you're still in the car…"

"I promised I would." I keep my promises. "So, where is she now?" I ask him. She didn't came back to her car, so she's still somewhere on campus.

"She went into a room, and I'm pretty sure it's not to study…" I think I know what she's doing in there.

"So did it help or did I just follow her for nothing?" Once you did much more than just following her… I really should stop thinking like that about him. We're starting over right?

"Well, I think I know how she's cheating…"

"That's why I spied on her? Because she's cheating?" He makes it sound like something dum…

"One of my teacher asked me to prove she was cheating in her class…"

"Okay, I have no idea why she wants to know that, I'm pretty sure one third of your class is cheating…" I know that, but if I can prove Madison did something wrong, I'll. It's not like if I carry her in my heart or anything.

"Are you? Cheating?" And with that, I didn't mean on me.

"I did, but not recently." Not recently? So knowing him, maybe he was just one week ago.

"And how would you cheat?" I asked him as he started the car.

"Right now? I think it's better if I show you. Let's get home."

Backup was happy to be back at the apartment. Logan insisted on laying myself down on bed before he would show me how he would cheat. And, since I was feeling tired, I did. Not to make him happy, but because I knew it was the best thing to do.

"That's how I would do it." He said giving me a bottle of water.

"What I'm I supposed to do with that?" I ask him. I'm not thirsty, and didn't ask for anything.

"Look at the etiquette." He told me. Backup joined us in the room and jumped on bed right next to me. Looking at the etiquette, I couldn't find anything. It seemed to me to be a normal etiquette. But, when I looked at the ingredients, I saw it.

"Everything you need to know is on it! I'm sure you'll have a good grade for your economy class…" I tell him.

"That's not mine, its Dick's. He forgets it two weeks ago." Dick's? Sure.

"Do you think that's how Madison's does it?"

"Well, she sure has the money to do so." That's how that guy managed to have one of the best grades in my criminology class! I knew he couldn't have had such a grade just by studying.

"Do you know where to get these?"

"I have no idea."

Trina came back with two pizza's just in time. We all ate in the kitchen, talked and laughed. Trina was trying to make us promise to call our girl like her.

"I'm not naming her like you!" Logan said again, I totally agree with that.

"Why not?" I'm sure he has a thousands of reasons for that.

"Trina, don't you think it could cause some problems if we called her after you? We would never know about which one of you the others would be talking about. Besides, you're pretty unique..." I hope she would take that the right way.

"I agree with Veronica."

"You would agree with her even if she wanted to call the baby after one of those bikers!" that's not true.

"You don't know me well sis."

"What about your mother? You could call her after her." Trina said to me. Lianne? No way.

"Because she was such a good mother to me… Best mom of the year, a drunk woman who left with my college money…" That's so a no.

"Why not after Lynn?" She than said. I would understand if Logan wanted to call our little girl after his mom. Lynn is a pretty name, I would be okay for that. Logan looked at me for a second before answering.

"No, I want her to be stronger than my mom. She couldn't find it herself to leave dad and take us with her." Well, he was a murderer… Some people would be scared for less.

"What about Lilly?" Lilly? I would have loved that, but she was Logan's first love.

"Duncan called his girl like that…" I say before Logan could say anything. "What if he ever comes back?"

"Right… Do we know where he is?" Yes.

"No, nobody knows." Logan took my hand, knowing I probably did.

"What about that other girl… The one that died in the bus?" Meg?

"I don't like that name." Logan said. Thank you! I don't feel like being reminded Meg every time I look at my daughter.

"You guys are going to have a bad time searching for a name…" Trina added taking another piece of pizza.

**I know this chapter isn't as long as the previous one. But I had to go back to school yesterday and I haven't found enough time to update. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll soon start school again, and I won't be able to update as often as I do know. So let's try to update as much as I can before I've got to go!**

Tuesday, my dad is coming home in a few hours. I figured it would be a good thing to go back home and see if everything was still there… Logan was at school, and I was authorized to leave bed a couple of hours a day. In one week I won't be on bed rest anymore. Leaving Backup at Logan's I took my car and drove towards my own apartment. Trina was still in bed, she said an actress needs to have more sleep than other people because she has to look good at any time. I drove home like if I had done it the entire week, parked my car and walked upstairs. Nothing in the apartment had change. Everything was still there, expect for the wooden plank Logan had nailed instead of the window. Now, there was a brand new window. I'm sure I'll have to thank Logan for that. I was happy to be back at home, but I felt like something was missing. I walked over to my bedroom, and find the little pairs of shoes Logan had given to me not that long ago. So tiny, it's hard to believe that anyone can wear those.

"Home sweet home…" I said for myself.

"Veronica?" I heard someone say in the living room. Dad?! He isn't supposed to be here before at least four more hours!

"Dad?" I say as I can't believe my own ears… I walk back to the living room to find him in the door opening

"It's me…" He said putting his baggage on the ground.

"You weren't supposed to be home before four more hours!" I tell him, like if it would change anything about the fact that he was here already.

"Our flight got here earlier… Why? Aren't you happy to see your old father?"

"Of course I am. It's just, I'm going to have to cancel that party I had planned in like one hour… Those buys are going to be so disappointed." I joke.

"Too bad I didn't got the chance to kick them out…" He played along with me. He took me in his arm, happy to see me. I did my best to not let him see that my chest was hurting. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of problems while I was gone?" He asks me looking at my arm.

"I know, but you know how problems always seem to find me." I tell him. That sure is.

"So I'll have to lock you up in a tower and protect it with a dragon. Talking about dragon's where is Backup?"

"After an incident, Logan didn't think it was a good idea to be alone in here and he prepared his guestroom for Backup and I. He's still over there." Not to mention the accident is a broken window.

"Anything to do with this?" My dad asks, picking up some glass from the ground.

"Maybe… But don't worry, it's all good." He looked at me septic.

"You slept over at Logan's?" He said. Well, he wasn't septic about what I thought.

"It's not like if can't deny the fact that he wants to be a part of your grand-daughters life…" I say. Not to mention that we started to date again.

"Really? You were doing a pretty good job before you told him. But I'll keep an eye on him. To make sure he doesn't do anything stupid…" Like what? Sleep with me? Sorry, been there done that.

"It's not like if he could get me pregnant are anything…" I joke.

"So, daughter? That's great news Veronica!"

"I guess, but I'm sure you would have rather wanted a grand-son…" He always felt like the guy that wanted to play baseball with his son. But, he got me. Not that he isn't happy about that! After all, I'm the perfect child!

"You kidding? That doesn't matter to me, girl or boy. It's you who has to be happy with it." I'd have been happy with a boy too. I was looking at my dad, when I noticed something on his finger.

"Dad? What's that on your finger?" I ask him. He tried to hide it with his other hand, but I took it and looked at it. "Did you just got married?!" No way! He couldn't have married Alicia without inviting Wallace and me to the wedding! He didn't even talk about an engagement or anything!

"Tada…" He said moving his ten fingers like if he had put up a show.

"No way! And you didn't even told me about it?!" It's not like if he had to be afraid of my reaction. I like Alicia! A lot.

"We figured you had enough on your mind right now… And it kind of happens quickly." Quickly? To quickly too give me a call?

"Really? Like if anything could have prevented me to be at your wedding!" I have to admit, I'm really disappointed right now… Not being at his wedding, it's not fair. "You know what, let me make some thee and you'll have to tell me everything!" I have to know how it happened!

Apparently, Darrell said something like maybe it was time to all life together and that if my dad wanted to marry his mom, he would be okay with it… So they did. Thank you Darrell, a lot.

"Alicia is probably telling Wallace right now…"

"Do we get to have superposed beds and sleep in the same room?" I joke again. I can't believe they did that without us.

"So, not mad against your old father I hope?"

"Not too mad… But you couldn't have waited to come back in Neptune and do it with Wallace and me?"

"Like I said, it happen quiet quickly." He adds.

"I think I'm going to go check on Wallace, to make sure he didn't suffer from a heart attack…" I tell my dad.

"Oh, Veronica… I need to tell you something else before." Great… Not sure I want to know.

"What is it?"

"You know, Alicia and I are both working, and since I'm sheriff, we figured it would be a good thing to buy a house together…" Living together? Sure, I guess that's what happens when you get married.

"I figured that would happen." Not that soon, but still.

"We've found one…" What! Already!

"I think you've watched fast and furious a bit too much dad…" Everything is going so fast right now.

"We're moving in next week…" What!

"Okay, I'm going out, I need some fresh air." I tell him. Before he could add anything, I walked out of the apartment, took my car and drove towards the university.

"What are you doing here?" Wallace asks when I knock in his door.

"Have you seen your mom yet?" I ask him entering it and sitting on his desk chair.

"Yes, little stepsister, I saw her…" he said and takes a seat on his bed.

"And she told you about the house?"

"Yeah, don't you think it's a bit soon? And they didn't even wait to be back here to get married!" He said, outraged.

"I know! How could they have done something that big without us!" Your fathers wedding, it's something big you know!"

"Right! And now a house! I guess we'll have to move everything out of the apartment before next week… And you're not exactly in state to do so…" What! I hadn't even thought about that yet!

"Great, now I'm kicked out of my house too."

"You can still ask for a room on the campus… Not sure they still have free ones though." Sure, and in about five months, I'll give birth to a little girl while living on campus? Logan did offered one of his room for the baby, but I didn't thought I would have to take him on his offer. You know what? It would be even better if I could take my own apartment. I just have to find a way to do more jobs… Or to get paid more to be able to take care of both of us. "I'm pretty sure they'll have a room for us in their _new house_."

"Of course, but don't you think they deserve a bit more privacy? Besides, I don't see myself raising a baby while living under their roof." My own apartment it's gonna be then.

"You could still go life with Logan… You told me he asked you to move in..."

"Not in those words… He said it would be a good thing to raise the baby there. Not that I should move in. Besides, who says I want to move in with him?"

"Aren't you two back together? Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing for you two to life together."

"Maybe it would be a good thing to find my own apartment." I add.

"Sure, with what money?"

"I've got some jobs…"I defend myself.

" Enough to provide too both of you?" Probably not.

"Don't you have to go to class or anything?" I ask him, hoping that would change subject.

"Actually I do. You can stay here if you want too." He said, taking his bag.

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to take Backup and go back home. Boy, I dying to be able to finally do what I want all day long, and not to have to rest half of the day."

"Veronica?" Logan said as I walked towards my car. He was walking towards me with Dick, and to my surprise, with Mac.

"It's me…" I say hoping not to sound to frustrated. I'll be happy to walk around here without my plaster.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't baby mommy here supposed to be on bed rest for the week?" Dick asks Logan.

"I'm along to walk, if I don't do too much…" I immediately add.

"Something wrong Veronica? You seem frustrated…" Mac asks me. It couldn't help but think about Parker when I saw her.

"Nothing, just my dad that got married and decided to move in with his new wife next week in his brand new house…" I say knowing that I wasn't hiding my feelings at all.

"They got married? Cool!" Mac said. That's all she got to say…?

"So that means you're moving it with my boy here?" Dick asks.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon? They just started to date again…" Mac said to defend me.

"They're having a baby, it's not like they won't have to raise it together or anything. Besides, it's a good thing for them to life under the same roof…

"Don't you think they should decide that themselves?" I looked at Logan and started to laugh along with him.

"You two seem like an old couple…" He says. I saw something appear on Mac's face… NO WAY!

"That I wasn't expecting…" I say as I stop laughing.

"What?" Both Dick and Logan say together.

"They're dating!" I exclaim.

"No way? Dick and Mac?!" Logan adds, looking at them. "Are you?" Of course they are!

"Actually…" Dick says.

"When did that happen?" I'm pretty sure Mac deserve way better than Dick. She hasn't been the luckiest person when it comes to boys. But, if she feels like dating Dick, it's not my choice to make.

"Not that long ago…" Mac said, taking Dick's hand in hers.

"I'd be happy to stay here with all of you guys really… But I have somewhere else I want to be, like everywhere but here… Besides, I think you two have business to discuss. Right guys? In the meantime, take care…" Dick said, leaving with Mac.

**I know, there wasn't much LoVe in this chapter. But I can't always write about them… But I still hope you guys are going to enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooo, Chapter 12 people… I hope you didn't got tired of me yet!**

Since Logan hasn't any more courses today, I followed him back at his apartment. Trina wasn't in it, I wondered for a few seconds where she could be.

"Sooo, when are Alicia and your dad moving in together?" Logan asks me putting his key on a table next to the door.

"Next week…" I told him as I stroke Backup behind his ears before I went to the kitchen to get myself a class of water.

"Have you seen the house yet?" Nope, he just got back and let that bomb explode.

" I pretty much run off when he told me he was moving out." I should say we, but I haven't had the time to put that in my mind yet. I do that a lot, run away when something becomes too overwhelming.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Talk? I'm not really much of a talker.

"Maybe you could just hold me in your arms?" I say turning around to face him. He walked towards me and he did. Wrapped in his arms, I put my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

"Feel better?" He whispers, stroking my back. Just a little bit better.

"I'd feel much better when they'll take that stupid thing of my arm…" I say mostly to change subject.

"Just wait for a couple more weeks, and then they'll take it off." I know that.

"Yeah, well try to take pictures with this thing!" My arm is heavier now…

"Pictures?"

"I have to work remember…" We do not all have the chance to be born in a rich family. Well, I think I have been luckier than Logan with mine, at least I still have one of my parents, and he isn't a murdered nor has suicidal thoughts.

"You wouldn't have …" If what?

"Feel free to finish your sentence…" I say, still in his arms. I couldn't find it in myself to let go of him.

"Maybe you should move in here, you wouldn't have to work…" I'm not like one of those women that take benefit of their companion.

"Sure, like if I could be like that." Besides, even if I didn't do anything, I don't think I could just do nothing… And I did try to stop my detective jobs, and even more people came to ask me for help.

"Maybe you could just think about moving in then?" I know he would bring that up… Thanks Dick. "Just think about it veronica, your father is going to move out, and it would be easier for both of is if I'm next to you during your pregnancy… That way I could try to help you, and once the baby is here, we wouldn't have to raise her up in different places…"

"Oh, and what is it you could possibly do for me to make this easier?" I ask him, finally letting go of him.

"Well, I can rub your belly when you want to fall asleep and the baby starts kicking…" Yeah, that's a good point. "And I could go get you some ice cream in the middle of the night if you felt like having some…"

"Pizza, I'm more into pizza right now…" I tell him, like if it actually matter.

"So? What do you think? You could move in here? Of if you don't like it here, we could found another place… You can stay in the guestroom if you want, or take my room if you want and don't want to be in the same room as I am." He really has thought it all troughs.

"What if we get into a fight?"

"Well, we just have to make up in bed then…" He jokes. "It wouldn't be our first fight… We will get through it. But our best foot first."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" I'm pretty sure he didn't find that up in just one hour.

"Pretty much one week…" So since I told him…

"You wouldn't have said that if I wasn't pregnant…" I could help but say.

"Maybe not that soon. But I'm pretty sure that we'd have end up together anyway. Maybe not this month, or this year, but we would have ended up together." He said. He has always been better with words than I was.

"I think I'll just have to go take my stuff and bring it here…" I say, lifting up my shoulders for a few seconds. Logan looked at me and smiled before he kissed me, pretty soon we moved from the kitchen to his bedroom.

"Dad?" I ask as I entered the apartment.

"Bedroom!" He yells. Backup almost run towards my dad, happy to see him back. I walked towards his bedroom and found him between boxes. He obviously had started to pack already.

"Veronica! I'm happy to see you!" Alicia said. I didn't know she was there.

"Congratulations for the wedding!" I told her as she took me in her arms.

"You're dad told me you were a bit upset about it…"

"Not really upset, just surprised. But I knew it was coming. I just wasn't thinking it would be so soon." I said.

"Why don't you go show her the house?" My father asked to his new wife.

"Sure. I think you'll like your room there. Darrell and Wallace are going to share a room, since Wallace is on campus and you could stay with us. You have a few on the garden from your bedroom and …"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk… I'm not moving in with you." My turn to let a bomb explode.

"And my I know where you're going to stay?" My dad asks as he leaves his boxes to face me.

"Logan asked me to move in with him… And I said yes." Judging by the look on his face, he wasn't expecting that.

"Is that some kind of payback?" He asks me. Sure, because I'm the kind of girl that moves in with a guy just to get revenge at her dad.

"Not at all. It's just, you two are starting your life together know and I thought it would be a good idea to you know, spread my wings and fly…"

"You know I'm all for that, but you do not have to move in with Logan…" He continued.

"Veronica… I know it's none of my business, but is that what you want? What you really want?" Alicia asks me. Well, I guess it's kind of her business now…

"I think it's what I want. And it's a good thing. How many times have you both told me that I should tell him about the baby… Well I did, and we started to date again and well, it's the right thing to do." I don't have to justify myself.

"You should think about it some more…" My dad continued. I looked at Alicia, and I could tell she understood.

"Keith, let her spread her wings. It's not like if she wants to life on the other side of the planet or anything. She's not going to be far away…" She said putting on hand on his shoulder.

"When are you moving in with him?" He finally asks me.

"As soon as I can. He'll help me pack tomorrow… So, w ant some help with all of these boxes?"

"No way, you are going to rest… Wallace said you weren't supposed to be up for more than like 2 or 3 hours. So go rest!" Alicia said, already acting like if she thought as me as a full member or her family.

"You heard the woman Veronica… You have to take care of my grand-daughter!" My dad added.

"Well, she kind of is her grand-daughter too know…" I say, because well, Alicia was awesome.

"Yes Keith!" Alicia said proud about what I just said and I went to bed.

Darrell was the one to show both Wallace and I around the house. He had visited it with his mom earlier in the day and he was really excited about it. His mom had authorized him to skip school for one day so he could help the move in the house. I can't tell if he was more excited about moving into a new home are the fact that now, he had a dog. Because it's not like if I could take Backup with me… Not because of Logan, he was okay with it, but because of my dad. He didn't want to let the dog go. He could barely accept to let me go. The room that I would have had was the nicest one of the house. It was also the biggest one. They probably had thought that I could have put a baby bed in it… Or they just wanted me to feel good in this new home.

"And where am I supposed to sleep when I' m not on campus?" Wallace asked after a while.

"In my bedroom, or maybe you'll sleep in Veronica's… since she's not living with us anymore… Why aren't you living with us?" Darrell asks.

"Because I' m going to life with my boyfriend…" I simply tell him. Feels weird. I've always been only child, and now I have like two brothers, and a new mom… Not that she would ever replace my mom, but she was going to be ten time better than mine that for sure… But I don't know much mom's that are worse than mine.

"You know, the guy that put a bun in her oven…" Wallace said smiling at me.

"Do you have an oven?" Darrell asked me not understanding.

"Thanks Wallace, a lot!" I say. "So, I have to go to class now. I let you tell him what it means!" I say to Wallace. He shouldn't have said that!

When I walked out of class, I was kind of pissed… Why? Because Parker was waiting for me outside the building.

"Can we talk?" She said when I passed by her.

"What do you want to talk about? About how you tried to ruin my life because of jealousy?" I said. "See, there something I can't understand. After everything I did for you, I almost got raped because I wanted to help you turn that page of your life, and still, you found it in you to do that…" I say. "Normally, you would have to watch your back now… But, I'm trying to be a better person…" I can't say to my little girl she can't do something and then do it myself.

"I lied…" She said when I walked away. I instantly stopped.

"What did you say?"

"I lied okay… It wasn't me." Why would she tell me that it was indeed her if it wasn't?!

"And why would you have done something like that?"

"I was angry! You seem to have everything you want, including the guy I was currently dating… And you were so sweet with me and everything… I just wanted to, I don't know. I wasn't even thinking!"

"Oh, because that's such a great idea! I got in a car accident because of you!" I wouldn't have left the apartment if she hadn't made my furious… "So, you didn't throw a stone in my window?"

"What? I would never throw something at your window… I don't even know where you live" She said… "And I'm really sorry about everything…"

"If it wasn't you, who was it?"

"I don't know…"

"And that story about that guy that had heard something about the tape, was it true?"

"Yes, it is." She say happy to be able to do something for me. "Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?"

"I don't know Parker. Honestly, I don't know…" I know we should be even… I slept with her boyfriend and she just lied to me. But such a lie… you can't just forget.

"I understand… I hope we'll be able to be friends again at some point."

"I have to go back to the apartment, Logan is waiting for me to pack." I said feeling like taking some distance.

**So it wasn't Parker after all… I know, I'm playing with you guys… But I couldn't let Parker take the blame for that! I've got some plans for her and she can't be the bad guy in those…**


	13. Chapter 13

**After some time waiting, chapter 13 is finally here! **

I can tell what's true or false anymore. Parker pretends she lied. True or false? Parker was just jealous? True or false? Did I told her Logan was about to help me? True, did I lie? True. I have absolutely no idea… Maybe it's because of those damn hormones! I went back to my (old) apartment. I needed to pack the rest of my stuff before going back to Logan's. When I arrived, it was already empty. Dad had packed everything he wanted to take with him, and I only had to pack my own stuff. I had a few boxes waiting in my room, but I felt like taking a shower first, if dad hadn't take one and we still had some hot water. That's something I'm not going to miss, at Logan's there's always hot water. Lucky me, there was still hot water. I didn't look at the clock. I was feeling good under the water, and I forget my problems for some time. Little mini me, was apparently sleeping because she wasn't kicking. Maybe she got tired of hearing everyone talk to me… I wish.

Once the water got cold, I got out of the shower, put on a sweat pant and a shirt and go to my bedroom.

3 hours later, my whole life was packed in boxes. Nothing could prove I ever lived in this apartment. I was about to take all my boxes to my car, when Wallace arrived to help me, he took all of the heavy boxes, on purpose? I have no idea.

"So, what do you think about the new family house?" He asks me when he loads the last box into my car.

"Well, it's nice I guess." What else could I say? It's my dad's new place, while I lived my whole life in that little apartment along with him.

"You don't like it either? I can't believe my mom and your dad are living together…" My neither.

"Yeah, now you're my brother from another mother…" I say trying to take one of those weird voices…

"Don't ever say that again…" He said looking at me…

"Common bro! I'm your sista now…" I continue, enjoying it.

"Okay, if you don't stop right now, I'm leaving…"

"Fine… So, want to be in the apartment a last time? I think my dad hands the keys over in two days…"

"No, to me it wasn't really the apartment that mattered, but the people in it."

"Oooh, thanks bro…" I say one last time.

"Okay, that's it! Bye Veronica!" He says and leaves. Just like old times.

"What? You can't carry those boxes Veronica!" Logan says as I walk into the apartment.

"Why?" I ask him standing in the door opening, still with the box. He walks towards me and take it out of my hand.

"You know why…" Because I'm pregnant? That's not a reason…

"It's not like if I'm carrying a box full of books, there are only clothes in it…" I should have taken the one with the books…

"You have to rest, …"

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped…" Besides, I'm carrying the box mostly with my plaster.

"Yeah, maybe that's true… But still, I'm going to carry those, why don't you go to the living room and sit on the couch?" It's not like if I loaded the car… Or actually, Wallace did.

"Do you think you're a caveman or something like that? You do remember who I am right?" I'm an independent girl, pregnant or not, I can take care of myself.

"Yes… Well, you did your half, let me do mine…" He said. That's better… At least I don't feel like he's thinking that I can't do anything by myself.

"Fine. But I'm not going to sit on the couch… You'll find me in the kitchen." I feel less like a helpless woman like this. I served myself some apple juice. Logan was bringing the boxes to his own bedroom… What the hell?

"I thought I was sleeping in the guestroom?" I yell.

"Why? Do you want me to bring them to the guestroom?" Yes, actually I do. "You know damn well you'll finish in mine…" Damn well? Who knows what I want?

"You know, with my hormones, nobody can know what I want…"

"Just remember you sleep way better with me." That's true.

"Sure man… I'm going to clean up the cave now." I joke.

"Woman, poor me a glass of tequila…" He says closing the door since he brought in the last box.

"No way, I can't drink it, I don't serve it…" Besides, there is no tequila in here.

"You know how to please a man…" He jokes. "Boxes are in the bedroom… Want to unpack now or do you feel like something else?"

"I've visited a house, see Parker, and pack the rest of the day, don't feel like unpacking right now…"

"You saw Parker?" He doesn't carry her in his heart right now.

"Apparently, she lied about the whole tape stuff." Why do I tell him that? I have no idea…

"Do you believe her?"

"I wouldn't believe my own father if he told me I was wearing to different shoes…"

"Want to talk?" Talk? I feel like if we are an old couple.

"I'm not really into the talking thing today… I feel like punching someone…" If only I could.

"Want to play games? I have one where you can kill people online… And hearing them yell at you in the microphone is just great…" Killing people online?

"Sure… But don't get mad if I kill you…"

"Who's VMars2.0?!" Someone asked on the other side of the micro. I had just killed that guy with a bullet in his head.

"Told you it would be fun." Logan says as he tries to shot a guy down.

"You just got killed by a girl!" I yell at the TV.

"Someone is enjoying herself." Logan says. "On your left!"

"Damned… ! Ha, got ya!" He says when another guy ends up dead.

"Really? That bitch just killed me!" Monster_kill said.

"Watch your words, that's my girl!" Logan said and I started to laugh.

"Watch out guys, loverboy and his lady can't stand our language…"

"yeah, well his lady just killed you, again!" I had no idea playing video games could be so much fun. After killing some of those guys a few more times, I ended up bored. They were so predictable.

"I'm going to sleep now… I'm tired." I say. Besides, I have to go back to class tomorrow. Better be fresh.

"I'll be there in a sec…" He said. I put the remote on table, stretch and walk towards my bedroom.

"That's not your room anymore…" Logan yells from the living room.

"Right, I forgot." And head towards his bedroom. It was way bigger than the guestroom, and his bed was huge… I took of my clothes and put on a shirt, that's way too large for me. As soon as I got on that bed, my baby girl woke up.

"No way! Now it's time to sleep, not to be awake." I whisper.

Two hours later, I was still awake and alone in bed. Logan was still feeling like shooting at people and his daughter was throwing a party in my belly. I got out of bed, I was going to fall asleep right now.

"Logan?" I say hoping he would hear me from the living.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it when you say you wanted to do everything you could to make it easier?" Now it's time to see if he was telling the truth.

"Sure, she's kicking?"

"yes…" I heard something from the living room, and just five seconds later, he was in the bedroom, taking his shirt off. I went back on bed and he took me in his arms and instantly started to stroke my belly. "Thank you…" I say and put my head on his chest.

"It's the least I can do."

"That's not true, you could have stay in the living room play games…"

"true, but you're here."

"I am." He says. Baby girl wasn't partying inside me anymore.

"And it work…"

"I'm so boring that I can already put her into sleep…"

"That has nothing to do with being bored." I say, but it would have been better, if I didn't fell asleep.

I left Logan in bed to go to my class. Today I wanted to find out more about Parker's big friend… As soon as my class was over, I head towards his dorm. This time, I got lucky.

"Fast and famous?" I ask when a guy opens the door.

"Jared, its Jared… How can I help you?" He asks me, in a flirty way.

"Have any good sex tapes?" I ask him right away.

"I knew I know you from somewhere… You seem less heavy on tape…"

"I'm pregnant dumb ass…"

"From that guy on the tape?" I'm going to look so easy if I tell him no.

"None of your business. So, apparently you know something more about who I have to thank for this tape?"

"And why should I tell you? If you take your shirt off, we could make a deal…" I'm going to be sick. "I don't care about you expecting a baby… We could spend some time together…"

"I've got a Taser in my bag… And I feel like using it."

"Fine, I don't know his name, but I've heard a guy talking about how he framed a blond girl and her boyfriend… He has a tattoo on his forearm. I remember thinking it was weird… a red eye…"

"Where have you seen him?"

"I've just seen him around park, on campus. I was making out with a girl behind a tree." Classy…

"Anything else you could tell me?"

"He has a weird accent…" An accent and a tattoo, we'll see where it leads me. "So, do I have to be afraid?"

"Only if you're lying… Are you?"

"I wouldn't dare lie to a pregnant woman with a Taser… Even if she's sexy… I've always liked blond once."

"This one isn't going to end up in your bed…" I say and walk away.

"Veronica!" Mac says as she walks towards me.

"Where is your boyfriend?" I ask her. I can't believe she's dating Dick.

"He's at his class… I think." I know a way she could know that for sure…

"So, how did that happen?" I have to know. How did a person like Mac, ended up with someone like Dick…

"Well, let's just say, when you left after Parker's birthday party… I didn't. He offered me a ride home, we talked. Turns out he's funny…" Funny? Dick is funny? I wasn't expecting that…

"Dick is funny? Who knew?"

"So, Parker told me she talked to you?" We are going down to Parker?

"Yes, she did… What did she told you?"

"She said she lied about something important… And that she hoped you'll be able to forgive her."

"Have you any idea about what you're talking?" I ask her. Mac looked at me, waiting for me to tell her. "She lied about making the sex tape, you know the one with Piz and me. She said she was the one to do it, that's how I got mad and ended up being hit by a car, and now, she says she didn't do anything…"

"That, I didn't know. We haven't really talked much since the accident. I knew you were mad at her, for good reasons, but I didn't know why…" We took a seat on a bench.

"I know. Did you know my dad got married to Alicia? And moved out of the apartment to go live with her in a big new house?" I was having a hard time to get over it…

"No way?! What about you? Are you living with them? And Wallace?"

"Actually, I moved in with Logan…" Not sure what she's going to think about that.

"That's a good thing! You're forming a little family now…" And I know how important family is for her. I helped her found her real family.

"Not really. We're just us, for now. We're not a family."

"He's your baby's father, baby is inside of you, you are a family, if you want it or not."

**Soooo, what do you think about this chapters guys? Have any suggestions about what you would like to see happening in this story? I can't guarantee you it will end up in my story, but who knows? Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all of the good reviews and private messages you send me!**

Dad wanted to have us for diner, his entire new and old family. Alicia had called me early in the morning, to see if I could make it tonight. That was something I could expect from her. But what I didn't expect was for both her and dad to ask me to bring Logan. I have no idea when they started to see him as family… My dad invited him for diner once, when we were dating, before I got pregnant and moved in with him. It was horrible, for me. I just hung the phone up when Logan walked out of the bathroom.

"So, Alicia called…" I told him to introduce the subject.

"You're new stepmom?" Stepmom? That's just weird. Its one thing that my dad and Wallace's mom were dating, but now they're married and living under the same roof.

"Wallace's mother…" I tell him. When I hear stepmom I immediately think about Cinderella and her stepmom… Alicia is nothing like that, but still.

"And, are you planning on telling me why you felt like telling me that?" I'm coming to that point.

"She wants her family to come over for dinner."

"That's nice, when are you supposed to go there?" He isn't going to make it easier.

"About that… They kind of let me understand that um… you're… a part of the family…" I'm pretty sure it's Alicia's idea. My dad doesn't carry Logan in his heart.

"Oh. Really? You're dad and Alicia wants _me_ to come over for dinner? After I knocked you up?" Knocked me up… That's something every pregnant woman wants to hear from her boyfriend… How romantic is that.

"You know what. Forget about it." I say trying not to be angry or touched in any way about it. I say, taking y cellphone and my bag. "I'm going out, trying to forget who_ knocked me up_." I say as I open the door and slam it.

What to do when you're trying to forget about something, someone, an event? For me, it would be dive into work. But to do so, you need to have a case. And expect from mine, I don't have any. So I drove to the beach. The weather could have been better, but nothing that a good sweater can't help out with.

I took my bag and stepped out of my car to find myself a little piece of peace near the water. It wasn't hard to find, since there was almost no one on the beach. I lay down in the sand and took out my cellphone to put on some music. Knocked me up… He said it like if it was such a bad thing. Knocked me up… I didn't ask him to be a part of this, he wanted it. If he really felt like it, he wouldn't say knocked up, would he? He would say something like, I don't know, anything else but that! Like, like, like, they really want to invite the father of your unplanned baby? Much better. My phone went off, Logan was calling.

"What do you want Echolls?" I say trying to sounds like if I joked.

"Where are you?"

"On earth… you know, that big blue planet where we all live on…" How sarcastic.

"Where are you? If you tell me I could come over and we could talk…" Talk about what? How he knocked me up?

"Why? You can't guess?"

"So, I said something stupid… Maybe you could tell me what so I could apologize…" Tell you what? Really? Make your neurons works Echolls!

"Maybe if you keep repeating that conversation in your head, you'll find what you did…" I really felt like hanging up. But I can't do that, we said we'd try to do our best.

"I'm sorry Veronica…" You don't even know why!

"Sorry for what?"

"For whatever I did to make you mad."

"So you still don't know what you did?" I asked him.

"Something to make you angry…" That's something we all know.

"You said knocked up Logan… Knocked up! I ask you to come over to dinner with my new rebuild family, they think of you as family, and all you find to say is that you're not sure they want to eat with the guy who knocked me up…" Not even your girlfriend, or anything. No, just the girl who knocked me up.

"Oh, right. I said that…" You sure did. "I didn't really mean it that way…" Didn't really meant it … He doesn't seem really sure about that.

"bye Logan." I say hanging up.

Since it was getting too cold to stay at the beach, I drove back to Neptune. Not to Logan's apartment, but to the university. I had a shift to do at the library.

"Mars, Mars, Mars… What is my blond girl doing here?" Dick said when he walked in… Great, like if I needed him to make my day worse.

"What do you want Dick? Unlike you, I'm working in here and I doubt you're looking for a book. And if you're looking for Mac, she's not here." I should try to better my mood.

"Woow, someone has a hormonal problem today…" Sure, that's going to make it feel better.

"What do you want?" I try. Try to be direct to him, maybe he'll understand it.

"My friend is looking for you… apparently he said something stupid." You think?

"So? What does that has to do with you?" Please, just leave. "I have to work, so be quick." Sure, like if there were so many people in here… Expect for that one redheaded girl in the corner, it's empty in here.

"You know Logan right? He is like that, he says stupid things..."Did he actually come to try to make up for what Logan did? "I know what he said okay…"

"Really… And that should make me feel better?"

"I know what you think… Or Mac knows and told me…" So Mac knows about it too…Great

"You do know this is a library, where I work, to gain money…" I try once more.

"You're thinking that he doesn't take this seriously… But he is, do you know how many times he talks to me about that monster!" That monster? "That Baby…" Better.

"Talking about it is one thing…"

"I'm sure he's doing his best to actually make it easier for you…" Actually, he is.

"He does what he can."

"So, why should one little misplaced sentence make you think he's not doing his best? Did you know he asked me about every single girl name I know to find one for his daughter…" Really? I'm not sure Dick is the best person to ask that.

"Really? Or you just trying to make him seem better by making stuff up or are you actually trying to help?"

"What? Yeah, like if I could lie to Veronica Mars… Last time I did, you found out about it in less than a day… Lying to you, not the best thing… Beside, you're my best friend's family now, so I'll try to put my best foot forwards this time." How weird, he actually seems to mean it this time.

"So you're telling me I should forgive him?" I should, because it's not that big of a deal. Logan is doing everything he can to prove to me that we can do this, together. I'm pretty sure those damn hormones are messing with my head again.

"Fine, if you see him, tell him dinner is at seven, tonight…"

"Heard it bro?" Dick said… No way… I turned around to see Logan was standing behind. Of course he was. "Bye blondie…"

"Bye Dick…" I whisper taking a pile of books and pretending to have some work to do.

"So, dinner at seven?" Logan asks.

"Dinner at seven…" I say, and leaving to go put away some of them.

"So, do I still have problems?" He asks me following me in the library.

"I don't think so… I think I get angry a bit too fast…"

"Hormones?" How should I know? There playing with me like if I was a marionette… "Never mind."

"I'll drive back home to your apartment to change and then we can go together… I should ask Wallace if he's coming with us…"

"I'm taking care of your new brother… Just get at _our home_." Our home? Sure, if that's what he says… Not sure I'm going to say that anytime soon.

"I think he's class is about to end in ten minutes… But, isn't that supposed to be your class too?"

"Yes, but I've got a good excuse… My girlfriend was mad at me and I had to find a way to make up for it."

"Well, now that you're forgiven, you'll let me work?"

"What if I helped you a bit?"

"It's really sweet, but I'm about to close anyway, there's no one in here today."

"Really? So no one would miss you if I did this?" He said, taking me in his arms and kissing me.

"You guys finding this at weird as I do?" Wallace asks us as we're parking in front of the new family home.

"Common Bro, it's family time…" I say joking around.

"Logan, I thought you would teach her some manners." My best friend replies.

"I did everything I could…" Logan continued.

"Okay, well I'm going inside, I'm hungry…" I say hoping that the evening would be more fun than it is right now. The guys walked out of the car and Logan took my hand in his.

"Let's get inside, at least this time, there isn't only the 3 of us in your kitchen…"

"No, this time it's Wallace, you, Alicia, Darrell and my dad in there new kitchen…"

"And you forgot someone… You forget mini you." Mini me… Sure.

"She's not sitting around the table, but inside of my belly, that doesn't count as moral support."

We were all sitting around the table, this one would have never been able to enter our old apartment. Logan was sitting next to me, Wallace in front of me next to Darrell.

"This was delicious Miss Fennell, or Miss Mars…" Logan says at the end of the dinner.

"Call me Alicia." She said.

"That's weird… Logan calling my mom by her name…" Darrell said. He was a big fan of him, he wanted to learn how to surf like him.

"Okay, well if you could excuse me for a moment…" I say, how weird is it… I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. After a few seconds, I finally found it. I was feeling weird for a big part of the dinner… And now it was getting worse… I threw some water on my face, hoping that would help. Things were only getting worse when suddenly I felt pain. I breathed in and took a seat on the ground. "Something is definitely not right…" It confirmed itself when I started to bleed, it's a good thing I was wearing a skirt. I took my cellphone out of my pocket and wrote a text message. I heard some noise, probably some chair moving.

"Veronica?" Logan said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Come in." I say trying to stay calm and not to freak out. He opened the door and found me on the ground… Some more pain, and I did my best not to let a scream out.

"Veronica!" He said, freaking out for the both of us, as he let himself fall next to me in the ground.

"Something is not right…" I tell him almost whispering. "I need to go to the hospital."

"Omg, Veronica, you're bleeding." He said. Great, now there was my blood on the ground. "Don't move. I'm taking you to the car." He said, putting on arm under my knees and under my neck.

"Everything fine over there?" My dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Wallace, go get my car and park it in front of the house." Logan yells back. I putted bot my arms around my waist hoping it would help against the pain.

"Something wrong? Veronica?" My dad said as Logan was carrying me out of the bathroom. Wallace passed in front of us, with Logan's keys in his hand. When he saw us, he ran outside.

"She needs to go to the hospital Mister Mars…" Logan said taking me out of the house.

**Don't forget you can give me all of your suggestions in reviews or by private message! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is coming. **

Logan drove so fast to towards the hospital that it's a wonder that he hasn't been arrested by any cop. But maybe my dad was in it for something. I was trying to stay as quiet as I could, so he wouldn't freak out more than he already was. I think my dad is was following Logan's car, with everyone inside.

"We're almost there Veronica." Logan said ignoring a red light. I hope we'll still be alive when we'll arrive! I was trying not to think about the fact that I was ruining his car seat, but I had enough to think about. I can't tell how long it took, but we finally arrived at the hospital. Logan carried me outside of the car and ran inside the hospital. I can't really tell what happened next, because I was struggling between consciousness and unconsciousness.

I woke up in room full of light. Way too much light! It took me second to remember what happened and where I was.

"Logan?" I say trying not to panic. He instantly appeared next to me. "Verdict?"

"You almost lost the baby, almost… they think it's because of the car accident, it just happened a bit lately." Great, that stupid car accident isn't going to let me forget about it! It's not enough that I still have that stupid plaster on my arm, now I almost lose my baby too.

"Almost?"

"Almost, she's still in there." Logan said putting his hand on my belly. I think I'll believe him as soon as she starts to move again.

"She's not moving…"

"She's sleeping… They made an echography, everything is fine."

"Where is dad?" I ask him. I'm sure I made everyone freak out.

"I think he brought Darrell back home, I'm going to give him a call and tell him to come back."

"No, don't, tell him everything is okay and that he should stay home." I don't want him to freak out around me. He has enough on his mind because of me. "I caused him enough problems."

"You didn't cause anyone problems."

"Sure, I just ended up in the hospital, again, and almost lost my baby, again…" Problems are attracted by me.

"You didn't drive the car, you got hit by it… It's not your fault." Not my fault, I don't think like that.

"I can't believe I ended up here again…"

"Move." Logan says. I obey and he takes place on bed right next to me. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Make her move…" Like that is going to happen, I know what Logan told me, but still. How can I not have lost the baby after that.

"She's just sleeping Veronica…" I'm on bed, and she's not moving… "Fine." He said and started rubbing my belly. But nothing happened.

"Still not moving…" Logan moved over so that his head was just above my belly, and started to talk to it.

"So little baby girl, mommy is worried so if you could just kick, one kick…"

"You're better at letting her fall asleep than to wake her up apparently." I say looking at that bump.

"What do you usually do when she kicks?"

"Usually? Taking a shower, eat, trying to fall asleep, sing…"

"Then you'll have to sing…"

"I don't feel like singing at all… I'm not sure I would even be able to sing right now." He took a deep breath and started to sing, what probably is the worse song for the occasion.

"I keep bleeding, I keep keep bleeding love…" He started. Hearing Logan sing, was actually funny… He's good with a lot of things, but singing isn't one of his talents. I tried not to laugh, since he was doing it to make me feel better. I was becoming desperate, when suddenly, just a little kick, but still a kick.

"Kick! She kicked! She kicked!" I yell. I think the entire hospital heard me.

"See! She was just asleep."

"She kicked!" I say and start to cry. Logan took me in his arms and just let me cry for a while.

**3 months later**

In 3 months, a lot happened. I found the person who filmed the sex tape… Apparently, it was one of Piz's friends… After making Logan interrogate the guy with the tattoo, he spilled the name of the creep who was behind it. He noticed how Logan was still looking at me, and how I was looking at him even if I was dating Piz back then. He did it so Logan would leave me alone once and for all. Believe me, that guy had a bad time… Weevil found him, after I told him who it was, and you know what happens when Weevil gets mad. Good point, nobody knows it's because of weevil his car ended up in pieces… What? You thought he beat him up?! Weevil tries to be a better person. And after his car was just a piece of junk, he ended up in jail.

One month after the _incident, _the hospital incident, I was authorized to go out of bed… Logan wasn't that happy about it. I was delighted to finally be able to at least go get a glass of water by my own. I felt like if I was suffocating inside that bedroom! There was always someone around me, Alicia, Wallace, Mac, Logan, my dad and a punch of other people. One good thing? I got the play video games with Darrell, and I'm pretty good at it too.

Parker and I made up. How? During my time on bed rest, she discreetly took me out of the apartment. We didn't go far, she we just drove around town, talked and ate pizza before she brought me back home.

Mac and Dick are still together… That's a miracle if you ask me. Those two has nothing in common, and yet, they are madly in love. Dick doesn't even look at other girls anymore!

What else could I possibly have forgotten? We still haven't chosen a name for the baby… But we still have two months too chosen. I didn't got in any other accidents.

How I did with my classes? Well, they putted a webcam inside all of my classes, so I could follow them from my bed… I think I told you everything…

"What are we eating tonight Logan?" I ask to my adorable boyfriend why we watch TV. He was massaging my feet, at the end of the they they're all swollen up, believe me, being pregnant can suck.

"Pizza? Are do you feel like having something healthy tonight?"

"We can get a veggie… With a supplement of cheese and pepperoni…"

"Real veggie…" He laughs.

"Do you have something else in mind?" If he doesn't want pizza, he can say so…

"I was thinking Chinese maybe?" Chinese? They don't do pizza there I guess.

"Fine, Chinese will do it." I say. We can't always eat pizza…

"I'll order. You sure you don't want pizza?"

"We ate pizza yesterday, and the day before that, and before that…" Logan really does his best to make everything easier for me. I can't believe I ever had a doubt.

"I'm on it then." He says, get off the couch and leave for the kitchen so I could watch TV.

"What about Claire?" He says after diner. We made a habit out of it to try baby names after diner. We haven't found any good for now.

"I don't think she's a Claire…" I tell him taking a sip of water. "Why don't we call her after your mom again?"

"My mom? I don't want that baby to be called off after someone that couldn't find anything to life for, not even her kids." I can rely on that. "Why don't we call her after yours again?"

"Because an alcoholic absent mother is such a good example!" We always end up at the same point.

"Caroline?" That's cute…

"Write it on the list." Oh, did I mentioned we made a list? The names that we do like end up on a list… We have like 4 names on it. But none of them made a _ding._ You know, a ding, like if a bell went off in my head. Want to know the names? Caroline, Alice (after Alicia), Julie, Annie…

"We could call her after your sister…" Bad idea. Trina is a sweet and lovely person, but I will never call my daughter after her…

"No way… Poor girl."

"Your turn." I say. Baby girl woke up and started to kick inside of my belly. It's like if she's partying inside.

"Megan?" Didn't Trina propose that one?

"I don't know… Wouldn't it be wrong to call her after her?"

"Why? It's a beautiful name… And she was your friend." Logan said. Since it was getting late, we walked over towards the bedroom. Once on bed, Logan took me in his arms as I continue to search for a descent name.

"Megan? It is a beautiful name…" I agree.

"On the list or winner?"

"I don't know. Why not Megan Lilly? A composed name…" After two people I loved. Logan pretended to be thinking.

"Megan Lilly… That's cute." Cute?

"Megan Lilly Echolls? What do you think baby girl?"

"Echolls?" Logan said surprised.

"Sure, why? How else would we call her? Mars? Megan Lilly Mars? Doesn't sounds as good."

"Echolls is perfect, it's just, that name didn't do wonders to the people wearing them. I just thought you would call her like you."

"Echolls is fine. And it doesn't bring bad luck, it's just a name."

"So do we finally have a winner?" Logan asks excited. He has been dying to finally find a name that we both agree on. Not that easy.

"I think we have a winner!" Finally! It took us two months to find a name! Two months… And knowing that I've been searching for one by my own since I know I'm pregnant, it's a miracle. "When do you have your exam tomorrow? Morning or afternoon?" He asks, completely changing subject.

"Morning, I can't believe it's almost summer. You?"

"Morning… I find you afterwards? We still have to shop for baby stuff…" Logan has been dying to take me out shopping for baby stuff. But with my luck, I preferred to wait till I was one hundred percent sure I wouldn't miscarry. Veronica Mars isn't known for having much luck.

"It's my last exam, I should be able to make some time to shop… Do you think we'll see Mac and Dick before? Or are they still hiding in Mac's bedroom?"

"It's Dick we're talking about, he's in love for what seems to be the first time, I don't think he'll leave that room before two more months."

"I kind of miss them." I say. Yes, them, I'm missing Dick too!

"That's a first one! Veronica Mars is missing a Cassablanca!" I know, it's weird.

"Now that that's settled, can we turn off the lights?"

"Fine, good night Veronica. Love you."

"I love you too Logan." I turned off the lights and Logan started to stroke my stomach. Can't believe how huge it is right now! And it's going to grow for two more months! Oh, and the love you thing? Since I got back from the hospital we're trying something new… Every night we tell each other we love the other one, because you never know what happens the next day. And that way, we grow closer together too.

**Veronica didn't miscarry, I thought that would be too sad…**

**Megan Lilly Echolls? Satisfied or not? **

**About that jump in time, I just felt like doing it. I didn't wanted to write about Veronica's bed rest… **

**Nobody gave me any suggestions about what they would like to read in my story, could mean two thinks, this fanfiction is so good that you don't have anything to suggest, or you guys just have no idea… Each way, I'm okay with it… **

**Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Apparently, you don't mind my time jump… That's great!**

"Oh, that exam was hard!" Mac said when she walked in the cafeteria. I had finished mine since like one hour or something like that. "How was yours?"

"Oh you know, criminology and me, we have such a good connection…" That one was easy, not like yesterday's exam. "And I'm sure you'll have the best grades. And if you don't, you can still hack into the school system and change it…"

"Sure, and I'll change yours at the same time…"

"Excellent idea!" I joked along with her.

"So, what are your plans for today? Dick is having that party, wanna come?" Partying? Sure, everyone wants to see a whale on the dance floor.

"I don't think so. Besides, Logan and I are going baby shopping, as soon as finishes his exam."

"Ooooooh, aren't you having a baby shower first?" Yeah, normally it's your mom that organize it for you, and she's not even in my life anymore, and if it isn't you mom it could be your stepmom, she killed herself. And my best friend? Is a guy… I don't see him throwing me a baby shower.

"Haven't you got the memo? My mom wanted to throw one during her AA meeting, oh wait, that's true, you have to try to be sober to be there." Is the fact that I'm pregnant and that my mom isn't around disturbing me? Not at all…

"Want me to throw you one? I'm sure I could come up with something…" She offered. Mac is one of the sweetest and smartest person I know. And I'm really happy to be able to call her my friend. But she's as good at throwing party as she is with animals. She forgets to feed them and they end up dead, or that is what would happen if her parents didn't take care of them for her.

"Remember how much I admire all of your skills and that I love you… You such at party…" Not that I'm way better than her, my idea of a good party is one where nobody gets raped.

"Fine, but I want to buy you a gift…"

"I've been saving money for like months now, and I had some money on my bank account before that. I think I can buy everything I need…" Sure, now that Logan is paying for half of it. He wanted to pay for everything, but you know me. No way.

"Yeah, no. I'm going to buy something, even if you don't want it."

"Fine, what about a house? So I can put the baby in it…"

"Yeah, I think I'll miss one million or two…"

"Damned, I thought so." She continued.

"Isn't that the most beautiful of all!" Dick said when he entered the cafeteria.

"Talking about me?" I ask him as he kisses Mac.

"As much as I like the stomach and the swollen ankles, I more into geeks…"

"I'm the geek? That's what that surfer guy thinks of me?" They continued talking about each other, using only sweet lovely words, it's to be sick about… I thought I would have to leave, when a long blond haired girl, wearing a jean and shirt come near me. Maybe I should add that she had vomit on her shirt and was carrying a baby…

"Are you Veronique?" Veronique? Nope, that's not me.

"Is that a baby?!" Dick said, how smart mister obvious!

"If you mean Veronica, yes, if you really mean Veronique, no." I reply.

"Mars, that's not your baby right? I didn't know you were having twins…" Dick continued. Not a good thing, since the look on that girls face isn't really, well happy or sweet. She seems like if she would shoot someone just by looking at it.

"Veronica, that's it. I need your help." Sure, if it doesn't mean I'll have to run or stand for too long, and that there is always a toilet near me.

"That's my call! Bye guys!" I tell them. Hoping they would understand that they should leave!

"Bye Veronica!" Mac said, pushing Dick away. The baby carrying girl took the seat next to me.

"So, maybe you could start with your name?" I say since she doesn't seem comfortable.

"I didn't know you were pregnant." She says. That's her name?

"So _I didn't know you were pregnant_ how can I help you?"

"Margaret. My name is Margaret, en this is Benji." Much better now that I know her names.

"Okay, well Margaret, how can I help you?"

"You're pregnant…" Thank you, I didn't notice…

"No way!? Really! How did that happen?!" I'm kind of getting bored of the whole _you're pregnant _thing. "Tell me your problem."

"I was living with Taylor in an apartment near the university. He's the father of Benji."So Benji has a father? Ooooh, he's not a miraculous baby…

"I guess it doesn't end well?" People don't come at me if the story ends well.

"Indeed, he left, with all our money and everything that was inside the apartment, including all of Benji's stuff." What!? Why would someone do that!

"He took everything? Like, everything? Bed, clothes, toys, TV?"

"Everything, expect two panties and diapers…" Jerk!

"and you want me to find him? To make him pay? Get everything back?" Personally, I would go for pay back.

"I want to have everything back, and find him. So I can make it legal that he can't ever get near his son again. As soon as you find him, I'll be able to pay you. I heard it was $400, or more? I don't remember it." I looked at her for a minute. She wasn't wearing any jewelry, her clothes didn't seemed to be expensive, her shoes either. By what I can see, she putts all of her money into her son.

"You know what? You'll only have to pay for what I have to buy. The rest is on me. You have other stuff on your mind right now."

"No way, I'll pay. I'm sure you need the money as much as I do." I would say yes, but no. I don't need the money. If I can't pay for all of the baby stuff, I have Logan that'd be more than happy to buy everything she needs.

"I don't want your money. I'll find that guy, not for you, but for Benji."

"I could pay you back by babysitting when you'll need it! I can, I can, do stuff for you! Anything!" She really wants to feel like she's paying for my services…

"Babysitting then. So tell me everything you know about Taylor. Family, former address, where you met him, what he likes to do, his classes, his friends, his car. Absolutely everything you can come up with."

Logan took his time to finish his exam. Good thing for me, I could do some research for Margaret. Taylor had a credit card, would make it a lot easier to find him. Now I just had to wait enough time for him to use it. But I'm not counting only on that. His parents and friends may know more. Logan arrived when I shut of my laptop.

"Hey Marsmallow." He said kissing me gently.

"How was your exam?" I ask him putting my laptop back in my bag.

"Oh, you know… I think I should have just enough to pass."

"You should have studied more…" I tell him. If he had been busy, playing video games with me.

"Yeah, books and I, we don't go well together…" It's funny, since I'm working in a library.

"Really? I haven't noticed…" Nope, not at all, especially since we make out a lot at the library, between books.

"Ready to go? We still have to choose paint, furniture, clothes, and everything else we could need." I feel like he has a better idea of what we need than I do.

"You drive!" I say taking me bag as Logan helps me to get up.

"What about that?" He asks me showing me a little pink body.

"You seem too really like pink…" since he keep on showing me pink stuff…

"It's a girl! What do you want? Let her wear blue?"

"You know there are more than only two colors on the rainbow?" It's not because we're having a girl that we only can choose for pink things. We can go for purple, blue, yellow, green, orange, and all of the other colors. The Mars' don't discriminate colors.

"Fine, what about this one?" He said. Better, it's a yellow one this time.

"That's a nice one. But you do know that she isn't going to be able to wear all of those clothes right!?" She'll grow, and only be able to wear half of what he took.

"Too much?"

"Just look at everything, we don't need all that." It's a baby, not a 12 feet high monster.

"Fine, take out what you don't like." He finally said. I took out some stuff we wouldn't need.

"That's better. So, we still need furniture, some toys maybe and we need to make the nursery, so paint." I numbered up.

"And some decorations…" That's one big difference between Logan and me. I lived my first years in a simple room, with a few toys. He lived in a palace with a pile of toys.

"Do we really need that?" I ask him. With all the clothes he chose, I already have enough savings…

"We don't need them, but it would be nice don't you think?" Yes… It would be nice. I said.

"We'll talk about it later, let's go choose a bed now… We wouldn't want her to sleep on the ground… On a pile of journals maybe?" I joke.

"That's an excellent idea, and we could put some food and water on the ground so we wouldn't be terrible parents…" He continued. I was looking at some planked, when a woman walked towards us.

"For when is the baby?" She asked us. Its funny how people always feels like talking to you when they see you're pregnant… I can't stand that, can't they just stay out of my life?!

"The baby what baby?" Logan said looking around. "Oh that baby, of course… Two months."

"Well, you make a wonderful couple… You are a couple, right?" NO, we are just inside of this shop, shopping for our baby, holding hands and kissing, without being a couple.

"Actually, we are married…" Logan continued, pinching my hand.

"But she isn't wearing a wedding ring…"

"You know how it is when you're pregnant, you fingers are so swollen up that you can't stand a ring…" I say playing the game.

"I'm so happy to hear you're not one of those couples that decide to have a baby outside marriage.. But aren't you a bit young for having a baby?" She continued. That woman probably has never heard of the term _personal life_ or _privacy_.

"Young! How sweet! My husband finished law school two years ago and is now working for Mars and Taylor…" What Mars is a good name of a lawyer's office!

"Oooh, and what about you miss?" She continues.

"Me? Oh, you know. I'll be raising the twins and cheating on my husband at home. I think your brother is in town this week sweetie?" The look and that woman's face was worth my pay.

"Yeah, he is. Please, don't do it on our bed… My brother and I share everything…" Logan continued. She looked at us one last time and left, almost walking backwards. "Poor woman, I think she's scandalized."

"That's what you get when you're too curious. Now let's go get a bed for the twins."

**Chapter 16 is finally there! Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**One of my readers, I want say any pseudo but Lady Greenwood, just told me that she read 3 chapters in a row. I can tell you that it's really motivating! **

We chose everything we needed, including paint for the nursery. Logan had ask (read paid) some friends to empty his biggest guestroom so we could start to make the nursery in it. By the end of the day, they are going to deliver us everything we bought. Logan wanted to buy the entire shop, it's a good thing that I was there… For him quality not only rimes with quantity but also with price... If it isn't expensive, it isn't good enough. If I hadn't been there, he would have bought the most expensive stuff, even if it wasn't pretty. We went back to the apartment with some paintbrushes and all the paint we could need, not to mention the clothes, toys, and other accessories we could take inside the car. We wanted to start paint as soon as we could. Logan took everything inside the house, but I have to admit he let me carry the brushes inside…

"So, we change and start?" I ask him already heading towards the bedroom to put on an old shirt, or one of Logan's… I'm not sure it would even be able for me to enter one of my old shirts…

"That's the plan… But you know I can paint alone…"

"I'm pre…"

"You're pregnant, not handicap. I know." He interrupted me. I've probably said that a bit too much… But that's because he keep on doing like if I was.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts? I'm too fat to get into mine…"

"You're not fat you're pregnant…" I know that, but it still prevents me from wearing my old clothes. "But sure, take whatever you need."

"Even that blue one you like so much?" I try, just to see if he's once again letting me do everything I want.

"Everything but the bleu one. You know what? I'm going to take one for you…" Much much better. He left for the bedroom and went inside the guestroom. It was empty, not even a chair. When I think that a few months ago I had my first night inside the apartment inside this room. I went back to the kitchen to crap two chairs. If one of us gets tired (read me), chairs will be welcome.

"Found me a shirt?" I ask Logan, since he still didn't got out of the bedroom. I was about to go watch, when someone rang the doorbell. "I'm on it!" I say. I was wondering who it could be when I entered the door.

"Hi Veronica…" Wallace said smiling like if he saw a pudding or something like that.

"Wallace? Weren't you going out with some friends after your exam?" I ask him letting him come in.

"Yes, and you didn't think you could be one of them?" Not at all, I thought he was going out with someone of his old basketball team.

"Okay… Want something to drink?" I offer him as a good host.

"Found shirts!" Logan yelled as he came out of the bedroom. "Wallace, weren't you going out?"

"Actually, I'm going to take one of those shirts… Veronica told me today was paint day… And I'm the best painter you've ever seen." That's excellent, two more hands to help us out… He took a shirt out of Logan's hand and the doorbell rang again.

"Ooh, I may have told some friends about it too…" He said like if it was nothing. While Logan and Wallace changed shirts, I went back to the front door.

"Baby workers are here for duty!" Mac & Parker said at the same time. They were both holding a paint brush and some old clothes. "Dick is coming too, his trying to find a place to park the car…" Mac added.

"Don't you let us come in?" Parker asks.

"Sure, sure come inside… Do I have to wait here for other people too walk in?" I ask them and let them in.

"Except Dick? I don't think so..."At least they were already wearing some old shirts… Not sure that Logan would have been that happy to give everyone one of his own. We all walked towards the living room where Wallace and Logan were talking about where they should start…

"Logan, where's my shirt?" I asked him, not finding him anywhere.

"You, painting? I'm pretty sure you'll have to leave the room during the first five minutes to go to the toilet…" Parker said. "So, give me some paint and let's start. Beside, Mac is just here to be pretty. If she isn't on a laptop, she's like a turtle, she does everything in slow motion…"

"Hey! That's not true… But fine, maybe we can do something else? Like cook? I guess they'll be tired after painting?" They'll be four to paint one room. I'm pretty sure they'll be ready in one hour. The doorbell went off again.

"Fine, why don't you all go to the guestroom and start painting. At least it will be over before I gave birth…" I say walking towards the front door.

"Are you Veronica Echolls?" That guy asked me looking at his papers.

"Mars, Veronica Mars…" I told him.

"Hey Moby Dick… that guy bothering you?" Dick asked, he probably found a parking spot.

"Paint duty? Mac's idea? They're in the guestroom." I tell to Dick.

"I've got your furniture's… Where do I put them?" What? Already?! They weren't supposed to be here before hours.

"Just put them inside please…" Hopefully there is still some place inside the apartment. I say letting the front door open and going back inside, walking towards the living room, where they still were talking about where to start. "Logan? Baby furniture is arrived…"

"What? Already?!" Apparently well.

"You know what, why don't you all start to pain the room, while Veronica and I start to build everything up?" Mac offered. Excellent idea.

"Perfect!" I say instantly. "And instead of talking… Why don't you each paint one wall? Just get inside, choose one and starts painting. So it will be dry soon and we'll be able to bring everything in by tomorrow."

"Fine… But we need some music, too get in the mood!" Parker said. Logan took care of that while the deliverer guy brought his first box in. The four painters went to the soon to be nursery as Mac and I started to unpack the first box. It was the baby's crib.

"He's absolutely beautiful!" Mac said when she looked at the picture.

"Thank you. So, you read the plan and I build?" I ask her. Since the guys, and Parker, started to paint, I felt like doing something useful too.

"I build you read the plan…"She said. Not sure that's a good idea.

"Fine, but I'm going to go to the toilet first…"

We had had enough time to build the bed, changing room and we had started to build the wardrobe when they all get out of the room.

"All done!" Parker said as she jumped inside the living room.

"Really? And nobody got killed!?" I joke.

"You did a good job too." Wallace said as he looked at what we had done.

"Veronica is an excellent leader…"Mac said.

"So, can we see?" I ask. I know they just painted the walls, but still. It's one step closer to a descent nursery.

"Sure… So, I'm hungry! What do we eat?" Wallace continued.

"We could order pizza?" Dick proposed.

"Oooh, pizza!" I whisper.

"You order, take one with extra cheese!" Logan said to Dick, giving him the phone.

"3 pizzas, one with extra cheese, one pepperoni and one veggie?" Dick asked.

"Perfect!" That way everyone is going to be happy. Parker took me by the hand and pulled me towards the nursery, while Logan puts his hands around me eyes to prevent me too see anything.

"Don't look." He tells me. I did as I was told and let them take me inside. At least there wasn't anything on the ground…

"Ready?" Parker asks me.

"Mac hasn't seen anything either…" I tell them, knowing that it wouldn't change anything about the situation.

"Yeah, but Mac knows stuff you don't." What? Omg, what did they do to my nursery?! Logan took his hands off and finally let me see. I looked around and I was stunned. They had indeed paint the walls yellow, but they had do much more than just paint that. On one side of the wall, they had painted ML in curly pink letters. Here and there they also had painted some pink birds on the wall, some were singing, some just flying. It was gorgeous.

"It's beautiful." I whisper looking around?

"Thank you. I thought maybe you would want something special for your little girl…" Parker said taking my hand in hers.

"You did that?" I know Logan isn't really an artist… He can't even draw a good circle.

"Of course… Do you see Dick doing something that good?" Not at all. I don't see Dick holding a paint brush either… "So, can you tell us what ML stands for? Logan wouldn't tell us…" He didn't tell them mini-us' name?

"Why didn't you tell them?" I ask him turning around.

"Because I thought it is something we should do together…"

"So, what did she said about it?" Wallace yelled from the living room.

"Let's go back there, so you can tell us!" Parker said. So we did, we went back to the living room where they were all waiting for us to come back.

"ML?" Mac asks me. I guess Dick told her about the initials. I looked at Logan, mostly to let them all wait a bit longer. He puts his arm around me, one hand on my stomach.

"You tell them or do I?" I ask him. "You know what? You tell them!" I say before he opens his mouth.

"After a lot of talking and arguing. We finally chose one." He said, making they wait even longer.

"Stop talking! Just tell us that name!" Dick said. I have to admit I was surprised to see how excited he was about it.

"We decided to call her Megan Lilly Echolls…"

"Megan? Like that chick Duncan knocked up and that was in that bus crash?" Dick said, real subtle.

"Really Dick?" Mac said punching him on the shoulder.

"Lilly? That name tells me something…" Parker continued.

"She was Veronica's best friend…" Wallace told her.

"I thought her ex best friend got killed by Logan's father?" Parker is as subtle as Dick…

"Yes, we decided to call our baby after people who mattered to us…" At least nobody said that Lilly also was Logan's first love.

"She also was Logan's first girlfriend…" Dick said. I think I talk to fast…

"Well, I like it. I think Megan Lilly is perfect." Wallace said like if he was defending our choice. "But I do think you should call her after me instead."

"Yeah, because your name is so appropriate for a girl!" Thanks Parker…

"Do you think they'll notice anything if we left the room?" I whisper into Logan's ears.

"Not at all."

**Son two chapters in one day… I'm sure some of you will be happy about that! So don't forget to review! And I'm still open for any suggestions!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I haven't had many reviews on the previous chapter… But I guess that's because you guys are probably at school too… So it's okay, it won't prevent me to write more…**

Once there wasn't one little piece of pizza left, they all went back to campus. Logan was under the shower, because he had paint everywhere, while I did my best to build the wardrobe on my own. I had opened the window in the guestroom so it wouldn't smell like paint any longer. I gave up on the wardrobe, alone, it's not as easy. Instead, I went into the guest room and sit on one of the two chairs I had bring in it earlier.

That's how Logan found me, on a chair, in the middle of an empty room, both my hands on my belly, fast asleep.

"Veronica…" Logan Whispers gently pushing my hair back behind my ears. "Veronica? Sweetie, wake up…" He continued.

"Hmmmmmm…." I mumbled, my eyes closed. I'm tired, I want to sleep. Let me sleep.

"I'm sure you'd be more comfortable in bed…" He continued whispering. Since I wasn't moving, he putted his hands under my knees and back and took me up. One arm around his neck, he carried me towards our bedroom. He gently putted me on the bed and putted a blanked on me. "Good night Veronica…" I hear from somewhere above me as he kisses my forehead.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Logan asks me while we take breakfast.

"Work… yours?" I ask him eating a piece of watermelon. I have to help Margaret to find that jerk of Taylor.

"Work? I thought you didn't work at the library this summer?" Of course I don't, and it's closed…

"Not that one."

"Oooh, that one." He doesn't like the fact that I keep on working as a detective. He thinks it's dangerous. I suppose sometimes, it was. But right now? Taylor isn't in the mafia or anything!

"Yes that one, I'm going to go after dealers… They own money to one of my friends…" I say joking.

"Yeah, and I'm going to surf among the mermaids today." The little mermaid? Oooooh, I want to come too… "What's the case?" He finally asks me.

"A new one."

"What? You don't tell me about what it is?" He continues.

"Apparently, Taylor, Margaret's ex-boyfriend ran away with everything they had. Clothes, furniture's, money, oh and also everything that was for their baby…" He left knowing he was doing his baby bad.

"Really? Son of a bitch!" Of course, if it didn't involve Benji, he wouldn't think it's so bad.

"So, I'm I allowed to walk out of the apartment without my hamster bubble?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure…" He jokes.

"I'm going to start with some research and some calls first. I don't need to go out of the apartment. And what are your plans?" I'm I having the apartment for myself?

"Like I said, I was about to go swim with the little mermaid. Surfing with Dick…" Dick, the little mermaid? How come I didn't notice! "But I can stay here if you want too."

"Nope, go. I'm going to work for a few hours and then I'll probably go pay a visit to my dad and Alicia." Alicia will love the pictures of the nursery I took. Logan took the furniture inside this morning, before I woke up. It's beautiful.

"You sure?!" Absolutely.

"So, when do you leave?" I ask him so he won't feel guilty about leaving me alone. My question got answered by the bell. "Have fun surfing. Remember, if you fall in the water, float and don't drown…"

"Really? Floating? I'll try it." He jokes, putting his cup and plate in the sink before kissing me. The bell rang again, Dick was getting impatient.

"Have fun! Look out for sharks…" I continue joking.

Taylor's parents didn't even know he had a kid. Benji is almost four months old, and he didn't even told his parents! At least, his best friend new about it. When I told him Benji needed a blood transfusion and that Margaret couldn't give it to him, I was pretty sure he wasn't lying when he told me he had no idea where he was. He hadn't used his credit card yet and I was pretty sure he hadn't left the country. Nobody knew where he was, and he had been smart enough to take as much cash as he could before leaving Margaret. He wasn't as dumb as the usual guys I was trying to find. I will have to wait for him to use his credit card, or for a call from the many motels I called, pretending to be Margaret and trying to find my baby's father. I'm really happy that Logan is here, and I'm pretty sure he isn't the kind of guy to run away. After two hours and a half, I decided I had done enough for one day and left for my dad's.

"Veronica! So happy to see you!" Alicia said when she opened the door.

"Who is it honey?" Dad asked from somewhere in the house…"

"It's your progeny". She continued letting me in.

"Darrell not home?" I ask him. I like him, he's the only one that doesn't really care about the fact that I'm looking like whale.

"He's outside, playing basket with one of his friends… Wallace taught him a few tricks." Darrell's on his way to become a pro.

"Veronica!" My dad said coming from the living room and taking me in his arms.

"Hi dad."

"How do you do?" He asks. How do I do? Fine, maybe a little bit frustrated because Taylor is a lot smarter than I expected, but fine.

"Fine. Sooo, before we start small talk. I'm going to the bathroom…" I think Megan is playing with me, I have to go to the toilet like 10 times a day.

"Ooh, that's one cute nursery!" Alicia said when I showed her the pictures.

"In know, Parker is a real artist!" I added. I'm not sure anybody has a nursery half as cute as this one.

"Yeah, not bad." Dad said. Not bad? My nursery had white walls and had no decorations.

"Not bad? Keith, do you even use those eyes?" She reprimanded my dad, which I was grateful for.

"Alicia, why don't you come see it in person one of those days? I' m pretty sure it's even better if you see it by yourself." I tell her.

"What about me?" My dad continued.

"Really? You want to see a nursery that's not too bad?" I continue. After all, it's the bedroom where his grand-daughter is about to sleep in.

"You know what? Why don't we make her one in here… That way we could see it every day…" He tells me, hopefully joking…

"Sure, and I'll come over every single day to see her and feed her…"

"Excellent. Now that's done!" He continued.

"Logan is going to be ecstatic." I told him. They talked about how they would decorate that imaginary room they wanted to build inside of their house. I started thinking about Taylor and Margaret, not really knowing why, and figured I should talk about it to dad. Maybe he would have another idea. "So, dad. I'm working on a case and thought maybe you could help me…" I start. His face changed and suddenly was all serious.

"Tell me about it."

"It's about that guy, that left his girlfriend and their four month old baby, taking everything they both owned. Including clothes, money and furniture. Everything. He hasn't used his credit card yet and has a lot of cash… How can I find him, if he doesn't sleep in motels or hotels?" I thought about following his car, but you have to know a cop for that… Or in my case a sheriff.

"Do you have his car plate?" I took a piece of paper out of my bag and write it down. "I'll let you if I find him. Beside, Margaret can go to the police if anything Taylor took is on her name… It would be considered theft." How could I have forgotten that!?

"Excellent idea! I'm going to tell Margaret." I would have never forgotten something like that! Never! I'm sure it's because I'm wearing more weight than usual, have to go to the toilet more often, eat more, sleep more, ….

"Are you eating with us tonight Veronica?" Alicia asks me. I looked outside the window and saw the sun was already going down. How late is it actually? I took my phone out of my purse to look at the time.

"Oh, it's almost six o'clock already?!" Did I really spend most of the afternoon with them? "No, I'm sorry… I have to go back home, Mac is coming over with Parker. They want to have a girl night…" I'm not sure I told Logan about it… Well, he'll know it soon enough.

"Girl night? Excellent idea!" Alicia said. "You sure you don't want to eat with us first?" Well, the girls are supposed to be there around eight… I could have a bite first.

"I'm going to call and I'll see if I can stay."

"Thanks for dinner Alicia…" I said for the fourth time. Alicia was a really good cook.

"Dinner was not for you, it's for Megan, since she's in you, …" she jokes with both of her hands on my belly. My dad went help Darrell with something.

"Of course, well Megan Lilly Echolls told me it was delicious." I like to say her full name. It sounds great.

"Bye bye baby!" She continued while I left the house.

There was almost nobody on the road tonight and I got home early. Logan's car was parked in front of the apartment.

"Logan?" I yell opening the door.

"Kitchen!" I followed the sound of his voice and found him eating the rest of pizza…

"How was surfing?" I ask him taking the slice of pizza out of his hand and biting in it. Pizza, best food ever made.

"Oh you know. I flirted with every single girl on the beach, made out with some of them, and had some tequila… The usual. What about your day?"

"The usual, drunk some whiskey, had some cocaine, sex with someone I never saw before, crushed my car and stole a new one… I think that's pretty much it."

"A calm day…" He said putting his plate in the sink. "Missed me?" If I say yes, I'm not going to be like one of those independent women, if I say no, I lie.

"We did miss you…" I'm an independent woman even if I missed my man…

"Good, so what are we doing tonight?" He asks me taking me into his arms.

"Actually, Parker and Mac are coming over, for a girl's night…" I say hoping he wouldn't take it too bad.

"Really? You're kicking me outside of my own apartment?" I thought it was our apartment?

"Excuse me, but didn't you tell me it was as much my apartment as yours?" He told me that over and over again till I started to call it our apartment or home.

"Of course, it's our apartment. It's just that I wanted to spend the evening with you…"

"I should have told you earlier… Maybe you could spend the evening with Dick? And come home around one o'clock? I'll make up for it…" I say taking my most seducing voice.

"Fine…" He said kissing me gently.

**Don't forget to review this chapter! And I'm still open to any suggestions!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you guys didn't got bored yet!**

"I've got beer!" Parker said when she pushed me out of her way to get in the apartment. Mac followed her in with a pity look on her face.

"Sure come on in…" I say to let them now that I don't mind them getting inside without waiting for me to actually invite them in.

"I took some movies we can watch!" Parker said over enthusiast as already putted the DVD on.

"Don't you want some popcorn with it?" I guess not, she's already taking place on the sofa. "Mac?"

"Don't worry, come take a seat, we took care of everything…"They sure did, Mac took out a bag of popcorn out of her bag.

We we're watching a movie about a bad guy that's constantly on a girl's back. Parker and Mac both thought he was a jerk. That they would never want to date a guy like that. When the guy started to hit on the girl's, broke her lights and window…

"I just hate that guy…" Parker continued as she ate hand full of popcorn.

"I know, I can't imagine ever wanting to be with a guy like that. I don't get that girl." I do.

"I've been with a guy like that…" I know what you think. What could a marshmallow like me do with such a bad guy? Well, some girls desperately think they can change the guy, or are addicted to adrenaline. You can find me in the first option.

"Logan did that to me back in high school…" But because of me he got into troubles with the principal and the sheriff

"No way..." They said at the same time. Parker was forming a perfect circle with her mouth while Mac's eyes were wide open looking at me.

"What?" Am I suddenly more interesting that the movie?

"We" Parker said pointing both herself as Mac, "are waiting for you to tell us what happened…"

"I had just met Wallace, he had gotten himself into troubles, I felt like helping him and Logan pissed me off… And he helped me to get something into the storage room of the sheriff's department." I started. "after some stuff you do not have to know, Wallace got out of trouble and Logan found my car at the beach…" We weren't really in good terms back then… Beside, Duncan was still depressed, I was still searching for answers about Lilly… Everything was a mess.

"Really? I can't imagine Logan doing something like that…" Believe me, the man he is today has nothing to do with the man he was back then, expect maybe his skills in bed.

"I do…" Well, Mac was in high school with me… So it doesn't surprise me that she actually does believe me.

"How come you started to date then?" Parker continued.

"Yeah Veronica? How come you two started to date..?" Good question. It's legitimate.

"Was that the doorbell?" I pretend hoping they would forget about it…

"If you don't tell us, right now, we'll make you drink as much as possible and we'll lock ourselves into the bathroom…" Just so you know, I wasn't drinking beer, but water, unlike both the girls.

"He asked me to investigate about his mother, after her suicide. He thought she was just hiding, that she couldn't have possibly done that… So I did…" I'm one hundred percent sure it started there.

"So you helped a guy you couldn't stand?" Parker asked me.

"I know how it feels to lose a mother." Even if mine is not dead, she abandoned me back then.

"You helped him with his mother, and then what? You just started to date?" It didn't go like that. At all.

"No, of course not!" Why do I feel the need to defend myself? "We kind of grow together with because of that investigation. One day, we thought that someone had planted a bomb inside the school, and while I was investigating about that, I kind of got kidnapped by a guy pretending to be a student while he actually was an FBI agent. I called Logan on his phone while we were talking, and he heard were we were heading to. He came, punched the guy. That's when the guy told me he was in fact an FBI agent. Afterwards, Logan and I first kissed, enough details?" I think it's the very first time I tell our story? Don't sounds like a fairytale to me, but it ended well.

"How cute! He came to your rescue!" You can say it like that.

"But, you did date Duncan, in high school…?" Mac, dear Mac. Just shut up.

"That's the guy that left with a baby?"

"So, what about that movie?!"

"Thanks Veronica! I had a lot of fun tonight!" Parker said as she jumped outside the apartment.

"You're welcome girls." Tonight had brought a bit too many memories for me. After the whole Logan thing, they started to ask about my mom. When I say they, I mean Parker. Mac knows it's a sensitive subject. When it became obvious I wasn't going to answer her questions, she finally stopped asking them, like one hour later. I had texted Logan 15 minutes ago to tell him that girl night was almost over and he got back home just five minutes after the girls left.

"Ronnie?" He said as he walked inside. I was in the living room, looking at the sealing while I was wondering what my mom was actually doing.

"Living room!"

"How was your evening?" My boyfriend asks me kissing me the front head, before moving my legs so they were both on his.

"Let's say Parker was really motivated to know everything about me tonight." And that's not an euphemism. "What about yours?"

"Let's say Dick isn't going to invite me to play with him in a while… I kicked his butt" One hand on my knee, and the other on my belly, Logan wasn't probably in the most comfortable position right now. "You seem like if you have something on your mind…" He continued. "What are you thinking about?"

"Lianne." I don't felt like calling her mom anymore. A mom isn't something you are just because you gave birth. A mom is something you are while you raise your child… Mom left me, more than once, and each time I got into troubles… She isn't a mom to me anymore, a mother maybe, but not a mom.

"Want to tell me about it?" Not at all.

"I was just wondering if she was drunk in a bar, vomiting in the street or maybe dead somewhere on the side of the road because she got into a car accident. The bottle of vodka, still in her car."

"What lovely thought do you have there…"

"You shouldn't ask if you don't want an answer." I'm going for the first option, drunk in a bar, if she was dead, I'm sure someone would have called me, and my dad would have found out.

"Do you miss her?" I don't know. I think I miss the thought of having a good mom. The one she was before she started to lift bottles.

"I miss the person she was before… The one that was dancing in the kitchen while cooking, not the one that stole my college money and left." The person she was before Lilly got murdered and our lives changed.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Not at all… That's what I was wondering about."

"Would you like to know where she's?" I don't think so.

"When I finally found her, and tried to help her, she disappointed me, more than just once. So no, I don't want to know." That's the truth, I don't.

"Do you want a hug?" That's something he asks when he doesn't know what else to say…

"Yes." And that's what I answer when I don't want him to say anything. I moved my legs and he took me in his arms. "Do you think I'm going to be a good mom?" I ask him.

"No…" What? "You're going to be the best mom." That's better.

"I think you're going to make a great father too." And that's the truth. He's going to be the exact opposite of his…

"Well, doesn't has that little baby a lot of chance then?"

We hugged for a while before heading towards bed. I was exhausted, and it was late. I was almost falling asleep, when someone decided to push on our door bell, at 2 am! Who is the idiot that does that at this time? Logan was already sleeping, so I delicately moved his arm, that was wrapped around me, took a robe and left the bedroom. After closing the door behind me, and taking my Taser, I walked towards the front door.

"Who is there?" I asked not opening it. At this time of the night, you never now.

"Logan? It's me…" I now that voice… But that's not possible… Not possible at all! I opened the door, just to be sure I wasn't hallucinating or dreaming. But no, he was standing right in front of me. He hadn't changed a bit since I had left him, except for the beard maybe. He wasn't expecting me to open the door… "Veronica?!" He said in choc.

"Nica?!" A little girl said in his arms.

"Duncan!" I finally said… What the hell is he doing here? After all the troubles I did to get him out of the country, he came back?! Why?

"Can we come inside?" He asks me… I was so surprised, that I didn't even thought about inviting him in.

"Sure, sure… I'm going to wake up Logan." I turned around, didn't even watch them walk in and went back to the bedroom.

**Surprise! Duncan is back! **

**Don't forget to review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20, I can't believe I already wrote 20 chapters!**

"Logan? Wake up…" I whispered, in choc. One thing is sure, I wasn't expecting to see Duncan… Ever again actually. I thought he was on a beach in Mexico, enjoying his time with Lilly.

"What? Why?" He said between his teeth. If only he knew who was in the room just next to us.

"You have a visitor." Well, he did ask for Logan. It's pretty obvious he wasn't expecting me to open the door of his best friend or should I say ex-best friend's apartment.

"Who the hell would come here at this hour?"

"Go see by yourself…" If I told him, he wouldn't believe me. I wouldn't believe myself. Actually, in my state, it could as well be a trick of my hormones. Logan stood up and walked to the living room only wearing his boxer short. I was thinking about staying in the bedroom, not to sleep or anything, but to hide… What do you expect? I wasn't thinking of ever seeing him again… I'm perfectly happy now. My boyfriend is the best, I've got great friends, my dad is happy. Everyone is perfectly happy! Who wouldn't be? And yet, Duncan comes back and I can already feel like everything is about to change. I had thought about all that in like one or two seconds, before following Logan. When I joined him, he was standing right in the middle of the hall way, looking at Duncan. He wasn't believing his own eyes either.

"Duncan!?" I think I said the exact same thing.

"I shouldn't have come here…" Duncan said. Well, it's a bit late for that!

"What? Why? What are you doing here?" Logan continued. Lilly was yawning, poor girl, she seemed exhausted.

"Hey princess. Are you tired?" I asked her, since both the guys seemed to go for a silent talk. They were just looking at each other…

"Yes… Daddy, I want to sleep!" Little Lilly told her father. Last time I saw her, she was so little that I could have hide her in my robe.

"Why don't you come with me? I'll show you the best bed ever!" I told her walking towards Duncan. She looked at her dad. That little girl didn't know me, and it was obvious she was waiting for her father to give her permission to follow me. A complete stranger, who helped her to be with her father…

"You can go with her… Daddy will come give you a kiss later." Duncan said kissing his daughter on the forehead before putting her back on the ground. I took Lilly's hand in mine and slowly walked towards the guestroom. Since we had changed the biggest one into the nursery, we only had the little one left. Still nothing to hear from the living room… I guess Duncan still didn't felt like answering to Logan's questions… But Lilly is going to go to sleep, so I guess he's planning on staying for the night too.

"Here, you see that bed! That's the best bed ever, it's made for little princesses!" I told little Lilly while she was rubbing her eyes. 2 am, no wonder she's exhausted!

"I'm not a princess…" She replied.

"Really? Let's see." I took her in my arms so I could put her on bed… Not sure she would have been able to go on it be herself. "I'm going to take of you shoes now." She looked around the room while I took her shoes off and putted them next to the bed. I was wondering if maybe she had a pajama somewhere… But I wasn't going to ask Duncan if she did.

"Where is daddy?" Lilly asked me.

"He's in the living room with Logan, you know, the big guy without a shirt…" I should have told him to wear one before leaving the bedroom. "He'll come later…" I told her as she lied down in bed. The sheets over her, she looked so tinny in that big bed. "See, you're a little princess in a princess's bed."

"Really?" She asked me already closing her eyes.

"You're the prettiest princess ever! I'm going to let the door open, call me if you need anything little princess!" Does she know my name? "Just say Veronica, and I'll be right here." I say slowly leaving the bedroom where Lilly was probably already asleep.

I hadn't missed anything… Seems like both the guys lost their ability to speak.

"Did I miss anything?" I ask crossing my arms around me… Still no word… "Coffee anyone?" I would die for a coffee… But coffee is bad!

"We don't have coffee Veronica…" Sure we don't, because Logan refuses to drink it since I cannot drink it.

"Since when does Veronica live without her coffee?" Oh, now they both talk…

"Since she got pregnant." Logan said. I'm pretty sure he was dying to say it ever since he saw Duncan. Marking his territory.

"Pregnant? You're kidding me right?" Yeah, the robe was pretty much hiding everything. The big boobs, the whale belly, everything.

"Do you think I'm a liar?" That's not going well…

"So, coffee anyone? You know what? Why don't we all go back to sleep? I'm sure everyone is tired. We can talk tomorrow…" I think it's the best thing to do. Logan was struggling between anger and happiness. Of course he was happy, his best friend was back in town. Why? I have no idea… But he was. And he was angry, for a reason only he can know.

"Excellent idea. We'll talk tomorrow." Logan said putting both his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to show you the guest room. Lilly is probably already sleeping." I said while Duncan was looking at me, probably trying to see if Logan was telling the truth, about me being pregnant… Logan gently squeezed my shoulder and walked towards the bedrooms…

"The presidential suit is this way…" He said with a fake smile.

I think I never sleep as bad as this night. The only good thing about it? Logan didn't either, we talked all night wondering why Duncan came back. Why take the risk? Around six o'clock, Logan finally found his way to dream land, but I didn't. So I did a little research. Apparently, Megan's parents got arrested… Someone in their family had died and they had to take care of their girl. But this one had told everything about how they were treating her and so they ended up far away. The police isn't searching for him anymore. The charges fell, he's a free man again. I'm pretty sure it's because of his parents. I think I fell asleep around that time too, because next time I opened my eyes, it was nine o'clock.

Lilly was eating breakfast while watching TV. Duncan, Logan and I were in the kitchen. I had took a shower and changed before going to the kitchen. When Duncan saw me, his first look was for my huge belly. Logan had served us all a bowl full of cereals… I felt like I couldn't eat anything, but I'm sure Logan wouldn't let me start the day on an empty stomach.

"So, are you finally going to give us the honor to tell us why you're back?" Logan said. Duncan hadn't said a word to us yet.

"You two are back together?" Yes mister obvious. Why did he think that? The fact that we are both living in the same apartment? Sleeping in the same room? Or maybe it's the fact that I'm carrying his baby inside of me? Who knows?!

"Are you going to ignore my questions any longer?" Logan continued.

"Duncan, what are you doing here?" I ask him. He doesn't answer Logan's questions, so maybe he'll answer mine.

"Haven't you heard it? I'm a free man…" I know, I found out about it during the night.

"Really? And you couldn't just call? Email? Or send a letter? You know, that's when you write words on a paper, forming a sentence, put it in an envelope with a stamp on it." Logan continued. I putted my hand on Logan's leg, hoping it would calm him down.

"Why? Because with a call you would have stayed away of my girlfriend?" My girlfriend? He's kidding right!

"You're girlfriend?" Logan wasn't going to let that pass… He's kind of jealous you know.

"Duncan, I never said I would wait for you to come back… I know you had to leave, but you leaving did mean us breaking up…" I wasn't about to wait for him to come back… Besides, it's already two and a half year… I'm not a saint.

"So you just jumped on him as soon as I was away?" And why does he think that?

"Wow wow, back off…" Logan, always trying to protect me.

"No, I didn't jump on him… And if I did, it wouldn't be you're problem right?" I can defend myself.

"Sorry. It just surprised me… So when did you two get married?" Married? Why should we be married?

"When did you left? I would say, like two hours after that…" Not the best time to joke.

"We aren't married." Nope, being pregnant doesn't mean you have to be married.

"You're having his baby, but you aren't married?"

"Let me check…" I said lifting my hand just above the table to see there wasn't a ring on my finger. "Nope, not married…"

"So, now that that's settled, why are you back Duncan?" Logan continued… I think seeing me bite back made him feel better.

"I'm free to go wherever I want. And I wanted to raise Lilly up at home… Neptune is my home." Lilly is finally going to have the chance to know her grand-parents… I wonder how Celeste is going to react.

"So you're planning on staying here?" I continued.

"Yes, I found an apartment with two bedrooms… Lilly want to paint it in pink…"

"If you need help to move in…" I offer. What? Duncan use to be my friend! And not just any friend, my boyfriend, my first love… I know Logan is supposed to be my last one, but it doesn't mean I stop carrying about them. I don't love him like I use to, but he's always going to have a special place into my heart.

"Looking like you do, I'm pretty sure you aren't going to be really helpful." Why? I can lift boxes!

"I can help you… if you want to." Logan said. "Veronica could take care of Lilly…" Excellent idea.

"Yes! I can take care of her."

"You sure?" It's a 2 your old girl, what could happen?

"Yes, we are going to drink alcohol and watch porn!" I joked. Logan started to laugh, but Duncan didn't… Did he lose his sense of humor? "We are going to watch Cinderella and bake cookies…"

"Damned, you got me at porn!" Logan continued.

"So, enough about me… When is the baby due?" Is he really interested about that?

"Two months." Logan answered. Every time he talks about the baby, he has sparks in his eyes.

"Boy or girl?"

"Triplet!" What? No way! I'll have to expulse one that's more than enough!

"Over my dead body Echols!" I replied gently punching him on the shoulder.

"A girl." He said laughing.

"Have a name yet?" Yes, we do. But I'm not sure about it anymore.

"We thought about calling her Megan Lilly Echols." Logan said before I could.

"We can find another one…" I say, not sure how he would react.

"Why? It's perfect… Although Lilly is going to wonder why you're giving her name to another baby…" I'm sure she's going to ask us why. But did she even notice that I was pregnant? Does she even know how a pregnant girl looks like?

**First of all, I want to thank two of my best readers… Lady Greenwood and LoVefan… . After every chapter I post, I can read your reviews, and it's awesome!**

**And for those who wonder why I brought Duncan back, well, I wanted to spice it up a bit… **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for the reviews on my previous chapter!**

Duncan left along with Lilly to see his new apartment. I'm happy for him. But I think, deep inside myself, I would have rather known him in Mexico, then in Neptune. Logan was taking a shower, and I hope it would take is bad mood along with the rest. I was feeling like doing something, like kicking some bad guy's ass, or go to school. Anything to move. But I couldn't work on Margaret's case till Taylor actually did something to make his position know to me. And to be honest, I was tired. It wasn't even 10am, and I was already tired.

I was watching TV when Logan came out of the bathroom.

"Veronica? I think we need to talk?" About what? If it could be about Tom & Jerry, that would great.

"Sure, do you think Jerry should let Tom win for once?" I ask him. Of course that's not what he wants to talk about… But do I feel like talking about that? Probably not… Will I even want to talk about that? Probably not… Am I going to have this conversation? Well, one year ago I wouldn't… But now. I was trying to open myself to Logan, and he was trying to, stay out of trouble… We both had to work on each other to make it work. But each day, it was less and less work.

"Veronica…"

"Fine… I can't believe we are doing this…" That's the truth. I know it's normal to have this conversation… After all, I didn't really broke up with Duncan, we had to, but we didn't want to. Logan took a seat next to me while I shut down the TV.

"Do I have to be worried?" Worried about what? Duncan being back? Not at all…

"About Tom eating Jerry? I don't think so, Jerry is little, but he's fast!" I say. It's my defense mechanism, not my fault.

"About Duncan…" Do I still love Duncan?

"Let me resume some facts… I'm sitting on this couch, inside _our _apartment. We are sleeping in the same bed, for like 4 months now… I tell you I love you at least once a day, and not to mention the fact that am having your baby. Did I mention I love _you…_" I really hope that's going to make him feel better.

"Are you still in love with him?" No, I am not in love with Duncan!

"I am not in love with Duncan… I loved him once, but now it's over… Totally over. Even if he would come, kneel and sing me a love song right before asking me to marry him, it wouldn't do me anything. It would be weird to have him sing for me, that's sure. Right now, I think as him as an old friend…" With whom I ended up in bed… "What about you? Do I have to worry for you leaving with him to live happily ever after?" Of course not.

"O right… I dream about this day for days!" We both start to laugh. I think Logan feels better now that he knows that I'm not going to run away with his ex-best-friend. He took me closer to him so I could let my head rest on his shoulder. "There something else we should talk about." What else could we possible talk about? Usually we don't talk about such serious stuff. And I feel like if he's going to bring up a subject that's even more serious.

"Yes, I think we still have everything we need to make pancakes tomorrow!"

"Veronica, I'm trying to be serious…" Trying to be serious… Not easy for both of us, I guess.

"Fine… I'll do my best to shut up." I say before sipping my lips together.

"You know, how Duncan thought we were married and all…" Married? Yes, he was looking like if he was about to vomit when he thought we were married. Like if that would be such a surprise… I nod, since I told him I would shut up... "Maybe we should…" Should what? Listen more to each other? I think that's what we do…

"Should what?" I'm pretty sure I won't like what I'm about to hear.

"Maybe we should get marry…?" Great. Duncan comes back, and Logan feels like marking his territory. If he had asked me that, like one week ago. I would have seriously think about it… But now, today, not at all. I took some distance with him and stood up.

"So, Duncan comes back and you think that be asking me to marry you I won't run straight into his arms?" He must really trust me… Normally, I would take my car keys and leave…

"You think that am asking you to marry me just because Duncan's back?" Of course I do! Every girls dream right? Having her boyfriend ask you to marry him just because his scared to see you run towards your ex-boyfriend.

"Well you don't ask it because you really mean it!" Trying to stay calm, in this case, is really not easy.

"So is that a no?" What? I didn't even answer his question!

"It's not a no, it's just that I decide to ignore it! Do you really think I want to marry you just because you're afraid now that Duncan is back? I can see how much you trust me…" He looked at me, and without saying a word, stood up and did what I had felt like doing. He took his car keys and left…

One pm, still not a word from Logan… I was wondering how he would react if I told him I was in labor… I was about to call him with my panic voice, when I heard someone at the front door. I ran towards the bedroom where I almost jumped on bed, pretending to be asleep.

"Veronica?" Logan whispered in the door opening. "Are you sleeping?" No, I'm faking it… Duh…

"Oh, I see you didn't got into a car accident… Good." Well, last time one of us ran outside of the apartment, he ended up in the hospital… And I know what I'm talking about… So far the sleepy voice I should use. He walked near me, and sat on my site of de bed.

"I'm sorry…" For leaving or for his proposal?

"For which part?"

"Both." Excellent. And he seems serious. "I should have asked you to marry me for the wrong reasons…" I know… And it absolutely was the wrong reason!

"So I'm not getting a ring as big as my fist? Or even better, as big as my belly?" I joked turning to face him. He helped me to sit on bed, right before he kneeled in front of me… He know I was joking right!

"I know I asked you to marry me, or almost did, for the wrong reason… So now I'm doing it over." No, Logan, don't!

"Logan…" Really, it's a bad idea…

"Veronica, I love you, and I never stopped loving you. I'm sure that we would have ended up together anyway… Because, that's how epic our love is." Epic… It's not the first time he says that… "This time I'm going to do things right…" He continued, taking something out of his pocket. A little bleu box, with a white bow. "Veronica Mars, will you marry me?" Too late, he did it. And he means it. How can you tell a guy, that you love and that loves you, that you're not going to marry him… He handed me that little blue box over, but I couldn't open it.

"Logan…" How am I going to do that? "Listen…" He was looking so hopeful…

"You're going to say no…" Yes, I mean No. I mean yes, I'm going to say no.

"Look, right now, there are too many reason for you that make you feel like if you have to ask me to marry you…" Exactly, one growing inside me. "I want to be sure, like one hundred percent sure, that when you ask me to marry you, it's not because I'm pregnant or because Duncan is back. And that won't happen until, well a few more months…" Until the baby is porn and a few months old…

"So you do not want to marry me…" That's not what I said.

"Listen to me real carefully…" I start, putting both my hand around his face and look right into his magnificent eyes. "I love you, and believe me, I want to say yes so much, but I can't, not yet."

"If I ask you that again later, you're answer will be yes?"

"If you ask me again later, I'm sure the answer will be yes." I say, handing him that little bleu box over.

"You don't even want to see how it looks like?"

"Nope, I'll see it later…" I say smiling. "If you still want to give it to me then."

"I will." He says, and puts the box in one of his drawer. If I wanted to, I'd just have to wait for him to walk out of the room and open it.

I would have thought Logan to be, I don't know, more disappointed than that… But I can tell you, after what we did, he wasn't looking anything like it. But how will you look disappointed, naked in bed sheets?

"So, do you think Duncan is going to sleep over again?" Logan asks me… We just had sex, and he talks to me about Duncan…

"Wow, isn't that a mood killer…" I say taking the sheets around… Feeling naked.

"What did I say?" well, talking about Duncan right after we had sex… Not the best subject.

"Can we just not talk about him when we're cuddling?"

"Fine… So, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Do you even have to ask? "No not again!" I think Logan doesn't feel like having pizza, ever again.

"Don't ask me if you know the answer! I'll eat whatever you want!"

Duncan came back during the evening… Lilly was talking about how nice her bedroom would look like while Logan was making dinner. Yes, Logan can cook! What did you expect? That I would cook every single meal? No way… Logan is an excellent cook… He was making chicken parmesan. Duncan was playing with Lilly in the living room. We had put a blanket on the ground so she could play, and Duncan had brought some of her toys…

"Daddy is going to talk with Veronica now sweetheart." He said stroking his daughter long blond hair. He stood up and joined me on the couch. Even if I wanted to, I can't possibly stay with Logan in the kitchen while we have company. "So, you and Logan…" We are not going to have this conversation again…

"What about Logan and me?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Just what? You really thought I would wait? "I thought maybe, you and me…" Well that's obviously not going to happen…

"I guess you can say you thought wrong." Or not, in other circumstances, in another world maybe…

"I know. I hope we can still be friends… You would be a good example for Lilly. It would do her good to have you in her life." I'm not sure to be a good role model.

"Of course…" Lilly seems to be a great kid. "She's gorgeous…"

"I know, she looks like her mother…" I don't know what he sees, but I see Lilly in her.

"She looks like Lilly…" Probably because of the big blue eyes and the long blond hair.

"Well, as much as I loved Lilly, I hope she won't look too much like her." Lilly knew how to have fun.

"Dinner's ready!" Logan said from the kitchen. Duncan took Lilly by the hand and we all went to the kitchen.

"It looks delicious!" I said for my lovely boyfriend right before I put a kiss on his lips.

"Everything for my girls!"

**Enjoy and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After dinner, I pretended to have something to do and left the house… I had to get out of there… It was just weird to see both Logan and Duncan in the same room, along with little Lilly. So I decided to go pay a visit to Wallace. I needed to talk to a friend… That wouldn't judge me. In no time, I was at dads and Alicia's… School's over, so Wallace is sleeping at _home_. I parked in front of the house. Lucky me, the parent's weren't at home. Wallace was alone with Darrell.

"Excuse me, my car broke and I was wondering if I could use your phone…" I say when Wallace opens the door.

"I can't let stranger inside the house from my mommy." Wallace continued.

"Move! I have to go to the bathroom!" I say, almost pushing him aside. I should have gone to the toilet before leaving the apartment… After my _break_ I went to the living room were Wallace was waiting for me.

"What do I have to thank this visit for?" Why? Can't I just come to have some quality time with my best friend?

"Excuse me, I thought _my bro_ would be happy to see me…"

"Spill it woman." He told me.

"Someone came back from the dead yesterday." Yes, and not just anyone.

"And who would that be? Please tell me it's Tupac!"

"Duncan Kane."

"What?" He said surprised. I think I was as surprised as him when I saw him in front of my door.

"I know, apparently his a free man now and he want to raise Lilly up in his hometown."

"Really? And where does he lives? Don't tell me Celeste Kane let him inside her house with his illegitimate daughter." Yeah, not sure how she would take that.

"Right now… Inside of our apartment. He's sleeping in the guestroom with Lilly."

"Really? And Logan's okay with that?" I guess.

"It wasn't my idea… But it's temporary, he's moving in in his own apartment in a few days." If I could kick him out, I would. Of course, not, I couldn't do that.

"And how are you taking it?"

"Good, I guess. I wasn't expecting to ever come back. But he did."

"And how's Logan taking it?"

"Honestly? He's jealous. He thinks I'm going to dumb him for Duncan. He even asked me to marry him!"

"He did what?!" And he was chocked now. "I can understand why…"

"And why that? Because I would dump everything to restart my romance with Duncan Kane! I don't know what charms me more, his money or his good looks… Or maybe the fact that he's a father…"

"You know how jealous Logan can be. He's unsure of himself when it comes to you." Unsure of himself? It's Logan Echols! He's always so confident about everything!

"And what can I do about it?"

"What did you answered when he proposed?"

"I said that one day, I would be happy to be able to say yes, but only if it's for the good reasons." I think I did a good job for his self-esteem.

"Not bad, but I think you can do better." He said, before telling me his plan.

"Wallace, dear dear Wallace, you're a genius!"

"And you only find out about it know!"

When I got back home, everything was ready for my master plan. Or should I say, Wallace's master plan. I got in, only to find Logan and Duncan playing video games. Like if nothing ever happened. Perfect, it would give me just enough time to prepare everything. In the kitchen, I took some apple juices and two glasses of Champaign that putted inside my already huge bag.

"Lilly already in bed?" I ask mostly to prevent them to look towards me.

"Yes, I'm going to join her soon…" Duncan said while he was shooting towards Logan's avatar.

"Be brave my cave man. The world relies on your shoulders!" I say kissing Logan on the cheek before leaving towards the bedroom. "While you guys try to prevent the apocalypse, I'm going to sleep…"

"I'll be right there Ronnie!"

I closed the door right behind me, throw my bag on bed, take out the glasses and full them with the bubbling apple juice. At least it looks like Champaign. On my way back, I had bought some candles, among other things. I lit up all the candles and put them around the bedroom too make an ambiance. Once glance outside the bedroom, Logan was still in focused on the screen. Great. I took some rose pedals out of my bag and to decorate the bed with it. Some make up for me, before I changed clothes. Not easy to be sexy when you're pregnant, but I did my best to be. I had bought some sexy lingerie (and not to mention expensive…) and I wasn't looking to bad. There was only one thing remaining in my bag, I took it out to put it in the middle of the bed. Now, I only need Logan to leave his video games. Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, still no Logan… My candles were going to be really small if he didn't come right now… I think I should play the _party in my belly card._

"Logan?" I say when I open the door.

"Yeah? Die die die!" How romantic…

"Are you coming?"

"She kicking again?" Not at all, for once, she's really quiet.

"It's a real party inside…" I lied.

"Sorry bro, the woman needs me." Logan said. How sweet, he drops everything just to help me… I quickly went on bed and tried to take a sexy pose. Believe me, with that stupid belly in my way, I wasn't sure the effect would be the same. When he opened the door, I could tell that he wasn't expecting that. The candles, the music, the girl… "Hello sexy, we'll have to be quick, my girlfriend will be there in 20 minutes." He added before joining me on bed and kissing me.

"Hold that thought…" I say, turning back and taking the last piece of the plan.

"You ask me too wait? When you look like that?" He said as he started to kiss me in the neck.

"I have something for you." I say as I face him.

"Oooh, a hot girl and a present… If it's a condom, I'm pretty sure we won't need it."

"Here, open it." I say, handing him a little box over. He looked at me, trying to figure out what I was planning to do inside of my little head. He opened the little box, just to find a ring inside.

"Veronica Mars… Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Not really. You can see it as a promise ring."

"A promise for sex?" Logan, always wanting to have the last word.

"You asked me to marry you… Well, with that ring, I promise that one day, you'll be able to replace it with an actual wedding ring…"

"So you are giving me a ring, as promise that one day you'll say yes?"

"Exactly…" All of Wallace's master plan.

"I'm not sure what I like the most… The fact of you doing all this for me, or you in that sexy lingerie… Can I have my second present now?" He continued, kissing me again. This time, I didn't interrupt him.

"Best evening ever!" Logan said holding me in his arms. My head was resting on his chest, and I could feel his heartbeat. "I love you Veronica."

"And I love you too Logan."

"So, can I know why you did all this?"

"Honestly?" No, he wants me to lie… "I wanted to make it obvious, that I wasn't going anywhere… You'll have to stick with me."

"And I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but I wanted to update… And I have to admit, I kind of like this chapter… It seemed to be the perfect way to end the chapter… Don't forget to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**And one more chapter this week one! I feel like playing a little game… At this exact minute (when I'm writing these words) it is 22:30 (10.30pm) in Belgium, how late is it in your country? Put the time in a review along with your country! And of course what you thought about this chapter!**

Yesterday, Duncan moved in his new apartment with Lilly. While I was babysitting, Logan was helping him… Surprise, Duncan's parents were absent. I came later that day to bring Lilly and to visit the apartment. It was huge! Like twice the one I had with my dad before he moved in with Alicia. I was happy to finally have to apartment for us again. Really! We even celebrated it… How? Well Logan ran naked around it… Not in the whole apartment, but only from the bathroom to the bedroom. How I celebrated it? Well, let's say Logan and I did some stuff on the sofa in the living room, and in the kitchen… Don't judge me! I'm a hormonal mess!

Parker too me shopping, Mac was out with Dick on a date… And she felt like doing something… What does Parker still do in Neptune? She didn't felt like going home and took an apartment with Mac! How they pay for it? Dick is in the same bedroom as Mac, Mac has enough money on her account since thanks to a certain test she did in high school, and Parker? She has the money her parent's send her… Just enough to pay for the food and do some shopping… But she had a deal with Mac and Dick, Parker did all the cooking, and it was okay. I had bought some little stuff, like a new memory card to save my photos on, and one cute green body with a little fee on it. It's so cute! I know my little girl has everything she needs already, but I couldn't help it…

"Veronica… Can I ask you something really private?" What? As long as it doesn't concern Logan or Duncan, she can ask me anything. Yes, I had told her about Duncan, and she knows who it is… And everything I didn't told her, Mac did.

"The color of my underwear? Right now, pink…" I said. I'm not even sure if it's true…

"Not here… Let's find ourselves a quiet place."

Outside the mall, we found a bench to sit on… Parker was looking around her, probably figuring out how she was going to ask me whatever she wanted to.

"You told me you were raped once…" Yes I did, I did because I knew how she felt when she just got raped… I thought, maybe if she knows she's not alone, she would feel just a ietse pitsie better. "How did it happen?" What? She wants me to tell her? "It's just, I can't imagine anyone doing that to you… You're so strong and confident." Sure, because I had to build a shell around myself…

"I went through a lot back then, I had to build a shell around myself…" Honestly, I didn't want to tell her… But, I know how it happened for her… I was there, and I could have stopped it. Just, by turning the light on, not believe everything I had heard. If I had done that, she wouldn't have had to go through it. I was about to tell her, when my phone went off. "One sec…"

"Veronica? I found your man!" My dad said on the other side of the phone.

"Taylor? Where is he?" I asked my dad…

"Don't worry, he'll be back in Neptune, soon." Soon? What did you do dad?

"Dad?" So? What have you done? Why are you so sure about yourself? Parker looked at me, waiting for me to end this conversation… I would have rather stayed on the phone with my dad for hour, then just tell Parker about it…

"Let's just say someone thinks Margaret one the lottery…" Of course… Taylor left with everything they owned… It seems logic he would come back if he knew his girlfriend had won the lottery.

"Thanks dad…"

"You're welcome honey… What are you doing right now?" Right now? Being tortured by my friend.

"Right now? Fooling around with TJ, Steve and Robert… But don't worry, Steve's still wearing his underpants…" I joked.

"Tell Parker I said hi…" How did he know?! He hung up before I could ask him.

"Yes dad, I'll be there in ten minutes!" I say. At least now I've got a good reason to let Parker here and not to tell her my story. "I'm sorry Parker… I've got to go! See you later?" Like in a few days, when you forget about it…

"Really? Ooh too bad!" Parker said, really disappointed. I'm sorry girl, but it's not today that you'll learn about my story.

I had called Margaret before I started the car… Driving and calling is against the law. I had told her the plan. Before leaving for her apartment, I texted Logan, to let him know I would be home late. Margaret was living in a little apartment, not too far from where I used to live with my dad. When she saw me walking towards her apartment, she immediately opened the door. I guess she was waiting for me behind the window.

"Are you ready?" I asked her when she offered me a glass of lemonade, I gladly accepted.

"Yes, I am." I opened my bag. I had to do a pit stop before coming over here… A good plan always needs some accessories… Well, not always.

"Why don't you go check on Benji while I finish it…" She smiled and left, leaving me alone in her apartment. It wasn't huge, so I hadn't to do a lot of work. What does a newly rich girl does first? In Margaret's case, young mother, student at school, she needs a car… So it wouldn't be so surprising for Taylor too find some car brochures in the apartment. As long as a fake ticket from her bank account. Believing the ticket, Margaret is know the proud owner of 1 000 125,80 dollars. When Alicia had heard about it, she had given me some of Darrell's old clothes for Benji… Margaret was so happy when she saw me come in with a bag full of it, she literally took me in her arms and almost squeezed me to dead.

My files were ready, I was wearing real professional clothes, a dark blue skirt and a white blouse. I was even wearing my fake glasses… When we heard someone put a key in the door.

"Come Benji. Come with mommy!" Margaret said taking her sun into her arms.

"Honey, I am home!" Taylor said walking inside like if he never stole everything and left.

"Call me when you made your choice Margaret. And believe me, that house by the beach is absolutely gorgeous! And it's the perfect place to raise children. You"ll see, you're going to love it!" I told her handing her over all the information about that house… If you want to know, that house really exists… An 82 year old man lives in it with his 25 year old wife. Does she really love him? Or did she marry him for his money? Who knows? Who cares? Well, the man's family probably… But it's not like if his kids actually came to pay him a visit once a week for him… They want to be sure they'll have their share of the heritage.

"Thank you Veronica… It's perfect!" Margaret answered me with a big smile on her face… "Taylor, what are you doing here? Forgot to empty the fridge before leaving?" She said to her now ex-boyfriend.

"Don't you introduce me to your friend?"

"Veronica is my real estate agent… Veronica, this is my ex…"

"Your ex? Common baby! Hey Benji, daddy's home…" How low… Using the baby to get back into Margaret's good graces.

"Oh, now you want to be a father?" She said… I have to admit, Margaret was great. She was doing even better than I had imagine.

"Common baby… I am back… I brought everything back, it's downstairs, in the truck."

"What do you want? And be honest this time…"

"I think I should go…" I said, that's my call. "Don't forget to call me."

"Wait, you didn't tell me the price of the beach house…"

"Oh, the owner sells it for 750 000 dollars… But we can lower the price…" Taylor was already looking around…

"No, that'll do it. I take it." Already acting like a rich girl.

"We're going to live in a beach house?" Taylor asked…

"No, I am going to life in a beach house… You, you're going to life in jail…" And boom, the police got in… Taylor had stolen Margaret's car, TV, laptop, and way more stuff…

Taylor had brought everything back, and was glad to have an apartment that wasn't empty anymore. Even if she would have to buy a new TV, Taylor had sold it. He had no more right on Benji, and the only thing he still had in common with Margaret, was the money he had to give her every month so she could raise Benji… At least, everything ended well for her. I was driving back home, singing out loud with the music, both the windows open. They were playing _baby one more time_ from Britney Spears. Who doesn't sing that song when it's on the radio… It was almost finished, when my car started to make a weird noise. Just enough time to pull it on the side before it totally broke down… Great. I closed the windows and turned off the radio. I stepped out and opened it… It's a new car, I can't tell why it broke down. Taking my purse, to find my cellphone. I was about to call Logan to ask him to come and get me, when a grey car slowed down next to me.

"Need some help?" Duncan asked me when he opened his right window…

"Thank you, but I'm sure Logan's is going to come and take me."

"Jump in, I'll bring you back home. You shouldn't have to wait outside under this sun… Especially not in your condition." Why do men always think as me as being handicapped just because they see I'm eating for two? I looked around, took everything out of my car and joined Duncan.

"My condition? You mean me looking like a whale?"

"You're beautiful, and so not looking like a whale, believe me." Did you saw any? To compare…"So, where do I bring you?" He asks me.

"Home." I hope he understands that home is at Logan's… He started the car and left. I hated to leave mine on the side of the road.

"I'm happy that I fell on you… I've been meaning to talk to you about something." About what?

"About how you enjoyed walking on the beach of Mexico?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that I still love you…" What? Oh no, Duncan, don't.

"Duncan…"

"Let me finish Veronica. I need to say this." I already regret accepting to step in his car. "I love you, I always loved you. I came back hoping we could restart things were we left them! I don't care about the baby… I can raise him up with you! We could be a happy family, like the one we should have been. Have this baby together, get married, buy a big house with a white fence in front of it…" Duncan, why did you have to bring that up.

"Are you done?" Is it wrong for me to have ideas like opening the door and jump while he's still driving? "I love Logan… We are going to get married. Maybe not now, but we will. I did love you, and I loved you for months after you left for Mexico… I think I still do, you we're my first love. I'll always love you. But not as much as I love Logan." I really hope Logan isn't going to find out about this conversation. He's already so unsecure…

"I had to try…" He said, but he didn't add anything till I got home.

Logan was watching TV when I got in.

"So, how did things go with Margaret?" He asks me turning it off.

"Perfectly. Taylor brought everything back and isn't going to bother her anymore. Oh, before I forget, my car broke down…" Like if I could forget that…

"How did you got home? Why didn't you call me?" I was going to…

"Duncan saw me and offered to bring me back…" Should I tell him? And where was Lilly? She sure wasn't in the car with her dad.

"And what did you talk about?" Believe me, you do not want to know.

"About you… I told him how much I loved you…" That's the truth…

"And did you told him how much I loved you?" He asked me, taking me into his arms. His hands on my hips, he was looking straight into my eyes with a big smile on his face. No, I wasn't going to tell him. He was too happy. Duncan, his friend was back, even if he was worried, he still thought about him as one of his friends.

"I don't think I mentioned that." I said before kissing him and ending the conversation.

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Don't forget to let me know what time it is and your country! And of course, your thoughts about this chapter! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all for the reviews on chapter 23! I try to update as soon as I can… What mostly is 2 to 3 times a week. Not always easy with school and all, but I do my best. **

I did what I had to do. I didn't tell Logan. I'm one hundred percent sure he would want, well to be honest, punch Duncan in the face, if not worse. And I would rather for him to be focused on another emotion than rage. So, we ate, talked, showered, and went to bed… I made that little voice inside my head shut up. What's the point? I'll just have to avoid Duncan, for like, the rest of my life? Yeah, that'll not do it. Well, I can always tell him about it another time… Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll tell him, if Duncan brings it up again.

"Wake up sunshine!" I heard someone say around me. I wanted to open my eyes, but I was still half sleeping. That, till someone took a seat on my side of the bed. "I made you breakfast…" That's sweet, but did you had to wake me up now? How late is it? What 10:30?! And I'm still in bed?! "Fruit salad and orange juice!"

"And why did you do that?"

"I was awake, wanted some, as simple as that." At least he didn't make it just for me. "Oh, and we have company…" And suddenly, a little blond head appeared in my door opening.

"Ronica!" Lilly said as she opened it further open and jumped on bed. Well, that little girl obviously likes me. I wonder if she likes everyone that fast.

"Good morning princess…" I said while Logan puts his plate down next to me.

"Why don't you go wait outside with your daddy little princess?" He asked her. I don't think he likes the fact that she walked in, without being invited, in the bedroom while I hadn't even had my breakfast or shower yet. I don't really care.

"But, Ronica is here…" Of course I am, it's my bedroom.

"It's okay Logan… She's 2 and a half… What do you think Megan is going to do…" Meg, Lilly's mother. The one person Lilly is never going to meet. Now it's not the moment to think about that. Nor to think about Beaver, I mean Cassidy, who prevented them to ever meet.

"Besides looking as cute as hell? Cry, eat, poop and sleep…" Yeah, he obviously never got to train his fatherhood skills. Even if he isn't far from the truth. Babies don't do a lot.

"Yeah, but she'll grow…" Wait? Duncan is here? What the hell is he doing here?

"I know… But you just woke up…"

"Ronica was sleeping?" Lilly asked. I took the plate on my, and started to eat.

"I'm awake now…" I was trying to find the perfect spot for the plate… But I couldn't find any. So I took the bowl full of fruit salad and put it on my belly. Tadaaa! Homemade table…

"You can not do that!" Lilly said when she saw it.

"I think it's funny. Sooooo, I'm going back to the living room… Wouldn't want Duncan to get bored."

"Sure I can do that Lilly… See…" I say, letting it rest on my belly. "Tadaaaaa…"

"I can not doo that…" She said like if she was sad about it… Logan had left us so I could get ready before having to leaving the bedroom.

"Of course not… I can only because I have a baby inside of my belly… And he takes a lot of space…" I tell her. She shouldn't start a complex because he has an almost flat tummy.

"Babies don't grow inside of bellies…" Didn't Duncan teach you anything baby girl? I took one more bite of fruit salad, before putting it on the side. "See, give me your hand…" I tell her. Perfect timing, my own baby girl was awake.

"What's that?" She asks when she felt something move inside.

"That's my baby…"

"It's moving!" I know… And kicking…

"Daddy!" Lilly yelled. I think I scared her… Why? Because she ran away. Made me laugh. I quickly putted on some clothes. A white dress, simple and comfy. Lilly was crying inside of her father's arms when I entered the living room. Logan was looking at me confused.

"Ronica dying!" I heard Lilly say between two tears.

"What? Of course not!" Logan said… Like if the idea only made him sick.

"Why do you think Veronica is dying Lilly?" Duncan asked her… How much time is he going to stay in _my _apartment?

"There is a baby inside of her!"

"Lilly… I am not dying…" I told her, without getting too close. After all I still had to brush my teeth.

"But, it moves!" Logan started to laugh out loud…

"I'll let you explain… I'll be in the bathroom."

I tried to stay in it as long as possible. But how long can you brush your teeth or hair? Not hours. I wasn't surprised to find Duncan and Lilly talking to Logan.

"I told her the baby's name…" Logan said. "The only thing she's seems to remember, it's that they are going to share a name…"

"Really? I guess she's right." Try not to look at Duncan. Not looking at Duncan. Still not looking. Damned, I looked.

"So, what are you guys doing here so early?" I ask him, making it obvious I wasn't going to change my mind by taking a seat next to Logan and taking his hand in mine. Fingers crossed, I hope he'll get it.

"Can't we just pay a visit to old friends?" Sure, if he really means friends? "What about your car?" He continued.

"I called yesterday, it's in the garage…" Logan added for me. He did it while I was asleep. I wanted to ask Weevil if he could fix it… In exchange of some money of course. "But, it's not that I don't like being here with you guys… But Dick and I had some plans…" You're not going to leave me alone!

"Of cour… What's that on your hand?" He interrupted himself. Hand? Logan's hand? I did my best to see what Duncan was talking about… The ring. He was talking about the promise ring I gave Logan.

"It's from Veronica… Didn't you hear? We went to Vegas…" Haha, we are not married.

"You did what?!" Well, maybe that'll make him understand that I won't be seeing him anymore.

"Just kidding!" Duncan, you should really try to hide your emotions better… "But it could happen… Veronica and I have a deal…" I wouldn't call that a deal.

"And what would that be?"

"Enough small talk for today… Logan, you're going to be late…"

"Right… I'll be back before dinner… Are we still going out with Mac and Dick?" Yes we are... It's still weird to know they are living together now…

"Mac & Dick?!" Well, there's one person that didn't know about it.

"Yes! Don't forget to pick me up…" I told him. Knowing that would never happen.

"Of course not… Want to come with us Duncan? We're going surfing…"

"No thanks."

Lilly was playing in the hall way… Not sure what she was doing… I hadn't managed to find a polite way to tell Duncan: to get out of here!

"Are you two going to get married?"

"Duncan, I'm not talking to you about that again! I told you everything I wanted yesterday… I'm with Logan, and it's not going to change!"

"You're mad…" Of course I am!

"What game are you playing?" Being all nice and stuff, sending me Lilly… Because I'm pretty sure he pushed her to come into my bedroom…

"I'm not playing games… You know me, I'm not that kind of guy…" Of course you are… Meg wondered for days about the identity of her secret admirer. And he came to java hut every day when he wanted to win me back. It was cute back then, but not anymore.

"Sure, that's why you come back early in the morning, looks upset when Logan tells you he has plans for us in the future and stuff?"

"You didn't tell him…" No I didn't. I didn't want Lilly to see her father with bruises all of his face.

"Why would I? So he could punch you? He's perfectly happy about you being back, why would I upset him?"

"So, that means there's still a chance for us?" Where does that comes from? Does he even listen to me?

"Daddy, pipi…" Lilly said, interrupting whatever Duncan was going to say.

"The bathroom is the brown door with a bathtub on it princess, do you need help?" I ask her, happy to find a good reason to not look at Duncan.

"No, I'm a big girl!" She said while running towards it.

"You can't just have forgotten about me Veronica… I know somewhere inside, you still love me…"

"I LOVE LOGAN! Duncan, just stop…" I looked towards the hallway, hoping Lilly would come back soon. When I turned, Duncan did something really, really stupid… he kissed me, I tried to push him away, but he pulled me closer to him… I heard a big bang, even before I could feel his rage.

"Get your pals off Veronica!" Logan yelled… Since Lilly still was in the bathroom, I figured I could slap Duncan, so I did.

"Get out… Now!" I said, standing and pointing at the door…

"You better listen, before Lilly sees you with a black eye or two…" Logan added, trying to stay calm… I could see the rage trough every pore of his body.

"Loggie's back?" Lilly said when she came back, just one time.

"Come Lilly, we are going home…"

When Duncan walked outside of the apartment, Logan was still standing in the hall way…

"Before you say anything, I was telling him how much I love you, that I didn't want him. I was trying to push him away I swear!" I defend myself… I definitely didn't need something like that! "You have to believe me… I"

"I do." He interrupted me. "I believe you… I heard you." Thank god he believes me!

"He took me by surprise for that kiss!"

"I know… Veronica, I know…" He said… Was I supposed to continue or was it enough?

"Are you mad?"

"Not at you…" Great… at least one positive side.

"Are you going to move or are you planning on staying there forever?" I ask him… He hadn't moved a finger since he saw Duncan do that.

"I'm trying to convince myself not to get after him." Really? A few years ago, he wouldn't even have thought about it… I walked towards him, both my hands on his face, trying to lock his eyes to mine.

"Maybe I can help you with that…" I said, before getting on the tip of my foot to be taller and kiss him…

"It helps…" Logan said, with what seemed to be the beginning of a smile.

"Wait? Didn't you left?"

"I did… I forget my cellphone…" I'm not sure it's a good thing… Well, now he knows.

"And now you're definitely going to be late…"

"I'm not going anymore…" Of course you are!"

"Sure you are… You had planned a nice day surfing with your friend… While I would have a nice day, of doing absolutely nothing… Maybe I'll try to paint my toe nails…" Mission impossible, believe me.

"I'm not going…"

"Yes you are! You're going to kiss one more time before leaving me here… I'll close the door behind you… Nobody is coming in, unless I want to…" And Duncan isn't one of the persons I'm going to let in.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, now go!"

**Any thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG, you guys are great! I update a few hours ago and you already reviewed! I'm sure you'll recognize yourself! And I even have a new reader… Phoenix, from France… One of my neighbors… I'm from Belgium. So, since you all wanted a new chapter… I did my best to update one more tonight. **

Finally, a whole day for my own. Logan's is gone surfing. My dad is doing something with Alicia tonight… Romantic night out, so Wallace is babysitting on his little brother. Mac is busy, but I have no idea what she's doing, and Parker is out on a date. Who's she's seeing, I have no idea. Me? I'm just walking around the apartment, singing along with the music. I tried watching a movie, turned out I knew how it was going to end, when I was only 5 minutes far… I didn't continue it. So I did what I told Logan I would do… But I can't paint my toe nails because my arms are too little now that I have a giant baby inside of me. Well, not giant, but you get what I mean. I can't believe I'm getting so big. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy about having a huge belly, means the baby is growing and becoming big and strong… But at one point, I'm going to have to push it out… Not sure I would want it to be big then. Anyway, instead of my toe nails, I did my fingers, with a hot red color. It's not because I don't fit in my old clothes that I can't try to feel good about myself. I even putted up a mask on my face and took a long bath… Being alone at home can be great sometimes. But after a few hours, I had done everything I wanted. I'm not use to having free time. I like being busy… I tried to imagine how people would react if I took the phone and tell them I went into labor… I'm sure they'd be there within the seconds. After half an hour of bathing, I went out of the bathtub, feeling fresh and clean. My hair was on a dot, so they weren't wet. Once my clothes were back on… I was officially bored. Really bored… Logan would be back for diner he said, but since we're going to restaurant, I can't make dinner… That would have kept me busy. No case to work one… even if I would kill to have one. A good one. So I decided to take my laptop and try to pass time on it… But once you're bored, nothing seems to be interesting. Instead of being in that mood for the rest of the day, I took my cellphone. Well decided to have some company over.

"Hi Veronica!" Mac said. I could tell be the way she sounded that something was wrong. Really wrong. Should I go along with my prank?

"Mac, what are you doing right now?"

"Oh, nothing much…" Still not sure I should do it… But could be fun.

"So, maybe you could come and pick me up? I think I'm in labor…" Of course I'm not, still two more months to go.

"You WHAT! Where is Logan? OMG Why did Dick had to go surfing with him today?!" It is really funny actually. She seems to have forgotten all about her problems for one second. "Don't panic Veronica…" Who's panicking? Expect maybe you. "Where are my keys? I can't find my damn keys!" It would be even more fun if she was doing that in front of me, instead of on the phone.

"Calm down Mac… I'm kidding… I'm just freaking bored." I'm sure the look on her face right now is priceless!

"Are you crazy! I was completely freaking out here!" I know, that's what so funny about it. "You sure you don't need me to bring you to the hospital?" Absolutely.

"Maybe in a month or two… But not right now… So… Would you like to come over?" I would have gone straight towards her house, if I still had my car.

"You scare the hell out of me and you still want me to come over?" Yes, I do. You've been through worse than that. "Fine, I'll be there in 15 minutes… But I hope you've got ice cream." Excellent idea! I can even put some mnm's in it… Miamie… I'm already dreaming about it.

"Great… I'll take the spoons out of the drawer…!"

16 minutes later, to be exact, Mac rang on my doorbell.

"Hi Mac, what brings you here?" I ask her, knowing that she came just because I asked her.

"Sorry, wrong house…"

"Come in. The spoons are waiting!" She didn't need any more… Mac went straight towards the living room and I took the ice cream out of the fridge. When I came back, I could tell she had something on her mind. I handed her a spoon over while I was already letting the ice cream melt in my mouth. I didn't even bother putting it in a bowl, we would be eating straight from the package. "Spill it Mac…" I can't tell if I know something is on her mind because I know her for a long time now, or because I'm used to see that look on anybody's face when they came at my dad's detective office.

"Spill what?" She said her mouth full of mnm's and ice cream.

"That thing that's bothering you…" It's pretty obvious.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's probably not even true anyway." Not true anyway? Does she even know who she has in front of her? I could tell her if it was…

"You do know you can tell me right… And that I have my detective license…" If Mac needs something, she just has to ask, for her it would be free.

"It's just something I heard yesterday…" I heard a lot yesterday… But nothing that could make Mac look so, so, … I can't tell how she looks. It's not desperate or anything… Concern for sure, but with that little something more. "I was in the mall… I need to boost up my hard drive and they were having those great promos." For Mac, that's the best reason to go shopping, for her computer… She doesn't really like to shop if it hasn't anything to do with her computers.

"Yes, so you were shopping…" What could she have heard that's so bad she needs like introduce it first?

"While I was walking, I saw Madison talking some of her _friends_." Friends… She's doesn't have friends, she has mignons. Somehow, I keep on imagining her with horns on her head, a pointy tail and fire coming out of her mouth and nose as she breads… I wonder why..? "She was talking about how her sister got all the attention at home, now that the hospital brought in bad news…" Bad news? Hospital… Mac isn't a big fan of hospitals. She accepted the idea that her parents are the one that raised her, but she still feels connected to her biological parents… And she liked her sister at the second she met her… That's what she told me. "Do you think you could operate some of your magic to tell me what she has?" I stood up and quickly took the laptop that I had left in my bedroom. Madison is jealous because of the attention her younger sister gets from their parents, while that younger sister is maybe sick to dead… While Mac, that barely knows her, is worried about her health. Something seems wrong in that picture don't you think?

"Laurel right?" I said when I got back on the couch.

"Lauren… Sinclair." That I know. Nothing to find on the internet… And medical records aren't that easy to get.

"Can you hand me the phone please?" And so does she, without saying a word. The only thing I had found, was the name of Madison's doctor. I'm pretty sure her sister goes to the same one.

"Neptune's grand hospital…" A secretary said on the other side of the phone. She seemed to have an old voice… But you can't tell how someone is just by hearing his or her voice.

"With Agnes, from Doctor Sheffields cabinet. I'm calling to see if we could have a copy of the lab results for Lauren Sinclair…" I hope nobody asked for them yet… And that their ready.

"Didn't we send them to you earlier this week?" Damned.

"Maybe, but Doctor Sheffield had to let go of his old secretary, she wasn't being careful enough with the administration, you know how things goes… Apparently, she _lost_ some important documents… Do you think you could send them back today?"

"Sure, on the same email address?" Of course not, we wouldn't get them…

"No, we change the address when Miss Vaugn left the cabinet… You can send them to…" I gave her a fake address I usually use when I try to convince people I do work in a doctor's office and she promised to send them to me in the hour.

I did my best to distract Mac, but she only had eye for my mail account. The hour was over, and we still hadn't received anything. She was starting to think that we had failed somehow… But I wouldn't be a Mars, if I did fail. As soon as we received the mail, Mac opened it, but she was so nervous she couldn't understand half of it. I printed everything out so I could have a better look at things. Mac did her best to understand the first page…

"I think I found something." I told my friend. She almost let the now half melted ice cream fell on the ground. That would have been really hard to clean up, not that it matters right now.

"So what is it? Cancer? Tumor? Something else that's terribly bad?" Well, it was curable…

"She needs a kidney transplantation…" Poor Lauren, so young and already sick.

"Why has she had one yet?" That's a good question… After all, any member of the family should be able to give her one… "Why didn't Madison gave her one?"

"Madison is probably not compatible…" Do they even run the tests? Did she even offer it? Not sure… If they don't want Madison to know, they aren't going to tell her why she isn't compatible.

"But she could! What about her parents?" I don't know, I'm not a doctor… Maybe, somehow, they aren't either? Wouldn't be the first time…

"I don't know Mac… All I can tell you it's that she on the list for organ transplantation…" Being on the list doesn't guarantee you one.

"What if she doesn't get one on time?"

"Calm down Mac… I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Sure? Not at all, but I sure hope so. Mac was calm, but I could see her boiling from the inside. I stayed quit for a few minutes, to let her assimilate the information.

"I can give her one…" She said after a considerable time. "Am I her biological sister… I should be able to give her one!" She said stronger this time.

"You know that means telling your parents you know about the switch? Telling everyone about it? Because you're parents will notice it if you have to stay a few days in the hospital…" I just want her to think about it, to know exactly what she wants to do. Because that's going to change her entire life.

"If I can save her, I'll… In fact… I'm going there right now!" What?

"You absolutely sure that's what you want? You could talk about it to yours parents or to Dick…" She was already talking about it to me… But maybe it would help her see clear to talk to someone else. That didn't know about the switch. Or that didn't know that she knows.

"I'm sure…" She said, getting up. "Would you come with me?"

"Of course I'm…" I told her. She smiled at me, and I took her in my arms. Slowly rubbing her back.

"Go take your car, I'll tell Logan I'm with you and that we're out… We'll join them later in the restaurant… And if we don't, then I'll text him later to cancel…" Mac needed me, and nothing could change the fact that I would help her as much as I could.

**Tadaaa! I did it, update another chapter today… I guess I was inspired… And of course, like usual, don't forget to review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**So, Mac's little sister has some health problems… What would you do, if the sister/brother you never knew needed a kidney transplantation?**

I drove, I figured Mac had something else on her mind right now… I let her think during our way to the Sinclair's. To be honest, I didn't' want to go to the Sinclair's… At all. I have what you can call, a disastrous relation with Madison. But what wouldn't you do for a friend right? I parked the car near their gigantic house…

"You sure you want to do this? Don't you want to talk to your parent's about it first?" I'm sure my dad would want to me talk about something like that to him… After all, it's a kidney she's going to donate, not just some blood… A kidney. It's kind of important…

"Why? So they'll look at me with pity because they know about the fact that I know I'm not there biological daughter… They'll try to make me change my mind… Tell me that I have nothing in common with those people, instead of my genes… But I have something in common with them… Have you seen Lauren? She reads books! She's smart, and funny, and she looks like me…" She has really made up her mind… Nothing I could say would change anything about it.

"Let's go then…" I was already opening the door and stepping out, but Mac seemed to have frozen down in the car… She wasn't moving a finger…

"Just give me one minute…"

It took her 30 minutes to get out of the car… I don't complain, I get it. When she finally did, she walked straight towards the door and rang the bell.

"What are you doing here? Got lost? I'm pretty sure Loser town is over there… You know, where the houses look like crap.." Madison, always a nice thing to say…

"We know about Lauren's health…" I said, before Mac could say anything she'd regret…

"So, why do you care?" She continued… If only I was along to slap her every time I felt like it…

"I want to talk to your parents…" My friend said.

"Yeah, we all want something… I want a new car… The only difference is that I'm going to get what I want…" Bitch.

"Move over, or the next thing you'll remember, is my fist on your face…" I continued… I'm sure Mac had something way worse on her mind… And even if I don't like Madison, she should hear that from her parents, not from Mac. I pushed her out of the way, knowing she wouldn't do me anything… Madison is a real bitch, but she wouldn't do me anything while I'm pregnant. At least one good thing…

"Madison, who are your…" Her mother said when she walked in the hall way… She instantly recognized Mac… After all, she gave birth to her.

"Cindy… What are you doing here?"

"I came for Lauren…" Madison obviously didn't understood why Mac would even care about her sister… "I heard Madison wasn't compatible… And I figured you weren't either, because she wouldn't be on the donor list if you were…" She continued, like if she needed to tell them how sick she was.

"And you think you'd be compatible to my sister?" Madison, Madison, Madison… Dear Madison, if only you knew…

"I…"

"Madison, we need to talk sweetheart…"

I have no idea how that conversation went… But when Madison came back, she was looking all pale and had a weird look on her face. But hey, she had just learned that the family she thought she belongs too wasn't hers. Nobody would feel good after that…

"I'm going to my bedroom…" She said when she saw us in the living room. We thought they wouldn't mind if we took a seat while they told her that… Madison's father, or should I say Mac's, was there too. Of course he had to be there to tell Madison.

"How is Lauren doing?" Mac asked them when they came back…

"She's… Not doing so good…" M. Sinclair told us. He couldn't keep his eyes from Mac… Like if he was trying to see her grow up… From baby to the woman she became.

"How are you doing Cindy?" Ms Sinclair asked her daughter… I really felt like if I could walk outside of the room and that nobody would notice it.

"I didn't come to talk about me… I came to see if maybe I could possibly help Lauren…" It's not her fault she got sick… "If there hadn't been a switch in the hospital, Lauren would already have a kidney that works, instead of having to wait for someone to die to give her one… She shouldn't suffer from their mistake…" Wise words from my friend. Really wise words.

"What do your… your… parents say about it?"

"I haven't told them yet… I want to see if I'm compatible before telling them anything…" Maybe Madison won't see it like that… What if she wants to meet her real parents?

"I really think you should tell them…" M. Sinclair said.

"Look, I came here to help Lauren… Just tell me what I have to do to see if I can give her what she needs…"

"Mom? What's going on? Madison is crying upstairs…" Lauren said when she walked inside the room… "Mom?"

"Hi Lauren… Remember me?"

"Of course! You're Madison's friend… The one I met at her birthday party." Who would forget Mac? "So, why is Madison crying?" Lauren wasn't looking healthy, at all… Lauren's parents were looking at each other… Wondering if they should tell her.

"I heard you were sick… I wanted to see if I could help you…" Mac told Lauren…

"Help me how?" Lauren continued…

"Cindy wants to see if she can give you a kidney…"

"Why? Does she have a spare one?" Well, kind of…

"Not really Lauren… She wants to give her one of her own." M Sinclair said.

"But why? Why would she do that?" Now Mac was as invisible as I was. I think the sick girl is the most important thing on their list right now… Even more important than they daughter they never had the chance to know.

"Should we tell her?"

"Tell me what? Mom? Dad?" Okay… Maybe I should leave… I was feeling even uncomfortable by the minute… And to be honest, I could use a trip to the restroom. I started to rub my belly to calm that little life inside me that was awake.

"When your mother gave birth for the first time…" Okay, I really do not want to be there at this exact moment.

"Sorry to interrupt you… But could you tell me where I could find the restroom?" I think they both just noticed I was pregnant…

"Sure, sure. It's the second door after the stair…"

In the bathroom, I took some time to read my messages… No messages from Logan, but he was too busy _taking a wave_. Wallace was telling me he was getting crazy being alone at home. If I would have been at home, I would have told him to pick me up… My car is coming back tomorrow, I think… Logan took care of it… Calling Wallace, wasn't an option… If I stay inside of here too long, it wouldn't give a good impression… But I'm still not sure anyone would notice. When I came back, Mac was looking at me like if she wanted to send me a message. I was wondering where we were about the situation right now.

"Okay, so tomorrow at 10:15 am I can do the tests… I'll be there…" Mac said… Well, they were much further than I expected. "I'm going to go now… I hope I'll be able to help you Lauren…"

"You look more like me than Madison…" Lauren said… I'm not sure the fact that Mac is going to give her a kidney is as important to her then the fact that she's actually is her sister.

"Bye Lauren… M & Ms Sinclair…" If you think about the fact that they're her biological parents, it's weird for her to call them like that. "Come Veronica… Let's go back home."

I was about to drive straight towards the restaurant… It was already getting late and we had and we had to meet the guys there. But it was obvious that Mac had something else on her mind right now, so I drove her back home and told both of the guys that we'd have to do that another time… After dropping Mac home, I drove to the apartment where I made some homemade mac en cheese. I kept thinking about Mac and how she was doing, but calling her every five minutes wasn't an option. When Logan came home, I had just finished cooking and we ate around the table in the kitchen. He was telling me about his day while I was listening. I won't be able to tell anything of what he said… My mind was elsewhere. I think Logan probably figured it out…

"Veronica?" I think it's the third time he said it. It's time for me to wake up…

"I'm listening…" I said, but he knows I wasn't really.

"What happened today?" He continued…

"Mac learned some bad news…" Was it mine to tell? I was there… I couldn't do anything bad just by telling Logan could I? "Lauren, her, well her sister, is sick and need a kidney transplantation… She's going to do some tests tomorrow to see if she can give her one."

"I thought Mac had a brother?" Oh god… He doesn't know about it? Of course he doesn't! Nobody does!

"Yeah, kind of…" I guess a lot of people are going to learn about it. "You know, back in high school I did some little jobs for students… Like finding things out about their parents." I'm not sure he knows about it.

"You did a lot of things back in high school…"

"Well, Mac asked me to find out stuff about hers too…" Of course, Mac was already one of my best friends back then… "What I found out, wasn't something she would have expected."

"What, she's adopted?"

"Kind of… She hasn't been raised up by her real parents… And she has not a single gene in common with her brother or her parents."

"So? Don't stop there!"

"I did some digging to find out why her parent's had win such a huge amount of money, and I found out that the hospital did a mistake… Another baby girl was born, one day after her… Her parents took that girl home, while she was taken by the Mackenzie's. They found out a few years later about it..." And of course they were already loving there girl so hard that the idea only of switching them back was horrible for them."

"Is the other family living in Neptune?"

"Yes, Madison Sinclair is living with them… She's the other girl." I can't tell if I ever saw him as surprised as that… Well, maybe when he found out I was pregnant a few months ago…

"No way! And Madison's sister needs a transplantation!"

"Exactly…"

"Poor Mac, I'm sure it isn't that easy for her right now… Dick better take good care of her."

**I was too tired this week to update sooner… I had class every day and I have my internship to do after my classes… So here it is! Don't forget to review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**One week later**

I haven't seen Mac a lot these days… First, she got tested for the transplantation, and was a compatible donor. Then, she had to talk to her parents and brother. She told me her parents weren't really happy about her decision, but that they understood that she had to do it. They are supporting her in her decision. Dick had a rough time, when he heard that Mac had been switched at birth. Maybe because at one time he was (probably) in love with Madison? I don't know. I can't seem to be able to think clearly anymore. Anyway, he seems even more in love then he already was. That's a good thing. About Madison? Nobody has seen her or heard from her all week. She's hiding in her bedroom. I would have thought she would want to at least meet her biological parents and her brother, but that's just one more proof that I'll never be able to understand that girl. Lauren is getting a new kidney in 3 days… Just enough time for Mac to prepare some stuff… She's has to stay in bed for a while to recover. They Sinclair's offered to pay for everything, including one of the best rooms of the hospital and everything Mac could need. It seems logic they pay for the operation, but her parent's clearly weren't happy about the _everything_ she could need. I can easily imagine what they're thinking… Now that everyone knows that Mac is in fact their daughter, that they want to give her everything she wants, that they're rich while Mac's parents aren't. But enough about the Mac situation. I haven't heard about Duncan all week… Maybe he's hiding too. I'm a little bit sad not to have seen Lilly. That girl has already made me love her! Logan doesn't talk about him anymore… I think he's trying to pretend he never came back, which is perfect for me.

It was the middle of the night, like almost 4 am, when I woke up from a terrible nightmare. Normally, I wake up screaming, but not this time…

"Logan, Logan?" I said to wake up my boyfriend, which was sleeping like a baby right next to me. If I don't talk, now, I'm going to freak out even more than I'm already doing, and I do bad things when I'm freaking out.

"What?" He finally answers with his eyes closed.

"I can't do it…" Try to calm down Veronica… Calm down… Breath in, breath out… Breath in, breath out… It's not working!

"Do what?" I think the tone of my voice made him alert… Something was going wrong and he knew it.

"I can not have this baby!" No way! I can't have this baby now! I'm in college! I don't have a job and I'm barely even 20! I can't have a baby!

"Okay, just try to calm down…" Calm down? Really? If that would work, I would be calm don't you think!

"I will not have this baby! No way I'm giving birth now! This baby will have to stick inside for like one or maybe two more years!" It wasn't the first time I panicked about going in labor… At all, but the further I get in my pregnancy, the more I panic. I'll not have this baby! Not now! I've been through enough pain in my life.

"Fine, than don't." don't? Like I can prevent myself from having that baby!

"Don't? Like if it was that easy!"

"Veronica… Look at me." He said taking my face into his hands. "Look at me." He repeated so I lock my eyes to his. "You are going to calm down, try to breath like me." Breathe like him. I can do that… I follow his lead for five minutes, till I'm less freaking out and more calm. "That's better. Now tell me, what exactly are you freaking out about?" Well, the good old badass Veronica seems real far now doesn't she?!

"It's going to hurt, a lot." That's number one on my list.

"I know, if I could give birth for you, I'll do it… But I can't. So I'll do my best to make it as easy as possible for you… Or at least let you scream and insult me, and maybe even punch me in the face if you feel like it." He made a slight smile appear on my face.

"You'll let me punch you?"

"At least, we'll both be in pain that way…" It's a sweet thought, but I'm not going to do it.

"I know people use to say that women have always have to go through that, and I'm sure that doesn't make you feel any better. What could make you feel better is to know that you'll be under painkillers… and the face of this little baby when it will be on this world. You have to focus on that. Not on the pain, but on the fact that you'll finally be able to look at that perfect little girl and hold her in your arms. That's what you have to focus on, nothing else." That does make me feel better. "Anything else?" So much, but they seem less important now.

"What if I suck at being a mom?"

"First of all, you don't suck at anything… And I've seen you around kids… You're great. Just think about how you were with Lilly. You are already a good mom, you just need the child that goes with being one."

"What if I ended up being an alcoholic that's cheating on her husband?" Like my own mom… She wasn't even sure I was my father's daughter!

"You don't drink, and if you do never more than one glass… And who would cheat on me? Have you seen how sexy I am?" And there my face started to smile again…

"You are pretty sexy…" And a real beast when you need to.

"See, who would cheat on me?" A dumbass…

"Not me." Why would I cheat on the guy I love?

"You're not your mom Veronica… Just like I'm not my father." He says that when a few months ago he wasn't even sure to be a good father… He grew up, and fast. "Now, I'm going to take you in my arms, you'll close your eyes and try to sleep." And while he said that he let go of my face to take me in his arms. My head resting on his shoulder, while I try to find a comfortable position to stay like this.

"Thanks Logan." I don't know many people I can wake up in the middle of the night just because I'm having doubts. I closed my eyes and let myself go. "I love you…" I whisper already falling back to sleep.

"I love you too Veronica. More than anything." And with that, I fell back asleep.

I woke up before Logan, he was still holding me in his arms while sleeping. How cute, he had held me close all night long. After what I did tonight, I felt like doing nice for my man. I slowly, really slowly, got out of bed so I wouldn't wake him up. After putting up a robe and some socks, I had cold feet, I went to the kitchen to prepare some pancakes and some bacon. I had been careful enough and closed the bedroom door before turning the radio on. I don't know what woke him up first, the smell of the pancakes and bacon or the music… Or maybe it's because of me singing along with the music.

"Good morning!" I said all smiling while I serve him a plate of pancakes/bacon along with a cup of coffee… The smell of coffee, its soooooo goooood. Researches say I'm authorized to have one cup of coffee a day without doing anything wrong to the baby… But still, if two cups are bad, one cup can't be good.

"Okay, who died?" He asks me taking a seat around the table.

"Oh, because I can't bake you breakfast just because I feel like it?"

"Sure…" Now that Logan is served, I took some pancakes for myself and sit next to Logan.

"About tonight…" I'll have to say something about it anyway.

"Don't bother… I get it. I've read somewhere that every woman is scared during their first pregnancy. Besides, you'll have to expulse a little human being, not easy…" Expulse… Not great.

"Yeah, don't say _expulse_ ever again… Please…" To expulse… I hate that.

"Of course. Thanks for breakfast, it's delicious." Thank you.

"After what I did, I figured I had to do something to thank you… You were great." What? He was wasn't he? Why shouldn't I tell him?

"So, how is my baby girl doing?" Is he talking about me or the baby?

"She's sleeping, now that I'm awake, she sleeps… So young and already doing her best to annoy me." I think she's started to sleep when I song along with the music…

"Already like her mommy!" Haha, not funny… He's right, but not funny.

"You'll notice that instead of taking my car keys and ran away, I woke you up and talked…" I did something that I would have never done a few months ago… Logan isn't the only one to have changed…

"I know… And you'll notice I did my best to help you, to be there and held you in my arms all night long…"

"I know… Did I mention how awesome you've been?"

"Maybe… I can't remember."

"You're awesome." I repeat.

"You're not bad yourself!" He said kissing me gently, between to pancakes.

"I'm going to go check on Mac later today… Wanna come? I think Dick is going to be there." Dick has become a little bit more mature since he's with Mac, but still, it's easier to be around him when Logan is there to keep him busy.

"Of course…"

**End of this chapter… I hope you'll enjoy this one as much as the others. Some more LoVe in this chapter… Don't forget to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So 25/10 was my birthday, that's why I hadn't enough time to write, I'm 21 now… For some of you guys, reaching this age is like awesome! You're finally an adult… So instead of waiting to get presents… I'm going to give you one by posting a new chapter!**

"She should be back any minute now…" Dick said. Logan and I had come to the hospital to be there when Mac would come out of surgery. Lauren couldn't wait any longer for her transplantation, so Mac came in early.

"Want coffee?" I asked Dick… I have no idea how long Mac has been into surgery, and Dick hasn't left her room for a second…

"I'll go, black? Sugar, no milk?" Logan asked his friend. Not sure he offers to go for Dick, or to prevent me from walking around in a hospital. He doesn't like me being here, around all those sick people.

"Yeah, thanks… That'd be great." Dick said as Logan left the room.

"You look like a mess…" I said when Logan left the room. Really, he did… I shouldn't tell him, but he, I'm hormonal, tired of lifting extra weight, and well, it's Dick…

"You can talk… Have you seen yourself in a mirror? Are you having twins or what?" I deserved that…

"I know… But I was actually talking about your hair and outfit… You usually, well, something that actually coordinates…" He was wearing an orange shirt with a kaki short… Even for Dick, it's not working.

"And you're not that fat…" Not that fat? I'll take it.

"So, Mac coming any minute? I'm sure she'll be fine, doctors do that every day now."

"Not on my girlfriend they don't." He really loves her…

"I know, I'm just trying to light up the air… She's one of my best friends…" You know what sucks when you're almost 8 months pregnant? Standing on your two feet… They're so damn swollen up that it hurts just to stand up…

"Did you know about the switch?" Where does that come from?

"Who do you think find out about it?" He's my husb… logan's best friend. I can't lie to him.

"DO you think it's weird, I dated both of them?" Weird that he dated both Madison and Mac? Well, it's not like if he knew about it in the first place.

"What weird is that you date such different girls…" A smart one like Mac, and a dumb one like Madison, that only cares about her own ass.

"I know… Maybe it's because I thought a person like Mac would have nothing to do with me…" I'd rather thought about the fact that Mac dated his brother… But, he was a psychopath, not sure that counts.

"Who would thought that there actually was a brain under those blond locks!" I joked.

"Of course you have a brain Veronica…" I shouldn't have made it so easy. "Do you think she'll stay with me?" really? He asking that to me?

"Shouldn't you ask Logan about it? Or another friend?"

"You're Mac's closest friend… I can't ask Parker, she's, too Parkery… You're honest, even if we had our ups and downs..." Big ones… I can still remember the look on his face when I crashed his new surf plank.

"I think you are both love, and that anything can happen in this world…" Like me getting pregnant from my ex-boyfriend that's dating my friend, while going back home on a plane. Or like my dad getting married again, without inviting me. He was about to add something, when someone brought in a bed, with our close friend in it.

"Mac!" We said at the same time.

**One month later**

I haven't seen Duncan since Logan pushed him out of the apartment. It's a good thing, I guess. He's still in town, I know it because people are still talking about him. I saw Duncan and Lilly in town, Celeste's taking to her son again, I know it because I saw him coming out of their house. And more. That's enough about the Kane's. Next subject, Mac. Mac's back on her two feet, living with Dick and Parker. She sees Lauren like once in a week, to get to know each. Ryan, her brother thinks it's cool. He thinks Lauren will help him make Mac's life a hell, like he's been doing since his birth. Good news, Lauren is super healthy again, like she should have been all the time. Maybe you're wondering about Madison, she's finally starting to accept it. She hasn't talked to her biological parent's yet, but she doesn't mind being around Ryan, even if she treats him more like a puppy dog than a brother. Is there something else you would want to know? Wallace is still living with my dad and Alicia, with his brother, till school starts again. Parker is seeing someone, I think… I'm not sure. Piz? I have no idea what he became… I think I told you guys everything…

I was standing in the nursery, looking around. Everything was ready for my baby girl to be born. I'm excited to finally see her, hold her in my arms and everything, believe me. But I'm not excited about the how she's going to end up in my arms… Just don't think about that last part, let things come without overthinking them. Best thing to do. Putting a little teddy bear with a pink bow around his neck back in the crib, before getting out of the nursery, back to do living room. I would have never imagined ever getting that big… I feel like if I'm going to explode any time now. Which is normal, since due date is in two weeks.

"Veronica, you should be sitting! Not running around…" Logan says. The bigger I get, the more protective he becomes, it's really starting to bother me. But, since I'm not sure I'm really mad or just having too much hormones, I shut up and deal with it in silence.

"I'll run around if I want too. Besides, walking helps starting the process…"

"It's not a process…" Yeah, yeah, whatever.

"I just want my old body back, and not feeling huge, or having swollen anckles, or having to ask you to help me get out of bed our out of the bathtub." Taking a nice long bath, without feeling uncomfortable and being able to do stuff by myself again. The most simple things, like taking a spoon that I'd have let fall on the ground.

"Two weeks baby, two weeks…"

"That I'm not going to forget any soon…"

"Someone is crumpy today." Really?

"And you saying that makes it all better? Thanks, everything is so clear now…" Don't get mad at him… It's stupid. He doesn't have anything to do with that… Well, actually he does.

"Okay… I'll just ignore what you're saying." Good.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to be like this! I just want to get done with it."

"I know, it's not Veronica Mars that's speaking, it's an overly pregnant girl that just wants to give birth finally." I guess it's I'm not the only woman that just want to give birth to finally have her body back.

"Distract me…" I tell him as I let myself pof on the ouch..

"Distract you… I can't just put on a movie or something…" tried that already.

"Nope, doesn't work… I need to get my mind of things…"

"Well, the Echolls story movie is out…" I know I said no movie… But I'm kind of curious to see how much they changed the story.

"You sure you want to watch it? Besides, who is playing you?"

"That guy from supernatural…" That guy… There are two guys in that serie.

"Which one? Long hair or short hair?"

"The long haired one, but I don't know why they picked him. We do not look alike, and his like 30! Way too old to play me." Well, he's hot and you're too, so I understand why…

"Why? He's hot… just like you…" Well, I've been mean against him, so I can at least tell him that now.

"Really? He's hot? I don't know what I think about it… well, the fact that you still think I'm smoking hot is a good thing…" I didn't say smoking hot… Maybe I was thinking it, but I didn't say it.

"How's playing me?" Well, I am Lilly's best friend, and I had something to do with Aaron's arrest.

"Oh, a smoking hot blond one… I think I'll ask for her phone number… I won't be cheating on you, she is you…" Not funny.

"Well, than I guess I can have some fun with Jared, I wonder if he has a thing for pregnant women… With my boobs, I'll make it work." I'm not thinking a single word of what I just said. But I just had to say something.

"You're bluffing…" Of course I am, and he knows it.

"I'm a few clicks away from his address and phone number." Always just a few clicks away.

"Fine, I'll keep my distance with Annalynne mccord.

"I don't even look like her… At all, why would they pick someone that doesn't even look like me? Well, I guess they don't want to tell the truth, just to earn money with it."

"I know, you're much sexier than she's."

"That makes me feel better! Much better." Bad mood is almost gone now.

"So, do you want to see that movie or not?" Not at all. Why would I want to see a movie about the worst part of my life?

"Trina playing?" Not even for her… Just want to know.

"Yes, like one scene apparently." Ha, they just wanted her to shut up.

"Do you want to see it?" If he says yes, I'll just fall asleep as soon as it's on.

"To be honest, not at all…"

"Great, because I don't want either."

"I know another way to keep you busy…" Logan continues with a seducing tone. I know that tone… I would love too, really.

"Even if I would really, really love too, I don't feel like it… Not because of you, but because of that stomach that's in my way." Poor Logan…

"Fine, I'll keep myself distracted then…" Okay… Not talking about that with him… "What? I just need one hand!"

"Logan…Too much information…"

"Fine… Feel like paying a visit to Darrell?" By Darrell he means my dad and Alicia, and so Wallace.

"Am I getting on your nerves already?" Does he already want to give me away to another male?

"Not at all… I'm just trying to distract you."

**I know I haven't updated recently, but I do now! Don't forget to review…. **


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm going to make a **_**what if**_** chapter out of this one… But don't worry, it's just for once or maybe twice…**

_It's been 3 years since that moment with Logan on the plane. 3 years since I last saw him. A lot happened in 3 years… what? I had a baby, Lora. Why I named her Lora? Because it was the closest girl name I could fine for Logan. Since my little girl never had the chance to meet her father, I wanted her to at least have something in common with him. When I found out I was pregnant, I left Neptune. The only persons who knew about it, where my dad, his new wife and my former best friend, Wallace. Wasn't easy to raise a baby and work at the same time, especially without a college degree. But you can win some money as private investigator. I would have stayed in New York, if it wasn't for my dad… He's sick, too sick for me to stay away. So I have to come back to Neptune. For the first time in 3 years, I'm going back home. Not alone, I'm going back home with my little girl. My worst nightmare? Facing Logan… I never told him about Lora. He didn't even know I was pregnant. Like I said, only a handful of people knew about my _condition_. _

"_Where are we going mommy?" My 2 and a half year old little girl asked me while I was driving pass the board _Welcome in Neptune_. Lora is the most gorgeous little girl in the universe. Her light brown hair in two little braids, her beautiful blue eyes, her smile (it's her dad's). And besides being gorgeous and adorable, and I not just say that because she's my daughter, she's also the sweetest and smartest kid I ever saw. Really, she can read (a little bit… but still!) she talks well, and well, she's just smart._

"_We are going to see grandpa sweetie." I tell her. She loves my dad, every time he pays us a visit she jumps on him and doesn't want to let him go until he goes back home. Next to me, he one of the most important person in her life… My dad, and of course her _prince_. Who is he? Wallace of course! He pays us a visit at least once in the month, since she's born, plays with her and always come with gifts… He spoils her. _

"_Grandpa?!" _

"_Yes Lora, we are going to see grandpa and grandma. And I think you'll see Wallace too… Remember him?" She's smart, but she doesn't always remember names. _

"_Wally? Are we going to see Wally mommy?" For some reason she prefers to call him Wally, maybe because it's shorter…_

"_Yes, we are going to see Wally."_

_We were walking towards my dad house. Lora was tired after the long road and had asked me to take her in my arms. Maybe I should have run faster, or parked the car closer to my dad's home. If I had done that, I wouldn't have seen the only person I didn't want to see. Maybe the only one I wasn't expecting to see that soon. _

"_Veronica?!" He said, standing right in front of me. I had been too busy talking to Lora to notice he was walking towards me… Lora, looked up towards the stranger that was standing in front of us. I could tell she was doing her best to stay awake and not to fall asleep in my arms. _

"_Logan…" I had almost forgotten how cut he was. Lora was looking just like him. Even if my dad says Lora looks like me, I think she looks more like Logan, and I sure hope he isn't going to notice that. _

"_Mommy? Where is grandpa?" Lora, if you just could try to make you as little as possible. Try not to make him pay too much attention to you baby girl._

"_When did you come back?" Logan continued, not paying any attention to Lora. It's a good think, I'm sure of that… It's weird, the first time they meet each other, Lora is exhausted and Logan doesn't even seem to notice I'm holding a 2 year old girl in my arms that looks just like him. _

"_A minute ago...Didn't you saw it on the news? I'm impressed…"_

"_Mommy? Who is that?" Logan finally seemed to notice Lora. _

"_Mommy?" Logan said. Damned, I should have parked closer to the house. _

"_Yes, Logan this is my daughter… Lora, this is Logan, an old friend…" And your father… _

"_You had a baby…" Well, obviously I did, didn't I? _

"_It was nice to see you again, but I was going to my fathers…" I tried to pass by him, but he was faster. _

"_How old is she?" Please, stop thinking. Just stop thinking. _

"_I'm 2 !" Lora said, happy that we were talking about her. Did I mention she likes to be the center of the attention? I could tell Logan was thinking, real fast. It wouldn't take him long to addition 2 and 2. _

"_Like I said, it was nice to see you again…" I said hoping this time he would let me pass. But again, he prevented me from going further. _

"_Two! Well, you're a big girl then!" Logan continued. I wonder if he would talk to her like that if he knew. _

"_Not that big!" Lora continued. _

"_Didn't you want to see grandpa?" I say hoping she would want to go there as soon as possible. _

"_Yes! Grandpa!" I wanted to go, but again, wasn't able to. _

"_Logan, let me go…" The sooner I'm at my dad's, the better it is. _

"_Where is your daddy Lora?" Logan continued and ignored me. _

"_My daddy? I don't know…" Logan thinks way faster than I thought. _

"_Where is her father Veronica?" Did he notice the resemblance? Probably…_

"_I know where her grandfather is, and if you don't let me go I'll call the cops Logan…" I'm not going to tell him. Lora doesn't ask questions about him, well not too much, and I'm perfectly happy like that._

"_Really? And you didn't even tell me about it!" Too late, he figured out. _

"_What are you talking about?" Try to pretend you don't know what he's talking about. _

"_Veronica Mars, is she…" He didn't finish his sentence. At least that's a good thing. Lora isn't going to understand us. _

"_Logan… Don't ask and I won't tell…" Lora was wide awake now. _

"_IS … SHE … MINE?" He continued. Wallace had kept me up to date about Logan during those years… I knew that he had broken up with Parker like one week after the plane incident, and that he hadn't have one decent girlfriend since. I don't even know why I'm telling that!_

"_Mommy… I'm scared… Grandpa?" Lora was hiding her face in my hair now. I think that the fact that Logan started to scream didn't really helped her. _

"_You want to talk, fine, let me drop her off at my dad's and then we'll talk."_

_After dropping Lora off, I had to explain to Alicia why I had to go… My dad was in his bedroom, sleeping but was getting better by the minute, or that's what Alicia said. I told Lora I had to go for one hour. The fact that Wallace was home, helped me keeping her busy. I saw her leave with Wallace and followed Logan to the closest coffee shop we could find. _

"_So, do they still have good coffee around here?" I say when we're talking place around a table in the corner. _

"_Really? You're talking me about coffee!" Logan said, and I think he was getting angry. _

"_I promised Lora to be back in one hour, which means you have 40 minutes to ask me questions…" _

"_You left for 3 years! Without a call, a letter or a text message! And now, you come back with a little girl, that somehow, looks like me." That's not a question. _

"_Yes." What else do you want me to say? He's telling the truth… He didn't ask me anything. _

"_Yes! That's all you have to say? You hide the existent of a girl, my daughter, from me for like 2 year, and all you have to say for you defense is yes?" Oh, so I had to defend myself? I didn't know that. _

"_Actually, I didn't hide it. You never called, texted or emailed either… You went back to Parker, it was pretty obvious to me that you didn't want anything to do with me so I did what I had to do. I left for New York, had my baby and raised her up. I thought I would tell you if you'd just, I don't know, just let me know you still remembered my name. But you didn't, so I didn't either." That's not the entire truth. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. Why would I ruin his life? He was Logan, the guy that I had loved, with all my heart. But also the one that repeatedly made the same mistakes. _

"_So you basically didn't think I deserved to know that I had a daughter… Does she even know anything about me?" I'm not a monster! She knows everything about her father, expect his name. But she knows that I named her after him. _

"_She knows that her father was once my boyfriend, that he has no idea she exists, but that he's a great man, with her sense of humor and smile. I answer every single question she has about you… I even had a photograph of you on my phone in case she asks me how you look. But she didn't." Maybe I went a bit too far? "And why are you even mad? You went back with Parker! You didn't even want to contact me when you guys broke up, even after Wallace told you you should, because I know he did!" I know it because he told me. _

"_So it's my fault I had no idea of my daughter?!" _

"_Yes, no! Let's just try over again will ya." No need to get angry at each other. _

"_Try over what?" Not sure which one is the angriest. _

"_Let's just try to stay calm and have a calm conversation." _

"_How is she like?" He said after two minutes of silence. _

"_She's smart… Like very smart, loves to play, but not with other kids… She doesn't have much friends, expect for Tommy. Her favorite story is Peter Pan… She never liked the princess's story…" I told him randomly. _

"_Tell me more." It was like he wanted to be fill in on everything he missed. _

"_Her favorite character is Tinker bell, because she gets red when she's angry and because she can fly. She doesn't like popcorn because it gets stuck between her teeth… She doesn't want to go to bed before 8, not if I don't but her in bed myself and hug her till she falls asleep. Her favorite color is bleu, like the sky. She doesn't like snow, because he doesn't like the cold. Her favorite place at home is in the bathtub, I don't know why, but she always ends up in it. She likes to play dress up, but only if I play along with her." There so much I could tell him on Lora. _

"_She has your eyes…" I know that._

"_And your smile." _

"_Why Lora?" He wasn't angry anymore… At least, I think. _

"_Because I wanted her to have something from you… Logan, replace the G by an R and erase the N."_

"_I have a daughter…" _

Logan woke up in the middle of the night, looking around in the bedroom. The first thing he searched, was Veronica. Luckily, she was sleeping next to him in bed.

"Thank god!" He whispered as he puts his head back on the pillow…

"You're welcome…" Veronica said… Logan suddenly waking up had awake her too…_ "_Want to talk about it?"

"No, just go back to sleep Veronica… It was just a dream." Veronica turned around to face Logan. His eyes were still wide open. What could he possibly have been dreaming about? Usually she was the one having bad dreams. She took him in her arms and gently kissed his cheek.

"Stay with me Veronica… Don't ever leave me…" He whispered, thinking she was back to dreamland.

"I won't. Now sleep." She said.

"I love you so much Veronica. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Luckily you do not have to find out. Now go back to sleep." He closed his arms around her, and fell asleep holding her tight.

**SO? What are you thinking? I had been thinking about this for a while, and I figured I should just write it down…**


End file.
